A Learning Curve
by DanH2010
Summary: A suspicious and mistrustful Alice starts a new University 4 years in. What will happen and will someone she meets help her learn to trust again?
1. New

**A Learning Curve**

**A/N Mostly AU although it is true to the series in some parts. Alice is a 4****th**** Year university student. She is moving to Cape town uni. There is a reason she had to leave her old one, and why she is so mistrustful of men in particular. Hope you enjoy :D x**

**(X)**

Alice walked down the halls of Jo'burg University. She was late! Late late late! On her first day too! This is not good, not good at all. She walked in the sunshine towards a large imposing building she hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder, it was kinda stupid going to the wrong side of the campus, but c'mon she was new! It wasn't her fault. Plus 4th year was supposed to be a clinical setting anyway.

Hopefully her new lecturer would take pity on her and let her off. If they were a pain in the ass then she was basically screwed wasn't she. Her last lecturer at Cape town had been a sod! Then again…..she stopped her thoughts there. She was so NOT getting into that right now! He had been a full on letch and just coz he was good looking didn't mean people we gonna fall at his feet!

She pulled out her handbook and saw she was in room A201. She walked through she double doors and through a archway. Jogged up two flights of stairs. If she was reading this correctly it was the first door on the left. She came to a door knocked quickly then walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." she said to the female tutor.

"Good Morning I am Dawn Benson."

Alice smiled and took a seat. "Alice Collins." pulled out a pad and a pen.

"Ok people." Dawn continued. "As I was saying welcome to University."

God they must do this every year. She had endured 3 years of this welcome crap. She was welcome already!

Dawn was soon explaining about certain models they would be studying. Alice felt very stupid all of a sudden. Had she missed something in her previous University?

"Here on the Disability Studies course you are expected to….."

Alice was on her feet in a second. "Disability Studies?"

"Yes." Dawn said smiling. "First year Disability Studies."

She hadn't had she? Alice got up and popped her head out of the door, checked the number. A202.

She looked back and saw Dawn watching her.

"Dammit." Alice groaned.

"Wrong room?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for disrupting you."

Dawn smiled. "Happens to all of us. I'm a lecturer and end up in the wrong room all the time."

"Mostly it just happens to me." Alice replied leaning over her desk to collect her stuff. "Keep up the good work though." she added sailing through the door. Found the room she was supposed to be in opposite.

She knocked and then walked in, was making sure this time. The lecturer had his back to her and was writing on the board.

"Hi I'm new, is this 4th year Vetinary Medicine?"

The lecturer turned and smiled at her. "Yes."

Alice's mind went blank for a second. Then she shook her head. "Thanks, sorry I'm late. I've just been in a Disability Studies lecture."

"Ah with the lovely Dawn?"

God another lecturer who was a letch! "Yeah she was nice." she replied dryly.

"So Miss, since you are new what is your name?"

"Alice Collins, now may I take seat?"

He frowned slightly at her brusque manner then nodded. "I'm Daniel Trevanion by the way. You can call me Danny."

Alice disliked the way he singled her out to call him Danny. Like it was specifically her who called him Danny and no one else. "That's ok Daniel. Let's keep it professional."

As she walked down the walkway she was sure she heard whispers. Why had she started the course so late? Why had she transferred away from her friends? No doubt they knew. People who knew people. Didn't matter. She hadn't done anything wrong. Nothing they thought mattered anyway. She wasn't here for people to like her. All she wanted from this place was to learn to be a vet. It was HIM who had been at fault. Not her. Everything she had worked for in 3 years was in jeopardy. She had poured her heart and soul into it and now…..she exhaled. Her only saving grace was that she had been able to prove she hadn't done anything wrong - not that it mattered. Mud sticks. She hadn't even been directly accused…no she wasn't going there. This was a fresh start. She saw an empty seat by a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I sit here?"

The girl looked up. "Go for it."

The girl on the other side of her tutted playfully.

"Have I missed anything?" Alice asked.

The other girl beside the brown eyed girl shook her head. "Just the usual beginning of year drivel!" she had longish light brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Alice by the way."

The girls smiled. "I'm Katie, and this is Chloe."

Chloe nudged her. "Tell her your surname."

Katie exhaled. "I am lucky enough to share the same surname as Danny. She thinks it's hilarious and sees fit to make everyone know it."

"He's her uncle." Chloe's eyes shined.

"No he isn't. I didn't even know him! Will you replace her as my friend. She drives me crazy!"

Alice laughed softly.

They were set a group task and began to talk.

"So you are new?" Chloe asked leaning forward.

"Shouldn't we be talking about medical procedures?" Alice said uncomfortably.

Chloe nodded. "But we can still get to know you."

Alice exhaled. "Yes I am new."

"Was your last Uni any good?"

"Not according to the news." Alice muttered opening a book.

"What?" the girls asked.

Alice smiled at then. "Nothing."

The lecturer began to talk again and they focused back on the task at hand.

(X)

They were sat in the café at dinner time. Katie was eating a panini, Alice had a jacket potato and Chloe was munching salad.

"You eat the same stuff as your horses." Katie drawled.

Chloe flicked a carrot at her.

Alice smiled. "You have horses?"

"You should see Mary go!" Katie laughed. "I clung on for dear life."

"She's my baby." Chloe said. "She's an angel."

Katie snorted playfully.

"Don't be dissing my horse." flicked another carrot at her

"You know I love her really. We still setting her up later?"

"You bet!"

Alice watched them. "You two are mad!"

They laughed. "So." Katie said taking a bite of her panini. "Where did you go before here?"

"I went to cape Town." she admitted.

Katie winced. "That's the one where that student slept with her tutor for marks. Did you know her?"

"Yeah!" Alice replied angrily. "It was alleged! Unproven! It would never have been proven coz it din't happen!" Alice said heatedly.

Both girls knew by her reaction that she was the student.

"Sorry." Alice whispered taking a sip of fanta.

Both girls shrugged.

This was where they made their excuses and left, Alice thought sadly.

"So what happened?" Katie asked.

"He got accused, for some reason my name was pulled into it." There was more to it than that but she wasn't going any further.

"Look I'll ask you once, did you do it?" Chloe asked.

Both girls fixed her with an unblinking stare.

Alice looked back unflinching. "No."

Katie and Chloe shared a look. "Ok. Now that I over we need to get down to business."

Alice frowned. "That's it?"

"Yeah." Katie replied simply.

Whoa! Most of her old friends stopped speaking to her because of this. These two woman believed after her one denial.

"So where is your placement?" Katie asked.

"We got placed at the same place. Danny likes us." Chloe laughed. "Or it could be…."

"Don't be saying it again or you'll be wearing this." Katie waved her panini at Chloe.

"Your not big enough!" Chloe laughed.

"Says you!" Katie replied playfully.

Alice mistrusted lecturers who played favourites. "Dunno."

"You should have got it by now. Got a letter with all the details."

Alice shook her head and checked her watch. "C'mon we better get back."

"Back to this o so brilliant first year rubbish." Katie muttered.

"Quick recap he says. I missed a lie in for this!" Chloe drawled. "We know this stuff!"

Alice laughed. "We don't wanna be late."

**A/N my two most loyalist reviewers got special parts in this story, if i can i will try to find a way to keep you both in, or add you in as much as i can :D  
>Anyway hope you enjoy, this goes deeper soon x<strong>


	2. Correction

Alice and her new friends were in a new room in the afternoon. Alice sat at the front in the corner with her friends. Chloe and Katie were muttering away to her. She couldn't help but smile at them. They were so funny and easy to be around, she could be herself and didn't have to pretend.

Meanwhile Daniel was talking about epithelial cells. Alice studied him. He was tall, easily over 6 foot. He wore dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly and a thin black jumper that emphasized his broad chest. He wore glasses and his hair was cut fairly short. The eyes behind his glasses were a nice shade of green, sort of pale but like intense at the same time. The intensity of them had startled her at first. He had a nice open smile too. There was the wedding ring of course which meant he was off limits - not that she would even dream of getting involved with a lecturer. After the trouble at her old uni, no thank you!

"Now as you all know there are 3 types of this cell…." Danny was pointing to a image of a cell on the board. She frowned. He was wrong, there was only one!

"Are you talking about columnar cells?" Alice asked interrupting him.

Danny looked at her. "Yeah."

"Your wrong."

Everyone was looking at her. Danny smiled. "Am I?"

"Yeah."

Katie and Chloe were just bubbling with excitement. No one ever contradicted Danny before.

Danny walked over closer and took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Tell me how."

"It's all about the junctions." she elaborated.

Was it just her or did he smile wider? "Well cell junctions of the cell tri partite variety are only seen in tall cells. Columnar cells. There are only one type, tri-partite."

"You are quite right." Danny told her smiling.

She smiled victoriously.

"But there are 3 types of columnar cells are there not?" he put his glasses back on. His face was amused, a half smile tugged at his mouth.

Her face began to fall. "Yeah. Simple, stratified and pseudo stratified."

He nodded. "We aren't talking about a specific cell, we are talking about them on the whole, nice try though Miss Collins. " he then looked back at his board.

"See the look he just gave you?" Katie asked.

"Is he one of those tutors who doesn't like being questioned?" Alice whispered.

"Usually he's good, but he looked really smug there." Chloe told her.

She noticed Daniel look at her then. He raised his eyebrows smiling then carried on with his teaching. Alice clenched her jaw. O great another lecturer who was gonna treat her different. Just what she needed.

(X)

"Now as you all know clinical settings start on Thursday. Any questions about them I am free to speak now, otherwise I will see you all tomorrow. O and if you aren't free to speak drop me an email and I will reply as soon as I can." he smiled at his class.

Everyone was clearing up.

"Where heading over to Jo'burg to go shopping. Wanna come?" Chloe asked.

"We're gonna get Mary some stuff for her date." Katie added. Chloe tutted.

"Next time, I wanna try and get my placement sorted."

"Ring me." Chloe asked as Katie dragged her away.

"Don't start with her Clo!"

"She'll be alone with him, I want to know all the details!"

"What like she is gonna do anything." Katie drawled.

"I dunno, he isn't that bad looking."

Katie elbowed her.

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"O yeah, sorry I forgot." Chloe whispered as she left.

Alice took out her phone and text Chloe saying it was fine and of course she'd give her all the dirty details, not there would be any.

Daniel had a crowed of people around him, mostly he handed out some encouragement and words of advice upon starting their new placements.

"Don't worry Asha, once you get in there it'll come naturally. If in doubt just ask the head vet. Dr Burlap is a good friend of mine, he won't mind."

"You sure Danny? I don't want to look stupid."

"I taught you well Asha and your marks were extremely good. You'll be a natural."

Asha looked visibly relieved. "Thanks Danny."

He had taken his time with every person making sure they were completely sure before he moved on. He patiently answered every question although most of them were the same just worded different. Soon they were alone and he turned to her.

"Miss Collins, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"I don't have my placement details yet."

He frowned. "O, give me second." he logged onto the computer.

They stood in silence. The noise of the computer whirring filled the room.

"So your new?" he asked starting conversation.

"Yeah." she replied.

"What were your marks like? I'm sorry I haven't had time to look at them yet?"

"Ok."

"You like it here?" he asked typing.

Alice shrugged. "I have friends and the work is easy enough." then she flushed when she remembered how he shot her down.

He smiled. "It was an easy mistake to make. You probably misinterpreted my words. Or misheard me."

She shrugged.

He tapped away then frowned. His green eyes confused. She couldn't help but be drawn to them they were a nice shade...

"This is wrong." he murmured.

She walked over to the computer. Frowned when she saw she wasn't even on his list.

"How late did you transfer? Enrol?"

"About a week ago it was finalised."

He shook his head. "Your not on the system yet."

"So?"

"So you can't be given a placement because you don't exist. Not to the computer anyway. See to stop favouritism the computer randomly selects who goes where. Not me."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"One of your friends was very grateful to me, I tried to explain but she said it was our little secret." he laughed. "Chloe and Katie are nice people and good workers. You picked good friends."

"They sort of picked me." she admitted.

"O." he laughed.

Alice felt worries fill her. "How long will it take to get me on the system?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, see it is a new system, takes a while to get it up and running."

"There is a mandatory amount of weeks to complete. How long is this gonna take?"

Danny took his glasses off and rubbed his mouth frowning. "Tomorrow? Next month? Who knows?"

"So what do I do?"

"There is nothing you can do." he replied. "Except wait."

"If I don't complete my mandatory weeks then I fail fourth year!" she exhaled shaking her head.

He put his glasses back on. "Look I'll go see admin for you and try and get this sorted."

"I can!" she protested.

"Yeah you could but I have more clout than you, you are just a student. I might be able to hurry this up."

"Can you go now?"

He checked his watch. "Sorry no I have to go. First thing tomorrow."

"Thank you." she replied grudgingly.

He smiled.

Alice turned and walked away.

"Thank you for trying to correct me." he called as she left.

Alice looked back and saw him putting his glasses in their case. She thought he looked more natural and approachable without them.

He cocked his head slightly. "I like students who challenge me. Who don't take what I say as gospel. It's refreshing actually."

"If your wrong I'll tell you." she assured then left the room.

Danny watched her leave then shook his head smiling widely.

**A/N all the mistakes in ther cells bit are all mine, i only understood a little bit of my research from when i did my HEFC human biology course, the rest of it was all goobledegook so i wrote what i understood, trust me it was teensy weency bit! lol anyway hope ur enjoying x**


	3. Rosie and Miranda Trevanion

Danny shut down the computer and picked up his satchel. Put his glasses case in the front pocket then slung it over his shoulder. Time to go pick up Rosie from after school club. He'd ring ahead, see if Miranda had picked her up, or more likely tried to pick her up. She was acting erratically again. Most mornings she couldn't get herself out of bed, seems her medication needed changed again. When she was on her meds she was ok. She was his old Miranda. The woman he fell in love with, the woman he'd married. Since she had been diagnosed bi-polar and schizophrenic after Rosie's birth things had changed. He exhaled and pulled out his phone. Dialled a familiar number.

It rang and was answered quickly.

"Hello, it's Daniel Trevanion, I just called to see if Rosie is there." they knew the situation with Rosie's mother.

"She's here Danny, fine as always."

He smiled. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"She'll be ready." as he was disconnecting he heard the worker shouting Rosie's name.

He climbed in the car and started it. Wondered if Miranda had started tea. He so wished she hadn't. Last time she tried to cook tea she forgot about it, by the time he got there the whole house was filled with smoke and the kitchen was on fire. She almost burned the house down! He'd pick up a pizza, he was too tired to cook tonight. He tried to sort balanced healthy meals for Rosie but some nights only pizza would do.

He hated the first few weeks of university. He only taught 4/5th years meaning he only had to be on campus a small amount of time. He usually just marked assignments, which he was able to do at home. He had an animal hospital to run, the university was just a second job so they had a steady income. It was becoming less of a necessity now since they starting getting a steady stream of guests. It sounded awful but he liked having somewhere to escape to when he felt Miranda was just too much to handle. Unfortunately these first few weeks messed up their routine and Miranda flew off the handle. He exhaled. Life was seriously getting to him. He pulled the car to a stop and felt his shoulders growing heavier.

All those feelings disappeared when he walked into the after school care building and heard the sweetest voice yelling for him. Saw the morst gorgeous little girl running to him. "Daddy!"

He knelt down and picked her up. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. His eight year old daughter. The only person in the whole world who mattered more to him than his own life. "Hey baby." he whispered and set her on her feet. "Good day?"

She smiled widely her brown eyes twinkling happily. "We've been making a paper mache man! His hands are mine." she tugged his hand. "Come look." she took him over to a table which was extremely claggy with a man shape lain on it.

"I did his chest too." she said proudly. "We had this metal wire that we made into a chest shape then we put paper in glue and stuck it on."

He high fived her. "That's absolutely brilliant. His hands are the best too!"

Rosie looked up at her dad and beamed.

"Go grab your bag and we'll go." he smiled at her.

"Kay dad." she ran off.

A blond worker Sanah walked over to him. "Her mother called again." she said softly.

He rubbed his face. "I'm so sorry." he replied.

Sanah nodded.

"What was it this time?"

"Just the usual." Sanah replied.

"It will settle soon. I wish I could…"

Sanah shook her head. "Not your fault. It's just one of those things. Plus Rosie is a sweetheart."

Danny looked at his daughter saying goodbye to her friends. "She is, my angel." he handed her a cheque.

"Hold on I'll get you a receipt."

"Thanks."

She returned and he shoved the receipt into his pocket. "Ok Rosie bear."

"Da-ad!" she groaned blushing brightly.

He grinned.

"See you later, call me!" Rosie told Lola, who was nodding vigorously.

He held her hand as they walked to the car. Rosie was chatting a mile a minute.

"Dad you know how I'm 9 soon."

"Yeah." Danny said as she belted herself in.

"Can I have a sleepover for my birthday?" she pleaded.

"Rosie." he breathed.

"Pleeeeeease! I'll tidy my room and we'll be really quiet and…."

This was a regular ask from her. She stayed at her friends house but her friends never stayed at hers.

"We'll see baby." if her mother was normal then.

Rosie exhaled nosily. We'll see generally meant no.

"You want pizza for tea?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Rosie what's wrong?"

"Is mum gonna be weird tonight? She stared at me so much last night. She had a scary look on her face."

He had no answer for that. "How about when we get back you can help me in the surgery?"

Her eyes lit up then her face turned down. "It's sad we lost claws huh?"

Claws was a lion cub that Rosie had taken under her wing. "Yeah it is sad. He needed milk and just stopped drinking."

Rosie exhaled. "I miss him. He was my best friend."

"I know baby." he said softly.

"How long you at university for?"

"Another week."

"So I get to finish my man?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded.

"Brilliant!"

So another man had already taken his place he thought.

"Don't worry dad, I still love spending time with you in the surgery."

"I love our time too." he said ruffling her hair as he pulled to a stop in front of their house. "You put your stuff away…."

"While you check on mum?"

She knew their routine well.

Rosie walked towards the house slowly, then dashed inside in her room. Most girls would run inside and hug their mum. Not Rosie, she was scared of her mum when she was like this.

Danny walked in and saw Miranda sat at the kitchen table, her face was calm and serene. O no he knew that look. This was not gonna be good. Miranda spotted him and smiled widely.

"Hello Danny."

"Hi honey." he replied "How are you?"

"Ok." she nodded.

"You take your meds today?"

Her eyes darkened. "I told you I don't need them!"

The nurse that usually came to keep an eye on Miranda was ill and they hadn't sorted a replacement so no meds today. He exhaled. "Miranda…."

"Daniel don't push me!" she warned.

"Miranda you know what happens when you don't take them!"

"You can't make me!" she spat venomously.

He was so sick of this crap! Rosie's head peeked from her room.

Miranda saw it. "Rosemary!" she called.

Rosie ignored her.

"ROSEMARY TREVANION!" she yelled.

"Miranda don't!" Danny warned.

Rosie appeared and walked down the hallway slowly. Came to a stop beside her dad.

"C'mere Rosemary."

"Me and dad are busy." she clutched his hand.

"COME HERE!"

"I don't want to." Rosie replied.

Miranda turned on Danny. "You have turned my daughter against me!" she raged.

"Me and Rosie are going to sort some stuff in the surgery. Then we are going out for pizza."

"I want to spend time with my daughter." Miranda said coldly.

Like hell was he letting that happen. Rosie was terrified of her. "C'mon baby." He ignored Miranda's ranting. She'd wear herself out eventually. He left the house with his daughter.

(X)

Danny showered quickly. He towelled off just as quick and began pulling his trousers on. He had been for pizza, and Rosie was bathed and tucked up in bed. Miranda was occupied in the living room, but that never stayed for long so he had to be quick. A high pitched scream filled the air.

"Daddy!"

He ran from the bathroom barefoot, his wet feet skidded across the floor and he fell against a wall. He pushed himself up feet already running before he was even upright, he disregarded the pain filling his head. He made it to Rosie's room and found Miranda in there with scissors.

"Daddy!" Rosie cried. She tried to go to him.

"Stay close to me!" Miranda demanded.

Rosie flattened herself against the headboard.

"Stay still!" Miranda seethed. "I told you to be quiet!"

"Miranda what are you doing?" he asked softly his eyes darting between the scissors and his frightened daughter. "It's ok Rosie." he soothed.

"I'm bonding with my daughter!" she retorted. "I'm cutting her hair."

"Miranda put the scissors down. Rosie needs sleep for school tomorrow. Your scaring her!" he added coldly.

"Daddy!" Rosie whimpered.

"She can sleep after. It won't take long."

"I woke up and they were close to my head! Daddy!" Rosie pleaded as the scissors edged closer. Panic in her eyes.

Danny walked in picked up Rosie from her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his neck breathing heavily.

This was far worse than any other time Danny thought angrily. Usually Miranda left Rosie alone when they avoided her. He couldn't have her around Rosie like this! "It's ok now baby." he soothed rubbing her back rhythmically.

Miranda meanwhile was gripping the scissors so tight her knuckles were white. "What you doing?"

"Taking my little girl to bed!"

"OURS! And I want to cut her hair!"

"She's not a little doll Miranda. She needs to be asleep!"

"I'm her mother and I can do what I want!"

It felt like Miranda hadn't been her mother forever. "And I am her father and I say it's late and she needs to be asleep."

"You think you're her father!" Miranda spat nastily.

Another lie she threw at him when her medication wore off. He had no doubt that he was Rosie's father. She had his blood type and looked slightly like his mother. Even so, if he wasn't he didn't care she was his little girl!

"Don't you dare leave this room with her Daniel. I am going to cut her hair!"

"Miranda." he said calmly. "It is too late for this crap and I refuse to feed this madness any longer. We will talk tomorrow when you have calmed down! Rosie is tired." he turned to leave.

"NO!" the scissors were thrust high then plunged down straight into his arm.

Danny hissed and swore. Looked at Miranda something close to hate in his eyes. "You have gone too far this time!"

Miranda's face was neutral, like she hadn't just stabbed her husband with some scissors.

He removed Rosie from the room immediately. "Your gonna stay with Auntie Caroline and Uncle Dupe ok?"

"Mum scares me."

He smoothed her hair down. "It's ok now."

Rosie noticed her dad's blood.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"It's ok." he promised. "Just a scratch." that was gonna require stitches no doubt. He rang Dupe and spoke in low tones. His hand on the bedroom door to keep Miranda out. "I'll have her bag ready, can Caroline take her to school tomorrow too?"

"Don't worry about it Danny." Dupe replied.

"I'm sorry Dupe, you and Caroline tried to warn me but…." he exhaled. "I love her y'know."

"You love the person she can be." Dupe corrected.

He was right. When Miranda was her normal self she was unbelievable. Right now he hated her for putting the look of fear in his daughters eyes. "See you soon."

He disconnected the call and went to Rosie's wardrobe called her over just incase Miranda came in and grabbed her. She hadn't before, but then she had never stabbed him either." What do you need for school?" he knew full well but wanted to take her mind off her mother.

"Dad am I gonna be crazy like mum?"

She looked at her. "No!" he said passionately.

"But I look like her."

He went down on his haunches. "But you act like me and I'm not crazy am I?"

She shook her head.

"You'll be fine baby I promise. Dad won't let nothing bad happen."

Rosie nodded. He pressed a kiss to her strawberry scented hair.

"Can I stay with Auntie Caroline tomorrow too? I don't want to be home with…." she trailed off looking at her clothes.

"Mum won't be here." he hated having to do this but he had to put his daughter first, Miranda or Rosie, no contest.

They packed her bag quickly and he carried her outside. Dupe's car pulled up. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll pick you up then we'll come home and cook tea yeah?"

Rosie nodded. "Will you be ok here?" she nodded at his arm which was still bleeding.

He smiled reassuringly and nodded. Dupe approached them.

"Take care of my angel Dupe. She's all I have." he whispered.

"She's my princess." Dupe replied as she climbed into the car. "She's safer than you." he added softly.

Danny exhaled. "It's all in hand." he murmured. "Remember if she asks for a drink nothing fizzy or sugary…."

"Before bed or school." Dupe finished dryly. "As if Caroline would let me!"

Danny smiled.

"I'll call tomorrow. Me and Caroline have talked and we think it might be best if we move back in."

"I feel bad that you two moved out in the first place." Danny shook his head.

"Don't worry about that ok. Now I'll get her home and to bed."

Danny extended his hand wincing. "Thank you Dupe."

Dupe shook it gently. "Sort your arm, it's got Rosie scared."

Dupe drove away and he waved to his daughter, the pulled his phone out and called the police.

(X)

We walked calmly into his house to dress his wound. Thought back to his old Miranda. So calm and controlled. Nothing seemed to rattle her. He had met her and fell for her instantly. They had married within 6 months. 5 seconds later she was pregnant with Rosie. They'd been so happy, so excited, they made so may plans…then the mood swings started. She would loose it for absolutely nothing it seemed. He had attributed to hormones, it would calm down eventually. It hadn't. Rosie was born and that helped marginally. Then post natal depression had kicked in along with more erratic behaviour. It was so bad he didn't even recognise his wife anymore. They had promised for better and for worse, he kept that promise until his little girl was at risk. He stuck down some gauze with some tape.

Miranda appeared smiling seductively.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this right now!

"Danny!" she purred.

"No Miranda." he said seriously packing away the first aid kit.

"Don't you want me?" she pouted.

"Not really no." he replied honestly.

She walked towards him, hips swaying provocatively. "I know you do. Back in the beginning you couldn't keep your hands off me!" she purred in his ear wrapping her arms around his neck draping herself all over him.

He wasn't tempted in the least. "You stabbed me!" he told her angrily. Reached up and unhooked her hands and pushed her away gently.

"Danny you are my husband!" she demanded.

She hadn't been his wife in so long and he had no desire for her at all. He hadn't felt the need for sex in so long. Put all his energy into raising his daughter and making life comfortable for his wife.

They heard sirens.

Miranda froze. "What's that?"

He looked at her. "The police."

She frowned.

He pointed at his arm.

"That was an accident!"

The police walked in. "Miranda Trevanion?" they asked.

Danny nodded.

The walked towards her and began to arrest her. She screamed and roared like an animal.

"Sir." they strained. "We need you to come and complete a report."

Danny nodded and watched his wife wondering who he had married. "There are extenuating circumstances." he whispered. "She isn't usually like this." Who was he kidding?

"Explain at the station sir." the officer replied.

**A/N awww poor danny and rosie :(**


	4. Depressed

**A/N quick recap - Danny's wife Miranda has snapped and been taken to a secure facility for everyone safety. Alice has started uni and hasn't got a placement yet and Danny is gonna sort it for her…**

(X)

Danny's alarm was screaming at him at 6 am. He whacked out blindly on his bedside cabinet intent on silencing the beast and getting some more sleep. He was more than slightly irritated when his hand encountered hard wood instead of cold metal. After trying to ignore it he finally open his eyes and sat up. A sharp pain engulfed his head as sleep deprivation reminded him of the obscene time he finally went to bed last night. He glanced around and groaned when he saw the lecherous alarm across the room. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, he knew he wouldnt be able to get up and remembered placing it there last night.

He stood up and felt his muscled protest, shook his head tiredly vainly trying to wake himself up. He walked to his alarm picked it up and turned it off, barely resisted the urge to throw it across the room. He turned and saw his reflection looking back at him in the mirror. He looked terrible, a bandaged forearm where his wife had stabbed him. A slight green bruise on his head and 3 large claw marks down his neck. He ran his fingers down the red welts, she had went straight for the throat. Shook his head sadly and headed for the shower.

While he stood under the hot spray allowing it to un-knot his muscles he thought about all that had happened last night. He sat for hours in the prison, completed an interview and a statement. Tried to explain to them about Miranda's condition. Everyone was in full agreement that she needed psychiatric testing. He closed his eyes as he was reminded that he had his own wife arrested. All she'd did after being placed in a cell was rage and scream and throw things off the wall. They called a doctor to sedate her and they were going to place her in a padded cell for her own safety. That was his wife, HIS WIFE! What had happened to his life? To his normal happy wife?

He switched off the shower finding that the morose thoughts running through his mind were not conducive to reducing his stress. He wrapped one towel around his hips and used the other to rub his head and shoulders. Since the place was empty nothing was stopping him from walking from the room in just his towel so that's what he did. Headed straight for his bedroom to change into some jogger bottoms and trainers. Then he headed to the kitchen to brew some coffee, before breakfast he had his surgery to sort.

He had to say, at least Miranda was safe where she was, and Rosie could be comfortable and unafraid in her own home. Eventually Miranda would be back when they found another drug combo that worked - until the next time she became unstable. He smiled at his animals as he walked in. he didn't want them fretting seeing a scowling face he'd been given some animals that had been badly mistreated at a circus, although there was no proof that animals could read body language he could swear some started cowering when he was frowning. It was hard rehabilitating them but it was happening slowly.

"It's ok." he said softly measuring their medication. Then he fed and gave them fresh water. Returned to the house poured a cup of coffee and made breakfast. Then he rang Dupe, needing to speak to his daughter, she'd brighten his day.

It rang. He flipped his bacon his shoulder holding the phone to his ear

"Hello." a gruff voice answered.

"Hi Dupe, it's Danny is Rosie there?"

"Of course, where else would she be?" Dupe asked.

Danny smiled at the mans humour. Placed his bacon between 2 pieces of bread and picked it up, bit into quickly.

"Rosie it's your dad!" Dupe called.

"How has she been?" Danny asked quickly after swallowing.

"Worried that her mother was gonna kill you!"

"Seriously?" Danny asked shocked.

"She admitted it to Caroline in bed last night. Caroline eventually stayed in her room. She was nearly ill Danny." Dupe whispered.

'Is that dad?' he heard Rosie ask.

"There you go sweet." Dupe told her gently.

"Hi dad." she said brightly.

"Hi baby you been ok?"

"I'm tired, didn't sleep last night. Thought mum was gonna hurt you."

"I promised I'd be fine sweetheart." he told her softly.

"I know but she was really angry and…" he heard her breathing change.

"Don't think about angel." he soothed. "Daddy is sending you a phone hug and loads of phone kisses." he made loud kissing noises down the phone which she giggled at. While her mood was slightly lifted Danny carried on. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Mum…" she said dejected.

"Mum is away for a little while."

"So it's just me and you?" she asked hopefully.

"Just me and you." he parroted.

"And we can do anything?"

"Anything." he promised.

"Can I have my friends round to do some paint bombing?"

"How about you ask your friends if they want to stay at ours on Friday night? We'll go to the pics then paint bombing on Saturday."

"Seriously?" she squeaked.

"Completely." he said with a smile.

"Yeah!" she squealed happily. "You're the best daddy in the whole universe."

His smile widened when he heard the happiness in her voice. "Look Rosie bear I gotta go to work, so be good at school and I'll pick you up after."

"Kay daddy love you"

"Love you too sweetheart, put Uncle Dupe back on yeah?"

"Uncle Dupe daddy wants you." he heard her shout then her yelling. 'Aunty Caroline guess what….' He quickly ate the rest of his sandwich while he waited for Dupe to come to the phone.

"Whatever you just did has just made her day." Dupe remarked.

"I'm glad, she stresses out far too much. I try to protect her from the worst of it but the older she gets….." Danny trailed off. It was sad that Rosie grew up thinking that all mothers were like that, wasn't til she stayed at her friends that she guessed her own mother wasn't 'normal'. "Dupe, she should be eight but with all this crap with Miranda she just….am I ruining her childhood staying with Miranda?" Danny asked.

"Danny."

"I know it's not Miranda's fault but I can't help but resent her. Sometimes I hate her so much!" he exhaled.

"You'll get there Danny."

"Maybe." he replied morosely and maybe she'd murder him in his sleep too!

"Last night I mentioned us moving back in…" Dupe began.

"Whenever you want, although I should warn you I have numerous 8 year old girls staying on Friday night so Caroline would be greatly appreciated."

"Uh-uh, 8 year old girls. NO WAY!" he told Danny seriously.

"I asked for Caroline not you." Danny laughed.

"Caroline will do it, she loves kids."

"Thanks Dupe, I really appreciate this. Everything."

"We're always here." Dupe told him.

They disconnected and Danny yawned widely. Went to dress for work. Dark blue jeans and a royal blue long sleeved polo neck jumper. It his neck and arm. Nothing he could do about his face, it was barely noticeable anyway.

**A/N quick update, story will be kicking in soon, jst setting the scene really, gotta feel sorry for danny and rosie tho :(**


	5. Angry

"So what do you think happened to Danny's face?" Katie whispered.

"What?" Chloe asked looking up.

"You can't tell me you don't notice that massive bruise above his eye!"

Alice shrugged and continued making notes.

Chloe lowered her voice. "I heard that his wife beats him up."

Alice raised her eyebrows and lowered her pen. "Really?"

"He's always got marks, suspicious bruises!" Chloe added.

"Why stay with someone like that?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Love." Alice replied. "He loves his wife."

"Who gets her jollies hitting him. Thing is he's the nicest man." Chloe whispered. "He could do better."

Chloe's words stayed with Alice she began to watch Danny covertly. He was sat at his desk hand on head rested on his forehead reading something. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes then ran a hadn't through his hair. He looked tired she mused. He wrote something then must have sensed someone watching him because he looked up sharply. He saw her staring at him, he looked at her curiously for a second then got up. Walked to them.

"You having problems?" he asked softly.

The three girls shook their heads.

"Ok, just give me a yell." he made his way over to another desk, Alice still watched him, wondering why he would stay with someone whop treated him so badly.

"What do you think Alice?"

Katie's voice interrupted her quiet musings.

"Sorry I was miles away." she admitted.

Chloe and Katie shared a look.

"Careful." Katie advised softly.

"Coz your eyes never left him and you didn't even blink." Chloe added.

Alice frowned. "What?"

"Look it's my experience that people can fall for others without even knowing. They don't know until they are so much in love they can't get out."

"Never happen!" Alice assured giving him one last glance. He was laughing at something someone was saying. "You both know why I keep my distance from lecturers."

"We do." Katie replied.

"So no chance at all!" Alice said heatedly. "Let's get back to work."

Chloe and Katie shared a concerned look that said they both wondered who Alice was trying to convince!

(X)

The lesson sped to a close and Alice hung back to speak again to her lecturer.

"Hello Alice." Danny smiled. "What can I help you with?" he was packing up his satchel. He flipped the cover and clipped it then looked at her giving her his full attention.

She looked into his eyes and saw they were weary, she shook her head. "Just wondered if there was any luck on the placement front."

Danny's hand hit off his forehead just beside the place where his bruise was. "I'm so sorry I forgot."

"Can you go now?" she asked.

He checked his watch and frowned. "Not really."

Alice felt anger rise. "All these delays aren't helping."

"I happen to have a life outside University." he told her.

"You're the one who forgot!" she reminded.

"Hey need I remind you that I am doing you a favour." he was scowling.

"I didn't ask you to did I?"

He clenched his teeth. "Excuse me for having other more important stuff to do!"

"If this doesn't get sorted I have to repeat 4th year!"

"Look I'll see to it tomorrow ok?" he told her.

"What like you were gonna see to it today?"

"You are the one who enrolled far too late, that isn't my fault!" he hissed.

"It isn't mine either!" she spat in return. She hadn't wanted to leave her other University she had no choice.

"Well who elses?" he questioned arms crossed.

She stayed silent glaring at him.

"I will sort it tomorrow." he promised, voice softer than before.

"Don't bother, I'll sort it myself!" she then stormed from his room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her.

Danny ground his teeth together, resisted the urge to break something.

(X)

That night Danny sat in bed alone reading one of Alice's assignments. His eyebrows quickly raised, she was good! A few tweaks here and there and this was easily top marks. He picked his laptop up from beside his bed and loaded it up. Accessed his university email and began to type.

_'Alice,_

_I apologise for my outburst earlier and forgetting to sort out your placement. I will be going to see Moira first thing tomorrow if you wish to be there._

_Daniel Trevanion'_

5 minutes later he received a reply.

_'Daniel,_

_Look it was my fault I over reacted, I just really want to do well and I tend to stress out. I'll try and be there._

_Thanks ~ Alice Collins._

He typed a quick reply.

_'You don't have to worry about doing well, I've been looking at your assignments and test results and they are first rate, plus university is always stressful without bringing other stuff into it._

_Danny_

'Dad!" Danny heard, he closed his laptop and went to his daughters room.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked standing in her doorway.

"Had a bad dream." she said rubbing her eyes.

He went and poured her some milk took it back and sat beside her on her bed. "Sip that."

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm." he said smoothing her covers.

"Does mum have to come back? Can't you just marry someone else and give me a new mum?"

He stroked her hair gently. "Baby I love your mum. She's just ill at the moment."

"Can't be that hard to love someone else."

"Your too young to understand." he smiled at her. "When I married your mum I promised her that I'd love only her in front of all our friends and family. You can't break a promise like that."

Rosie exhaled. "Did she mean the stuff she says?"

He shook his head. "No."

"What does she mean when she says your not my dad? You are my dad right?"

"Course I am." he assured.

"And you won't leave me? Coz dad's aren't allowed to leave. But mum say's your not so that means you might and…"

"Hey hey hey." he said softly stroking her cheek gently. "Course you're my little girl. I'll never leave you and I'll always be a yell away."

She nodded solemnly. "You want any more kids?" she whispered lying down.

Danny shook his head leaned over and kissed Rosie's head. "Nope, how could I top the kid I already have? Don't worry ok. I will never leave you and when mum comes back she'll be better." and he'd make sure he protected Rosie better from her mad ramblings! "Just sleep ok." he soothed rubbing her head gently, just like he had when she was a baby.

Rosie closed her eyes and settled. As she drifted off to sleep he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, walked acroos the room and left her door open a crack.

He was bone weary his shoulders slumped as he entered his own room. He slipped between the sheets of his bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N this story will be startin soon i promise :D x **


	6. Placement

Danny stood at Admin the next morning and was smiling at Moira widely, charmingly. "O Moira." he called sweetly.

"Send him away!" she called.

"Moira." he pleaded.

"I am not talking to you." she laughed.

"C'mon Moi Moi."

She looked at him her eyes darkened.

He gave her a wounded look and she rose from her chair.

He grinned at her.

"That smile is not gonna work on me this time Danny." she laughed.

"C'mon." he coaxed. "Just hear my problem. My tiny itty bitty teensy weency problem!" his thumb and forefinger millimetres apart.

"I can't cut corners for your students anymore." she protested.

"I'll never ask you again!" he promised.

"You said that last time."

"I mean it this time!"

"You said that too." she replied dryly.

"I'll owe you big time." he tried.

"Whoa, I am experiencing full on de ja vu!"

He laughed and Moira made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She fell into his twinkling eyes, they seemed to weave a spell. It happened to every woman in here. She exhaled. "Tell me."

"Well see my student Alice Collins enrolled late and hasn't got a placement yet."

"I can't do anything." she replied quickly.

"C'mon Moira." he pleaded thinking she was putting him off.

"If she is in the system then there is nothing I can do to speed it up."

He frowned. "You sure, coz she needs to go somewhere and fast!"

"Sorry Danny."

He nodded. "I'll get you dinner." he promised smiling.

"You'd better!" she warned.

He turned to leave, as he was walking through the doorway he walked right into a student. He steadied them with his hands. "Sorry." he began looking down.

Both felt a jolt as their eyes met. Her mouth dried and his mind turned to mush at the sight of her eyes.

Alice froze, Danny took a step back and cleared his throat, crossed his arms tightly. "Um, hello Alice." he squeaked.

"You sort my placement?" she asked fidgeting - which she never did.

He shook his head. "Sorry it's a computer thing."

She rubbed her face and dropped her head. "I may as well just quit now. They only have a 2 week margin."

"Just hang in there, something will come up I'm sure of it."

Alice exhaled. "Sorry I'll be missing your lecture today, I know you'll be talking about placements and seeing as I don't have one… I'll probably be seeing you next year."

"Alice." he said sadly.

She spun and walked away.

(X)

Danny was speaking to his class, his eyes forever drawn to the empty seat…what was wrong with him? Ok so maybe it had been the defeated look in her eyes. The look when you thought your life had changed but you still kept getting dealt shitty hands! He exhaled, he understood that feeling. Then there was the other thing, the thing he'd been ignoring. That jolt, her eyes, he had never reacted like that before, and certainly not to a student. I mean he was in a position of trust and to be feeling like that, even for a second was really wrong. Except it hadn't felt wrong, it felt nice actually. He knew she felt it too, the look in her eyes the surprise…he rubbed his face, he had to stop this, he was her teacher for goodness sake!

"Ok people." he began to finish. "I'd advise you to ring your placements remind them your coming, ask them if you need anything for your first day. Ask about inductions and things like that and finally just relax, you are all gonna be brilliant vets!"

They nodded in agreement.

"You all have an early finish, I'd appreciate an email every now and then just keeping me up to date on how your doing. Enjoy work."

Katie and Chloe approached him.

"Hi Danny, Alice said she was sorry she couldn't make it today." Katie began.

"See she's really ill in bed." Chloe finished.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Katie told him.

"Like unable to talk or breathe! She could even be dead!" Chloe gasped put her hand on her chest worried for a second. "We should really check on her!"

Katie elbowed her and smiled at Danny. "She's abit dramatic."

"So tell me when did you see Alice?"

"We spoke to her on the phone." Chloe told him.

Danny frowned playfully. "But you told me she couldn't talk."

"Um, she, we…."

"Text!" Katie told him.

"And she accidentally deleted it." Chloe nodded.

He smiled widely. "Ok girls. Thank you for letting me know."

"Alice could be dead!" He heard Katie mutter as she walked away. "Are you out of your mind woman?"

Danny was dragged back to his other students as one again he dispensed last minute encouragement then was alone. Alice's placement kept playing on his mind though. The look on her face was imprinted on his brain…..he needed to concentrate on his own jobs. He needed to go shopping and check what was on at the pictures suitable for 8 year old girls, then there was the mountain of stuff to do in the surgery. Eventaully he was gonna have to bite the bullet and either hire a partner or phone the locum….he froze at the thought. Frowned as his mind mulled the possibilities. Ok she was a student, but she had to start somewhere and it was only be until she got an official placement. Would it count though? It should seeing as he was a lecturer, it's not like he'd lie for her is it? Would the university allow it? His place wasn't registered and there were rules about lecturers and students, then again it's not like they were gonna have an inappropriate relationship was it? He was just helping a student…..and the jolt he felt was nothing. Nothing! He wasn't attracted to her, it was just a lapse. The only other problem was Miranda, but again Alice would be well gone by the time she came home. Mind made up he headed for Admin.

(X)

Danny walked in quickly, saw Moira at the desk and grabbed her hand before she could escape.

"Moira."

"Not you again Danny."

"I know you love me really, my little visits brighten your dull day."

Moira rolled her green eyes, her blond hair swishing.

"I just need advice."

"Good coz any more favours and I'd own you."

He laughed. "How would I go about getting my animal hospital registered as available for student placements?"

She frowned. "Fill out paperwork and then we'd do a criminal check and a visit."

"How long does that take?"

"Depends."

"On?" he asked.

"How much you'll owe me." she smiled wickedly.

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"I'll get back to you. Just fill in these forms." went into a fill and pulled out an envelope. "I'll have Pierce run by your place tomorrow. You working here cuts through a lot of the red tape."

"Make a note on the system. Alice Collins placement is at my hospital until the computer recognises her as a student."

"O aren't you a knight in shining order…or hospital scrubs?"

He shrugged. "I won't allow one of my students to fail, I'll do anything that's in the rules."

Moira smiled. "That's why half of the woman in here love you." it was known he went that extra little bit for his students. The lecturers and students alike respected him for it a great deal.

Danny laughed at her comment having no idea what some of the woman in there would love to have him.

"You'll be needing a contact number then?" Moira asked.

His eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Your shameless sir!" Pulled up a file that said 4th year. Flicked through to C. "Ok here it is." and rattled off a number.

Danny winked at her. "Moira you're a star."

"Flattery won't stop me collecting!" she warned.

"I always pay my debts." he promised then left.

As he walked outside in the warm evening sun he dialled the number Moira had gave him.

(X)

Alice sat in her flat moping. All the running around getting things sorted had been an epic waste of time. She had a whole year to dither away!

Her mobile began to ring. No doubt Chloe or Katie asking why she missed today's lecture. Why hang around? She didn't recognise the number, connected the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is this Alice Collins?" a smooth voice asked.

"Yeah." that voice sent tingles down her spine.

"Hi Alice, it's Danny Trevanion."

Finding out who he was ceased the tingles immediately. "How'd you get my phone number?"

"From admin. Isn't the correct question Why I have your phone number?"

"Are admin allowed to give you my number?" she asked suspiciously.

"For university purposes yeah." he retorted quickly. "What you implying?"

Alice bit back a sharp retort. "What do you want?" still annoyed by her response to his voice earlier.

"I have you a placement." he was seriously thinking of retracting it. She thought he was some sort of….well sex pest probably!

"Really?" she gasped. "O my God thank you so much, where?"

"My animal hospital at Leopards Den."

Alice was silent for a beat. "Yours?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Is that allowed?" she asked.

He finally snapped. "Look I don't know who you think I am!" bit back another comment. "Will you and I be doing anything untoward? NO! So yes it is allowed. I'm doing you a favour here and I doing like being accused of being some sort of…."

"I'm sorry." she replied softly. "Really. I just…." she exhaled.

He exhaled too. "If all goes well you should be able to start first thing Monday morning. Your welcome to come over the weekend to have a look around, and your welcome to decline this offer but I know the alternative isn't really an option for you AND it will only be temporary until you get a proper placement."

It seemed he didn't have an ulterior motive for getting her there. He was just helping her. Being a good guy like Chloe and Katie said he was. "Thank you Danny. I'll do that. I really appreciate this."

"There are a few things you should know but I have a meeting that I was supposed to be in 10 minutes ago so I'll fill you in when you get there and just so you know I'm deleting your number!"

She smiled. He really was a good guy. "Ok. Goodbye."

"Bye." he replied dryly. Disconnected and deleted her number. If she acted like he was gonna jump her bones the whole time she was there this was gonna be unbearable. They were supposed to be working side by side for God's sake!

**A/N and the story is startin to begin, they have already set off on the wrong foot AND there is a slight attraction from the off - oooo i sense trouble :D x**


	7. Leopards Den

Alice arrived at Leopards Den on Saturday afternoon. She wore blue jeans and a red checky shirt. Her hair was short and sleek. She climbed from her car. Was surprised to hear childish giggles and rumbling laughter.

"OK Ashley, Lola get him!" Came a mischievous voice. Don't ask how it sounded mischievous it just did.

"What?" she heard Danny gasp. Then, "Whoa that almost hit me!" More laughter followed then pounding footsteps. Danny came bounding around a corner a balloon followed and hit him it exploded splashing him with yellow paint.

Alice stood there mouth open, Danny was covered in paint. Literally covered head to toe, it dripped from him.

"Alice." he began quickly.

3 girls ran around the corner arms laden with bombs.

"He's stopped!" One screamed triumphantly.

Danny gave one last look at Alice and spun. "O no." he whispered. "Argh!" he yelped and dancing about trying to dodge as many blows as he could, which wasn't many.

The girls exhausted their supplies then fell about laughing. Meanwhile Danny looked comical, his whole body smeared with paint of all colours.

Alice was staring at him eyebrows raised.

"Dad, whose that?" Rosie asked after her laughter was calmed. She was pointing at Alice.

Alice looked at the little girl, so he was a dad. Obviously a good one by the way his little girl looked at him. She so obviously adored him, then again all fathers weren't like her own!

"Remember I told you we'd be having someone help us in the surgery?"

She nodded.

"This is the person. She is called Miss Collins."

"Alice!" she corrected. Danny smiled at her gratefully.

Rosie smiled widely. "I'm Rosie, he is my dad. This is Ashley and Lola. They are my friends." Rosie was so very clearly a leader, she just exuded confidence, a very secure child obviously.

Alice knelt down and offered her hand solemnly Rosie took it grinning and shook it as did her friends. She enjoyed being treated like an adult.

"Very nice to meet you Rosie, Ashley and Lola." Alice said in a posh voice.

The girls giggled.

Danny was grinning ear to ear. "You girls finished paint bombing?" he asked.

Rosie looked at her friends and they shook their heads.

"When you are give me a shout then you can go in the pool."

"Yay!" Rosie jumped and danced.

He halted her and walked across. "Don't go near the pool without me ok?"

Rosie nodded, "Kay dad."

Danny smiled widely and smeared paint from his hand across her face.

Rosie's jaw dropped. "DAD!" she yelped disgusted. He took a step towards her friends who ran. Rosie glared at her father then followed her friends.

Danny turned to Alice laughing. "Sorry about this." he motioned to himself. "I'd shake your hand in welcome but…."

Alice nodded, a reluctant smile blooming across her face. "Don't worry about it, looks like fun."

"We've been paint bombing since she could walk. We usually stand from a height and watch the balloons splatter on a sheet but today she decided that I was the intended target."

"You don't look too bothered about that."

He shrugged. "I'm not. She's my little girl and I'll be her target. I wanna enjoy these baby years while I can. The teenage ones will be hard!"

Alice nodded remembering hers, they had been practically unbearable. She had a feeling though that Danny was gonna be just fine.

"Anyway." he said breaking her thoughts. "I'll go have a quick shower then I'll show you round."

"Your daughter…."

"Caroline will watch her."

"Is she your wife?"

Danny's eyes were shuttered and he grabbed his bandaged forearm. "No, my wife is away right now." his tone told her he wasn't gonna elaborate, it was then Alice noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"Sorry." she whispered awkwardly.

He shook his head. "I'll introduce you to Caroline, if I don't and she sees you she will send her husband after you with a gun. She is very protective of my Rosie."

Alice nodded and followed him into the house.

"Caroline." he called.

An older blond woman appeared, she looked at Alice suspiciously. "Who are you, why are you here. Do I need to call Anders Danny?"

"Whoa Caroline cool your jets!"

Alice was taken aback by the woman's bluntness.

"Caroline this is Alice Collins, a student of mine she is gonna be working in the surgery."

"O. Sorry, poachers and such." Caroline elaborated to Alice shaking her hand.

Caroline looked sideways at Danny. "I see your daughters plan worked."

"You knew and didn't warn me?"

"And take the fun out of it for Rosie? Plus you can't say you didn't know. They talked about it loud enough!"

He laughed. "Ok so I did. Rosie is having a great time."

Caroline and Danny shared a look. Then he turned to Alice. "I'll be 5 minutes." he promised. "Hope this paint is washable."

"Wouldn't count on it, I sorta helped her!" Caroline crowed. "It suits you."

He gave Caroline the finger then walked off.

Caroline meanwhile began to brew some tea. Gestured to Alice to sit down.

"Nice house." Alice murmured nervously. "Big, homely." she clasped her hands on the kitchen table tightly.

Caroline smiled at her reassuringly. "My husband Anders grew up here." she frowned playfully. "Explains a lot actually."

Alice didn't understand the joke.

"So is this it? Like the house and surgery?" Alice asked.

"Nope, this is a game reserve. It's quiet at the moment. Picks up again in a few weeks then we have game drives, guests."

Alice's eyes widened.

"Danny….well you and Danny now do a lot of work out in the bush. We have the big 5 plus other animals."

"Whoa." she whispered. She had got lucky on her placement.

"Will you be here long?" Caroline asked. She looked out of the window at Rosie and the girls.

Alice shrugged. "As soon as the computer at Uni recognises that I'm alive and actually exist then I'm gone. Danny is just helping me out."

"That's our Danny." Caroline murmured studying Alice. "Anyway!" Caroline finished, no point in mentioning Miranda if she wasn't here that long. "Let's….."

Danny walked from his shower, hair glistening with droplets.

"You ready Alice?" he asked after rubbing his hair and then banging the towel in the washing machine.

"Danny you look slightly jaundiced." Caroline joked.

"Ha ha ha." he said in a high pitched voice. "Did I warn you that you have to put up with her?" Danny asked.

Alice smiled. "It was nice speaking to you Caroline."

"I doubt that." Danny muttered.

Caroline swatted Danny with a towel. He jumped as she caught him on the bum. Rubbed the spot. "Ow!"

Alice just couldn't seem to stop smiling here! Danny turned to her. "Let's go - quickly."

Alice looked up at him, tried to ignore the thought that he looked really good fresh from his shower. They walked from the house.

"Caroline didn't ask you anything too personal did she?"

"No, she was good."

He was visibly relieved. "She can be quite forward."

Alice smiled. "I like her. Your not the boss man here, like you are at Uni."

"Erm yes I am!" he said loftily. "Caroline told me!"

Alice laughed loudly.

Danny watched her smiling. Then shook his head and pointed out he surgery. "That is where the magic happens."

He showed her around outside then he took her in. "Feel free to have a poke around."

Alice had a wander, saw two lions sleeping in the pens.

"First job is releasing them." he nodded.

She looked startled.

"You can tell me how it goes."

Her jaw dropped. "M…me?….alone…..lions?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "That's why you're here."

"B….but…"

He laughed loudly. "C'mon Alice, you can't be that easy to beat at jokes."

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

He held up his hands in surrender. She continued her perusal of the cages.

"The office." he pointed. "Is a no Rosie zone so if she is nagging you feel free to lock yourself in there. I escape there often."

Alice doubted that, he was a hands on father. "Rosie seems sweet."

"O she is sweet, and charming and adorable…and totally shameless. She will have you eating out of the palm of her hand!" he told her. "But seriously if she bugs you just tell me." a new woman around here was a novelty and Rosie was dying for a mother figure too latch on to. "She will be at school most of the time anyway." he paused a second. "I can ask Caroline if I can disappear for an hour and give you a quick tour of the land, show you the animals."

"It's not necessary, your daughter…"

"I don't mind." he smiled. "You'll be helping me, see I'm lulling Rosie into a false sense of security."

Alice's smiled shifted and she took a step back. "What!"

"I that sounded bad didn't it." he made a face. "I just mean that she expects me to get revenge on her for paint bombing me. She doesn't think I'll do it while you're here." he grinned devilishly.

Alice made a face.

"We play practical jokes all the time. She upped it another level when you saw me like that."

You know what he really was so much more approachable here at home. More natural, he hadn't wore his glasses either…. "Don't you need your…" she pointed to her eyes.

"Only if I'm doing a lot of reading, at Uni I wear them just in case. Plus I think it makes me look intellectual!" he said in a posh voice making a lofty face.

She rolled her eyes.

"So let me go speak to Caroline." he said picking up where they left off before. "And then we will go."

She smiled. "Sure."

**A/N alice if finally there - where will it go from here? **

**i finally got around to reviewin other peoples stories, sorry about the delay on that, and about the erratic updates on here. decorating is hell! x**

**hope your enjoying :D**


	8. Tricks

As Danny was asking Caroline if she was ok watching Rosie while he took Alice on a tour Rosie walked into the kitchen and looked at him. He put his hands up innocently and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He gave her his most innocent expression, she and friends were now grinning like they were winning. He would let them think that, these kids had a lot to learn.

"I know that face." Caroline whispered as Rosie walked away.

"It is in hand." he said simply with a sneaky smile.

"Do I need the camcorder like last time. And please tell me your not gonna use my whipped cream again."

He laughed heartily. "Your whipped cream is safe….this time! And no I don't need the camcorder. Since she thinks everything is fine I shall have my revenge now."

He went in the drawer and pulled out some balloons. Filled them with water.

"Your as big a kid as her!" Caroline chuckled.

"She needs fun in her life, do me a favour attach the hose."

"O your not." Caroline gasped.

"They want the pool." he said saccharine sweet.

"You do this and she'll go back at you double, triple even!"

"She'll go easy, I'm her daddy."

"She'll have you, all bets will be off!" Caroline warned.

He shook his head.

"I warned you remember that, o and I had no part of this. She scares me sometimes." she joked.

Danny put his balloons in a bucket and carried them outside. Alice saw him.

"What…"

"Sshhh." he said putting the bucket down and pressing a finger to her lips. He thrust balloons that wobbled precariously at her. "Will you carry those?"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Revenge!" he crowed. I'll give you deniability." he added.

Alice did as he asked and they crept around the veranda until they were directly above the girls. He piled loads of bombs in his arms and bent across the veranda. The girls were sat in a circle talking.

"BOMBS AWAY!" he yelled and dropped them

There was a chorus of squeals and screams as Danny dropped more balloons.

"Excuse me." Danny said quickly and ran around the veranda she followed and saw him pick up a hose that was spewing water. He sprinted towards the girls hose held high.

"Dad no!" Rosie screamed as cold water washed over her all 3 girls were dashing around frantically. Danny meanwhile was merciless. By the time he was finished all 3 girls were dripping wet.

Rosie stared at her dad. Her face warned him that she was declaring war at the soonest opportunity. This was a Trevanion war and may the strongest man win!

Danny smiled at his daughter. "I'm taking Alice on a tour." he said conversationally, like he hadn't just doused her in freezing water. "Be good for Caroline and you can go in the pool if she'll watch you."

Rosie looked at him. Her expression never wavering from her war pose.

"See you soon baby girl." he laughed.

As he walked away he heard her friends talking.

"Your dad is fun!"

"He's stupid!" Rosie declared, wet feet slapping against the mud.

Danny laughed.

(X)

Danny drove Alice around the land pointing out landmarks and various animals. Alice sat just absorbing all the information, surprisingly she was more relaxed then she could ever remember being. That had nothing to do with Danny though! Of that she was certain! "You and your daughter always do stuff like that?" if they did it was bound to be fun and games at work, she added silently.

"Not always." he replied. It wasn't possible when Miranda had her moods so when she wasn't here Danny made it as fun and spontaneous for Rosie, not that Alice needed to know that!

"Looks like fun." Alice said smiling.

"It is, she amazes me some of the ideas she comes up with. Dunno if I should be proud or worried about her ingenuity."

Alice laughed heartily.

Danny glanced at her as she laughed. He liked the sound…then chided himself. "It's hard on Rosie being an only child. We don't exactly have an abundance of neighbours."

"Siblings can be overrated." she told him.

"I wouldn't know, I was an only child. I hated it." he told her.

"She isn't missing anything you know. You fill in the fun gap a sibling would." then she was silent like she said too much.

"Thanks." he simply said, grateful for her words. He pulled the truck to a stop pointed out a pride of lions. "There's our newest member." a tinge of pride in his tone.

"Wow." she whispered. She had never seen a lion in it's natural habitat never mind a whole pride of them so close!

Danny looked at her and saw her eyes shining.

"They're amazing." she whispered, the lions carried on oblivious to their presence.

"Yeah they are." he agreed. "Love how the men just lie around while the lioness does everything." he smiled and nodded. "My kinda life."

She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "That is SUCH a man phrase!" she drawled lazily.

He grinned cockily. "Seeing as I am a man…." he trailed off realising that sounded iffy.

They drive along once more and she was awed by even more animals. Gripped his arm when they saw a cheetah cub on the floor.

He grabbed a gun and she grabbed the vet box. Danny was on his knees checking it. He twisted his face. "We're gonna have to operate."

"We?" she squeaked.

"Um I mean me." wow he was already thinking of them as a team. "Like I said you don't start til Monday. Can you hold it until we get home?"

She nodded and carried it over to the truck. He climbed in and started the truck, she monitored the animal while he drove. "Wonder where the mother is." she mused.

"Judging by the bite marks I'd d say a larger predator scared her off and we scared them off."

"Think she'll survive?" Alice asked.

"Don't know." he admitted. "Her injuries are bad." they drove on in silence. "Tell me what you see." he asked.

"Huh?"

"Tell me her injuries." he coaxed.

Alice frowned and ran her hands down the animals body. "She has a sprained leg,"

He nodded. "Good."

"Her head looks fine, no swelling." she murmured to herself. Began rattling off other observations.

Danny had to admit she did far better than he expected her too.

"There's a lot of blood too not enough to have hit an artery though." she looked at him. "Did I miss anything?"

He shook his head.

Alice would never admit it but she had ran her head through every injuries she knew, not to impress him she just wanted to help the animal…..

"Your very good Alice." Danny added.

Alice smiled widely.

He pulled the truck to a stop and jumped out of it. Took the injured animal from her. "You can stay here if you want, while I operate. See how I do things." he offered.

She hesitated then nodded, wanted to see if the animal made it. He scrubbed up and was working within minutes. He kept glancing at her and saw her hands twitching. He knew the feeling well.

"Fell free to join in." he said looking at her momentarily.

Alice hesitated, torn then pulled on an apron and some gloves.

(X)

It took a an hour and a half but they managed to stabilise the animal. Danny was shattered. He looked outside and saw darkness falling, hadn't realised it was so late!

Alice dumped he gloves. "Is it always that hard?"

He shook his head. "It seemed to be one thing after another."

"All that for one little cheetah cub!"

"We couldn't let your first patient die." he said it in jest but fully meant it. He fully intended to keep going up the very end!

Alice smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

They stood side by side at the sink. "You're a natural by the way. Give it a month and you'll be running the place." he glanced at her.

"Not that I will be here that long."

"Yeah, you know what I meant." he made a face at her.

She made one back.

"You wanna come up for a drink?" he asked softly.

Alice then looked outside and saw the light fading. She looked unsure.

He put his hands up. "Don't worry it's fine if you wanna go home."

"One drink couldn't hurt I suppose." she finally said.

They walked up to the house.

"I only asked you to stay so you can get used to the place." he lowered his voice. "The house and vets are haunted you know!"

"Yeah right!" Alice scoffed.

"No seriously the spirits will be unsettled with you being here. All kinds of strange goings on will happen now! Dupe, you havent met him yet, well he went in the living room alone one night his hair jet black, next morning it was grey!" Danny's eyes wide.

"Your having me on!" she protested. Looked around shiftily.

"AND." he carried on. "When I asked him what happened he refused to tell me!" his tone grave.

Alice was staring at him. Shook her head stiffly.

He shrugged. "Don't believe me. Just don't walk past the spare room by yourself." he nodded seriously.

"W…why?" she cleared her throat.

"There's an amorous male ghost in there, some great great uncle of Dupe's he was quite the ladies man and likes…" he trailed off.

"What?" Alice whispered mouth open slightly.

He motioned her closer. "He pinches woman's bums! Dupe was pissed when the ghost did it to Caroline!"

"Um ok." Alice replied unsureput her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry, I'll walk behind you."

As Alice entered the house in front of him he grinned widely. He shouldn't mess with her….. what the hell it was fun!

Rosie spotted her dad as he walked into the house. She ran to him and he caught her, she grinned evilly and spread whipped cream all over his face.

Alice turned and saw his shocked expression. Couldn't restrain the burst of laughter that erupted from inside her.

Danny put Rosie down. She was smiling smugly.

"I won't sleep till I get my own back my darling daughter." he warned using his sleeve to wipe it off.

Rosie wiggled her eyebrows like she already knew what she was gonna do if he did.

Alice saw his face and again laughed.

He looked at her.

"I guess if the ghost tries to accost me I'm on my own." Alice murmured

Rosie looked at her like she was weird. "What ghost?"

Alice looked at Danny her eyebrows raised. He was moving from one foot to the other sheepishly.

Alice bent down and motioned Rosie over, whispered something in her ear. Looked at Danny and whispered again.

Rosie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Alice stood up smiling and nodded.

Rosie nodded excitedly.

O God he was really worried now, especially given the matching looks of mischievousness that they were sharing.

"I am fully within my rights to sack you!" he warned Alice playfully.

"Really on what grounds?" she asked cockily.

"I'll think of something!"

"What about me daddy?" Rosie asked.

"Your much easier, I'll cut off your pocket money."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

She was right he wouldn't, like he'd tell her that though!

Alice could tell by his face he was playing. She really liked it here! This man and his child they were so….she couldn't explain it, she just really liked it.

Caroline appeared from the living room. "Your tea is in the oven you both missed it."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Caroline, for today everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Caroline smiled. "I'm off home to my husband." she looked at Alice. "Rosie is far easier than him!" she then hugged Danny and Rosie shook Alice's hand then left.

Danny checked his watch spoke to his daughter. "You can go watch TV for a little bit, I'll go run your bath."

Rosie shot off. "Gimmie a minute." he asked.

He disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of running water filled the hallway along with Danny shouting, "Shoo, get out."

He walked towards her.

"What was that about?"

He shrugged. "Getting rid of the ghosts."

"Ha ha." she said dryly. "That is twice you have got me today!"

He grinned boyishly. "I know, it's great, it's been ages since I had so much fun at work!"

"Whatever floats your boat!"

He gestured her to sit down and used the oven gloves to get her plate from the oven. "Careful, the plate is hot." Placed a bottle in front of her with a clear glass. He ran turned the bath off, returned then sat down to eat.

"So what did you say to my lil girl?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head. "Can't tell you, a woman's secret."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid she's gonna do something to me in my sleep. I could do without two woman after me." he told her playfully.

Alice shook her head. "Let me give you a little advice, if you have revenge on her you'll have double trouble on your hands."

"Double…." he looked at her and she grinned.

"You would help her?" he asked in disbelief.

"I owe you for two jokes at my expense."

"Ok you both win!" he grumbled.

"Rosie we win!" Alice called.

Rosie popped her head out and wooped. Alice gave her a thumbs up.

"My own daughter….." he muttered trailing off.

Alice looked at him then dug in, surprised at how hungry she was. "Steak and mash potatoes with all the trimmings." she murmured appreciatively.

"The usual unless I cook. I do a great beans on toast."

"Don't be knocking beans on toast!" she laughed. "Us poor students live on it!"

Danny and Alice were chatting comfortably, like they had known each other for years. It wasn't like he was her teacher anymore, he was just a man she got along with, a co-worker.

"Anyway." he began took a small drink from his bottle. "The final thing you need to know is that you can stay here, either in a private hut or a room in the house or at your own place I have no preference."

"You mean stay here with a ghost who wants to ravish me?"

"Come to think of it you might be safer at your own place, that ghost won't take no for an answer you know. I barely fight him off!" he shook his head. "If you decided to live here my guard will be up for him mind!"

She smiled. "I think I'll stay where I am, I share a flat." she elaborated.

He nodded. "Ok. I need emergency contact details if you get hurt but all that can be done on Monday." He tapped his bottle to hers. "It's gonna be nice working with you."

Alice didn't voice it but she felt the same.

Rosie appeared. "Dad."

"I'd better be going." Alice said quickly.

He nodded. "See you bright and early Monday."

Alice nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." and for more than just the animals. Although she wasn't aware of that fact….yet.

**A/N and already there is a spark, wonder what is gonna happen hmmmm... :D x**


	9. Busy

A month passed. Alice and Danny settled into a comfortable routine, the more time they spent the more relaxed they were around the other. Alice was gradually gaining more confidence in herself under Danny's gentle guidance. He coaxed her into taking the lead and she visibly blossomed under his tutelage. He was about to suggest for her to lead surgeries until their animals started displaying unusual symptoms. The illness was easily diagnosed, problem was all the affected animals needed surgery. Danny and Alice found themselves working around the clock…..

(X)

"Alice!" Danny yelled running into the house.

Alice was asleep in the spare room. He knocked quickly then entered.

"Alice, I need you."

"Huh?" Alice asked groggily. Sleep laced her tone.

"I'm sorry to wake you but there is another one." he said, his tone full of guilt. He knew how tired she was, fatigue weighed down heavily on him also.

She was on her feet in seconds, pulled her shoes on. Ran down to the surgery beside him. They were operating minutes later.

After operating they were cleaning up.

"Is Dupe gonna find anymore?" Alice asked suppressing a yawn. "Seems every time I close my eyes he finds another one." she rubbed her face tiredly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "When an animal picks something up it doesn't usually turn into an epidemic." he promised.

She nodded, released the yawn she had been holding.

"Have you heard from the uni yet?" he asked walking away, feigning disinterest. He was just making conversation, he wasn't worried at all he knew it!

She shook her head when he looked at her. "Good thing I started here."

"You know." he said looking at his equipment, his face aloof. "We could make this permanent." he said softly picking up his scalpel then placing it back down. "We're used to each other now. Settled." he added fussing over the equipment.

Alice smiled softly. So he wanted her to stay? He looked at her, his face neutral.

She nodded slowly. "I like it. You're right, we have a rapport now."

His smile was suddenly wide. An alarm bell was telling him there was a reason she couldn't stay but he couldn't remember what it was. It seemed he forgot most things around her. She was so easy to be around.

"You sure? Has Rosie been bothering you?"

"Not really." Alice smiled fondly. "She's a little cutie."

He smiled. "She's really taken to you. Talks about you often."

"Really?" Alice asked surprised.

He nodded. "She and her friends think your amazing."

"I remember what I was like at that age. Young girls are amazed by small trivial things."

He frowned. "You shouldn't put yourself down. Your not trivial." he told her seriously. She was far from trivial, she was brilliant and amazing and complicated and so much more.

"You just don't know me yet." she countered.

"Yes I do. I see something good. Something far from trivial. I won't let you talk about yourself that way!"

Alice looked at the floor and shook her head like she didn't believe him. He was about to try and change her mind when he suddenly remembered that they were student an teacher. He backed off and changed the subject. "Caroline said a man named Ian rang and asked for you."

"Ian." she breathed. "He's the person I live with. He'll be worried about me. I haven't text him in a while." they had just started dating. She didn't know why, she didn't feel attracted to him, or anybody actually.

"Caroline said that he was gonna call back later."

She frowned. "I gotta be getting home, is that ok?" she didn't want to leave…..

"Definitely, you've went above and beyond the call of duty recently."

"It's all experience." she told him smiling. "I don't mind. You really helped me since I've been here. You're a good teacher, patient especially if I'm starting to lose my cool."

He raised his eyebrow. "That happened once and I don't blame you, the lioness started to wake up. I was losing my cool!"

"Yeah but you didn't panic and start screaming that her tongue was going in!" Alice had been shaking for an hour afterward!

"At least you didn't try and pull it back out!" he admitted.

Her jaw dropped slowly. "No way!" she whispered.

He nodded and blushed. "I actually went to do it then realised she'd take a few of my fingers with it!"

Alice laughed. That was what she loved about him, he always made her feel better about things she did wrong. Seemed that she did the same things he did. Like her mistakes were his ten years ago. Except no, she didn't love him, she just liked that aspect of his personality - she didn't love him, he was her teacher!

He cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you take the next few days off? We've been hard at it recently, not a moments rest. I'm a good guy usually I don't work my employees into the ground." his eyes shined with good humour. "Caroline won't let me. Said its bad for business, you know disposing of their corpses."

A few days off would be heaven. "I don't know, don't you need me?"

"I insist!" he told her smiling.

"If your sure…" she trailed off.

"Do you want me to be disposing of your corpse within the next week or so. I don't want to, the University might dislike that and then I would be in trouble! They frown upon the accidental killing of students."

"Anyone who knows me would think you were fully justified."

"Well I know that, but they still wouldn't like it!" he told her seriously.

"HEY!" she protested.

"Plus it's not like I need you here to keep me in line. You should know that Rosie does that! Much to my annoyance!" he smiled. "Look I'm really sure."

She looked down and he touched her hand.

"Really." he whispered his voice lowered due to the feelings he was experiencing at the touch.

Alice meanwhile was staring at their hands. His big one seemed to dwarf her little one. He was so big compared to her but she was never afraid around him. On the contrary, he always made her feel secure.

The radio crackled breaking both of their thoughts. Danny pulled his hand away.

"Sorry there might be another one." Dupe said apologetically.

"I can sort this." he told Alice. "Go on."

Meanwhile Alice had pushed her hands in her pockets unsettled by the way her thoughts were headed. "I don't mind staying."

"Right it is now an order second vet!" he told her playfully. "Only person I know who won't take time off when it is offered to them."

"No it's not another one, I was wrong." Dupe 's voice came over the radio.

Alice smiled at him. "Thanks I appreciate it. The time off and working here."

Danny held the door open as they left the surgery. He was always doing stuff like that for her. Holding her chair, and the door getting her drinks. He did it for Caroline too so it wasn't just something he did for her. She really liked it. He was polite.

"I like having you here too. It frees up my time a little. Have fun with your time off."

"I'll mostly sleep." she admitted.

You'll be back here fresh as a daisy and I'll be zombified." he laughed as they approached her car.

"Enjoy your zombification then." she quipped.

"I should warn you in zombie films the beautiful girls are always the first to go!"

She smiled. "I guess I'm safe then."

"You feel a false sense on security, just like Rosie." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe that is what I'm letting you think." she smiled wickedly.

He laughed. His green eyes shining.

She did too, it was a musical sound. "If you need me…."

"I'll call you. I survived many years without you, you know." he told her.

She lowered her voice. "You just didn't know what you were missing."

He stared at her, his green eyes flashed. They shared a moment where green eyes stared in to blue and the world seemed to stop. All was silent.

His mouth began to curve. "No I didn't."

It hit them both like a lightning bolt without warning. They were flirting and they really really shouldn't be. He cleared his throat and stepped back. Made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

"I'd better be going," she whispered climbing into her car. She was disconcerted by the fact she was flirting with Danny, and enjoying it. That she wanted to carry it on - and that was wrong! Not after all the trouble at her last uni - trouble that was completely untrue!

Danny nodded. Unable to tear his gaze away from her eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade. He hadn't really noticed before. They had little lights in their depths that made them shimmer and shine.

He was just about to snap out of it when she smiled at him.

"Bye then."

"Bye." he squeaked.

As Alice rummaged for her car keys she kept sneaking glances at him. He looked normal.

Danny meanwhile had forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to talk. Her smile was lethal. Literally it should come with a warning, nothing had ever affected him like that before…..Danny this is your student! And you are having completely inappropriate thoughts about her! Well not really, he wasn't thinking about…..he so wasn't going there. He could do without the mental images. He shook his head and waved as she drove away. Ok now she was gone he had a few days to get his head in order. As soon as he had some sleep he was sure these feelings he had would go, he wasn't feeling anything except tiredness! That is all! He heard the phone ring, he walked inside to pick it up.

"Hello Daniel Trevanion." he said.

"Hello Danny." a familiar voice replied.

His stomach dropped. Someone he hadn't spared a second thought to recently, even though he should have.

"Hello Miranda." her name came out on an exhaled breath.

**A/N wonder why she is ringing...hmmm trouble is looming over the horizon.  
>(The story gets better, its a little bit bleh atm sorry - i jst wrote some today so i know)<br>anyway i apologise for the lack of updates on my story recently and the lack of reviewers on all your stories. beyond busy atm, but gave myself a day off today. like i say, decorating=HELL!  
>hope your enjoying, in spite of the rubbishness lol x<strong>


	10. Back Home

"Hello Miranda." her name came out as an exhaled breath.

He stood not saying a word. Miranda wasn't speaking either, an awkward silence was beginning to descend. Miranda broke it.

"You didn't come to see me." she whispered.

"I've been busy, Rosie, the surgery." he trailed off. He didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm better now settled, I can come home."

"O." he replied sadly.

"You don't sound very happy." she told him.

To be honest he wasn't. It sounded awful but his life, Rosie's life were simpler when she was away.

"Do you remember how you scared our daughter?" he asked.

"Everything is fuzzy, like a dream."

"Well it was very real for us!" he retorted. Then exhaled. "I'm sorry Miranda, it's been manic over here and I haven't been sleeping. I'm sure when you get home you'll settle quickly."

"Just me, you and Rosie, same as always. See you soon." she disconnected.

"Dammit!" he groaned. Miranda was coming home, and he had asked Alice to stay. Yeah Miranda might be calm now, but that never lasted forever. From the time Miranda stepped foot in this house he and Rosie would be walking on eggshells. He didn't want to do this but he had to find a way to get rid of Alice. He picked his phone up and dialled the number for Moira.

"Hello." a bubbly female voice answered.

"Hello Moira, it's Danny."

"Where's my dinner?" she laughed. " A woman could starve waiting for you!"

"Look about Alice Collins, has her placement come through yet?"

He heard typing. "Yes I have the details right in front of me."

"Where?" he asked exhaling in relief.

"It's at your place."

He resisted the urge to swear. "What?"

"Yeah." she told him. "You big brave knight coming to that poor girls rescue, your stuck with her now!"

"Can it be changed?" he asked conversationally.

"You having problems?" Moira asked.

"Of course not, I just need to make sure she wants to stay. That she has other options." he lied smoothly.

"Well yes it can be changed but only once, then the computer thinks she's a trouble maker and she gets thrown off the course."

He winced. What if she ended up with a nut job. Or some sexual harasser or something. Some guy who wouldn't take no for an answer? He'd kill him! He exhaled knowing he couldn't do that to her. Then again what if Miranda went off on one?

"Ok Moira thanks." he said dejected. Disconnected the call.

He had no other choice. At the moment he'd play it by ear, see how it all went. If Miranda started behaving erratically he'd have to tell Alice she had to go. To bad she couldn't take him and Rosie with her.

(X)

Miranda was due home, Danny had spoke and tried to reassure Rosie.

"Why she gotta come home though?" She asked eyes shining with tears.

"She's better now." but for how long.

"She doesn't stay better though!" her tears fell. "I don't want to live here with her."

"It'll be ok baby, I'll take care of you." he promised.

"But what if she hurts you really badly this time and you get taken away? What happens if you die and I gotta stay with her forever and…"

He picked her up and put her on his knee. "Daddy is superman really." he whispered in her ear. "Nothing hurts daddy. See when mum hurt my arm. Did I get taken away?"

She shook her head. "You didn't even cry!"

"Coz I'm superman. I promise you she won't hurt me or you."

Rosie nodded, then was once again visibly upset as her mother walked into the house.

"Hello Danny. Rosie." she said placing her bag on the floor.

The first thing they noticed was that Miranda called Rosie, Rosie. She hadn't done that in years - ever even!

"Hello mum." Rosie whispered looking at her chair.

"Can I have a hug?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

Rosie looked unsure. Danny stared at Miranda trying to work out her angle, she always had one!

"It's ok." Miranda assured. "If you don't want to!"

Rosie walked over to her mother slowly. Miranda went down to her knees and hugged her gently. Closed her eyes. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." she whispered. Pulled back and looked at her. "Your so pretty." smoothed her brown hair back from her face. "I see your dad in your face, it's the stubborn jaw."

Danny continued to look at his wife. This was all familiar, like she was before her illness. He wanted to believe she was better. That they could be a family again. But it never lasted.

Miranda looked up at Danny and smiled. "Have you been ok?" it seemed to Danny she was being very cautious…..why?

He nodded. "I survived." he had no choice not to, he had a child to raise.

Rosie was looking at her mum wearily, like she expected her to go off at any second.

"Me and dad need to talk sweetheart." Miranda murmured.

Rosie looked to her dad for confirmation. He nodded and she shot off to her room.

Danny stood up as did Miranda. "So how have you been?" he asked as soon as Rosie was out of earshot.

Miranda exhaled and walked towards the kitchen. "They're trying me on some new experimental medicine. I've had everything else. All the combo's known to man." she didn't tell Danny about the side effects of this one, like extreme paranoia and behavioural shifts, drastic ones!

"And?" he asked.

"I'm calmer and I can think now. I remember the stuff I did and it feels like it wasn't me. I'm sorry Danny, your arm. You know how much I love you, I'd never hurt you!"

He looked down at his scar. "You should be apologising to Rosie."

"I know." she sighed. "I hate that she's scared of me." She went into her bag and handed him a letter. "Here's contact details if I start acting weirdly.

He took the envelope his eyes narrowed, the old Miranda would never have gave him this.

"Honestly Danny I have changed!" she promised.

Talking about change….. "Miranda there has been some changes here you need to know about."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We have a student vet in. They work in the surgery with me."

"How has it been? Has he ok?"

"She's doing really well. Her name is Alice Collins."

Miranda nodded.

"And Caroline and Dupe are thinking about moving back in."

"I guess I forced them out last time?"

"You did." he replied honestly.

"Look Danny I am sorry, for everything. I want us to go back to how we were before. I want us to be a proper family. I want to be a proper mother to Rosie, a proper wife to you."

He shook his head. "I understand I do but we have had 8 years of you coming home and being fine then for whatever reason your meds stop working or you don't take them and it all ends up chaos."

She exhaled.

"Give us time. To get to know you again." he asked.

She nodded. "About Alice…."

"She's having a few days off. The surgery is just calming down, we were operating around the clock." he smiled. "She was a star considering she isn't even qualified yet. Don't know what I would have done without her."

"So you two get along?" she asked, her tone tinged with suspicion.

"It was abit iffy at first but yeah, we're really starting to gel."

Miranda bit back a 'like we used to.' There was one thing she knew for sure, she was going to be keeping an eye on this Alice!

**A/N so Miranda is bk! The people of Leopards Den better watch out or is she better now?  
><strong>


	11. Instant Dislike

**3 Days Later**

Alice hopped from the car, smiled as the suns rays warmed her face. She saw Rosie trying to do hand stands.

"You alright?"

Rosie shrugged.

"You trying to do handstands or cartwheels?"

"Both, I can't do neither. I'm rubbish." she tried again and landed on her bum in the dust

"I can walk on my hands you know." Alice told her

"Really?"

Alice nodded.

"Bet you can't." Rosie said cynically.

"What do you bet." Alice smiled.

Rosie frowned. "Um."

"How about you help me clean out the pens later?"

Rosie nodded and they shook hands solemnly.

Alice put her hands up flipped until her feet were in the air. Then she bent her legsand began to move slowly, concentrating on distributing her weight. Then she leaned back and landed back on her feet, dusted her self off.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow." Rosie breathed. "That was amazing. Show me how to do that please!" she begged.

O yeah, she was a regular clown. "How about I help you with some handstands?"

Rosie nodded.

"When I was a little girl." Alice said kneeling down and moving Rosie's feet apart. "I used to do these against the wall until I could do it without falling."

"That's a good idea." Rosie agreed.

"Right." Alice stood up and moved into the same stance Rosie was. "Instead of doing it really fast try to do it a little slower." she then showed her how to move.

Rosie nodded. As she went into the air Alice caught her legs. "Right are you arms steady?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, don't let go yet though. I'll fall!"

"Ok, but I'm gonna loosen my hold."

"Kay."

"Hey Rosie look." Alice said a seond later.

Rosie saw her upside down.

"No hands." then waved at her.

Rosie squealed in delight then wobbled. Fell. Jumped up, Alice high fived her.

"Can you help me with cartwheels, and walking on my hands?"

Alice checked her watch "I gotta start work soon. How about I come by early tomorrow?"

Rosie nodded excitedly.

"Remember, there's always the wall if your struggling." tugged one of her pigtails gently.

"I'm gonna practice in my room."

"Don't worry about the pens later, i was on joking." Alice told her then smiled and watched as Rosie sped off. She always ran, she had such enthusiasm for everything.

Alice looked around, surprised to find that she had missed this place. The hustle bustle, the animals, she was loathe to admit that she missed the people too, but not just Danny, all of them Rosie, Caroline even gruff funny Dupe….. As Alice was pondering this an unknown woman walked from the house.

Alice looked at her, she looked familiar, yet not.

"Hi." Alice said smiling widely.

"Hello." Miranda replied stiffly. She knew who this girl was. Still she had to make sure. "You are?"

Alice approached her. "Alice Collins. I work in the surgery."

She knew it! "O, I'm Miranda Trevanion. Danny, sorry Mr Trevanion's wife." she put emphasis on the word wife.

Mr Trevanion? Alice thought.

"I'm sorry he hasn't mentioned you to me, see I'm home and we've been busy." Miranda smiled.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Funny he didn't mention you to me either!" Alice replied smugly. "We've been busy!" throwing her words back at her. Chloe had obviously been right about this bitch, she didn't extend her hand she had no love for abusers.

Miranda shot her a malevolent glare, so Danny hadn't even mentioned her huh?

How could Danny even like her? Alice thought Full on stick up her ass, and this woman could go and get flattened before she started calling Danny Mr Trevanion - for her? Screw that! She froze for a second, she hoped she didn't turn on Danny later coz of what she said. "Is Danny around?" Alice asked.

Miranda's eyes narrowed at the use of his given name. "Aren't you a little familiar Alice? He is your boss is he not?"

"He is my boss and when HE asks me to call him Mr Trevanion I will, and not before!" this woman grated on Alice's nerves. She was well on way to getting sacked, she didn't really care someone needed to put this woman in her place!

"I don't much care for your tone." Miranda warned.

"Good thing it's not you I'm working with then is it? So I repeat where is Danny?"

"I'm gonna speak to him to have you removed from here!" she fumed.

Alice clapped. "O goodie so you do know where he is then? Actually I'll go find him."

Miranda's jaw dropped. "You can't go in the house, my daughter is there!"

"O you mean Rosie, we have lovely little bonding sessions, she asked my opinion on getting her room decorated." Alice laughed.

Alice saw Miranda's back raise. She really should not be treating her like this, her superior demeanour just provoked the worst from her. Again how on earth did Danny love this woman, she was such a bitch! She exhaled. "Look Mrs Trevanion." she gave in gracefully. "Would you please tell me where…" no freaking way was she calling him Mr Trevanion. "Your husband is." she finished.

Miranda smiled victoriously. Alice bit her lip.

"He is in the house. He doesn't spend much time in the surgery when I am home."

Probably coz she didn't let him! Alice bit that back, wouldn't do no one any good! "That's why I am here." she said stiffly, she wanted to wipe that smile off her face!

"Yes, the only reason remember that!"

Alice had hit her limit. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped taking a step forward instinctively.

Suddenly Danny walked outside, he smiled widely when he noticed Alice. "Hi, you do look rested." he jogged down the stairs happily.

Alice looked at him and smiled in reply. "You don't look zombiefied!" she walked past and completely dismissed Miranda, who's eyes darkened.

"We had a quiet few days. I see you met my wife." he smiled down at Miranda.

"Yeah." Alice said dismissively.

Danny looked between them, didn't sense the tension.

"I'm just gonna get to work then." Alice told him.

"Ah raring to go, I like that. We have lots to do."

Miranda had been forgotten about as they walked down to the surgery side by side.

Miranda stood and watched them then stomped into the house towards the kitchen. That little scene there worried her, when they saw each other they just acted like she didn't even exist, and Danny didn't even look at her! All she had heard from Danny the last 3 days was Alice, Alice, Alice. Ok she might have prompted him, and he might have said they he was sick of talking about her, but still he still did if she pushed him far enough! This wasn't good, Danny could develop feelings for this girl very easily. She had none of her own problems and she was beautiful too. Short black hair, clear blue eyes and a disarming smile. Danny seemed to melt when he looked at her, and he didn't even notice either! Not this girl couldn't do that. She couldn't steal Danny. She had to find a way of making him stay with her.

"Mum can you put my leg back on my doll?" Rosie walked up to her and handed her the doll. "It popped off and dad is in the surgery with Alice."

"Hey Rosie, do you like Alice?" she asked conversationally.

Rosie shrugged. "She's ok. She just showed me how to do handstands she's really good! I used to talk to her a lot in the beginning but before dad said I need to leave her alone and not bug her all the time. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure she is nice to you."

That elicited a smile. Rosie was starting to warm to her. That was another point for her. "Your dad's right you know. About Alice."

Rosie shrugged.

"AND I had to have a little talk to her coz I heard her saying mean things about you." Miranda whispered.

"Really?" Rosie asked hurt.

"She said your handstands were the worst she had ever seen and you shouldn't do them anymore! I told her that she couldn't say things about you, that your a beautiful little girl and if she didn't stop I'd sort her out!"

"Why would she do that?" Rosie whispered.

"Coz some people aren't nice. You don't want to be around mean people do you?"

Rosie shook her head.

"I think it's best that you don't talk to her or anything at all!" Miranda told her.

Rosie nodded.

"That's a good girl." Miranda kissed her cheek. "There's your baby honey."

"Thanks mum. I'm starting to be happy your back. If you were still gone I'd still think Alice was nice."

"I'll always take care of you. Now you go and take good care of your baby."

Rosie toddled off.

Right that was Rosie sorted. Danny wouldn't like it when Rosie started blanking Alice. Maybe he'd even sack her! Now though, she needed an idea to keep him with her. she frowned, then an idea came to her.

"Baby." she whispered.

That's what she could do, she and Danny could have another baby. They always wanted a big family. He hated being an only child. She smiled, she had planning to do. If she was gonna get pregnant she would have to stop her tablets. Danny wouldn't be happy. She didn't have to tell him though! As soon as she could she would go to a doctors and see if there was anything different they could give her. Plus one or two wouldn't hurt would it?

She frowned, stopping taking them had never done any good before - she wouldn't but her marriage was at stake! She saw how that girl looked at Danny! He said he only knew her five weeks and was her lecturer, but feelings didn't really take notice of the who's, what's and why's. They didn't listen to reasons why you shouldn't fall for someone. This was important! She couldn't lose her husband. She just couldn't, she do anything to keep him with her. Anything!

**A/N oooo alice and miranda have taken an instant dislike to each other :/ and poor Rosie, Miranda lying to her like that :(**


	12. Closer?

"So Alice what did you do with your time off?" Danny asked. They were stood at alternate fridges with clipboards doing a stock check. Both were catching up and not getting much work done.

"What you mean apart from sleep?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Well I went shopping."

He rolled his eyes "Typical woman!"

"Didn't know you noticed." just slipped out.

"Hard not to." he retorted then smiled playfully.

"I um caught up with Katie and Chloe too."

"How are they?" he asked ticking a box.

"Oh they are in their element. Settled right in. Chloe is really happy coz she gets to work mostly with horses all day. She loves them to death! They were jealous when I told them what I did day to day though."

He raised his eyebrows. "O so they wished they had their o so smart and brilliant university lecturer with them too?"

She made a face. "Not likely! They gets dogs and cats, I get lions!"

"So not me?" he asked sadly.

"Afraid not." she laughed.

"They're gonna fail."

"I saw their work they're good."

He shook his head. "Nope, they have failed!"

She laughed. "You wouldn't do that."

"Your right I wouldn't but they have major sucking up to do!"

"Katie has hers planned and Chloe's is a work in progress."

"O the perks of being a teacher." he nodded appreciatively. "What about you?"

She frowned.

"What bribe do you plan on giving me for a brilliant mark?" he smiled.

She looked at him. Wiggled her eyebrows. "Wait and see."

He grinned widely. "Can't wait."

"Actually I'll tell you, Rosie had agreed to torture you for me unless I get 100 percent."

His eyes widened. "You've got a first!"

"Always works a charm." she loved this easy relationship they had, how they laughed and joked, but could be serious when it warranted it. Their sense of humours seemed to match, they were friends without even having to try. Katie and Chloe had of course picked up on this, she had tried to down play it but they had opened her eyes. There was a tiny something there. Alice just thought it was gratitude I mean he was nice to her and didn't make her feel stupid when she did something wrong. And of course she had saw them after having all of 2 hours sleep out of 36. She had felt really bad, seriously sleep deprived. They were wrong, there was nothing between her and Danny. Nothing! She had more of a reason for nothing to happen, she had went and seen her old friends up at her old Uni. It was all being pinned on her, why? She hadn't done anything wrong!

"You ok?" Danny asked noticing her face had darkened.

Alice nodded. They fell into silence, finally completing some work. Both were loathe to bring up the taboo subject - Miranda.

"Rosie resembles her mother a great deal." Alice said hesitantly.

Danny nodded not looking at her. "She does. She inherited her personality from me though." he was quick to add.

O Alice could see that. Miranda had a personality like a smacked bum!

Danny turned. "Look Alice. With Miranda it's complicated. I'd appreciate if she says anything to you could you just ignore it? If you want to you can go."

Alice looked at him. Threw the 'going' option out of the window immediately. She loved it here. Now she knew though. Miranda must abuse him, he was already covering for her. "I'll stay and if you want I'll avoid her."

He seemed buoyed by her words. "Thank you." he said gratefully.

But if she saw one suspicious mark on him…Alice cut off her thoughts. What on earth? She couldn't be thinking like that, then again he was her friend and she protected her friends didn't she?

"You joining me on some call outs?" he suggested.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"I'll observe you while you diagnose." he told her.

"Don't shoot me down too badly, like that time in class. I'm still traumatised." she joked.

"Would I do that?" he asked innocently holding the door open for her.

"Yeah you!" she jabbed her finger at his chest as she passed.

"Never." he told her. "You must have me mixed up with my twin brother. He's the evil one. You know the one who said there were ghosts around."

"Really?" she drawled. "Funny how I don't believe a word."

He put his hand on his chest as they approached the truck. "O Alice I am wounded by your lack of trust in me."

"You don't trust you either so you can't blame me." she laughed.

He thought for a second. "Good point."

Neither Danny nor Alice saw Miranda watching them laughing as they drove away, her eyes black with hate.

**That Night**

Danny walked into his bedroom from tucking Rosie in. she was sleeping soundly, she had been strangely withdrawn during tea. Wouldn't talk about with him, which was weird coz she always told him when something was wrong.

"Miranda." he asked walking in, intent on finding out if she knew what was wrong with their daughter.

She interrupted him. "This Alice. How much do you know about her?"

"God Miranda not again." he groaned. "This obsession you have isn't healthy!"

She glared at him. "I don't like the way she looks at Rosie. Is she safe around kids?" she climbed into bed looking at him.

Safer than she was! He bit that back. "Don't be daft Miranda." he breathed.

"You seen Rosie at tea. I spoke to her, mentioned Alice and she clammed right up. I'm worried!"

"Miranda you didn't see them when they first met. They hit it right off. Rosie adored her."

That statement angered her even more. What if Alice has been playing mother with her daughter. Planned on taking her place altogether. Over her dead body! "What if Alice is hurting her. It's not like Rosie to be so quiet."

That was true. She was his little chatter box. "Alice wouldn't hurt Rosie that I know for sure. Maybe she is under the weather." he climbed into bed.

"Well I think that Alice has upset her. I think we should….."

"You don't know her Miranda. Alice wouldn't do anything to hurt Rosie. End Of!"

Right the Rosie direction wasn't working, he gave her no choice. "Look Danny I've been thinking." she started. Snuggled into his side and kissed him.

Danny was surprised that Miranda kissed him. What shocked him further was that he was responding. Things were starting to get heated. He put his hands on his shoulder and pushed her away gently. "Miranda we have to stop."

"Why?" she purred.

"Coz there's no protection in the house." he exhaled.

She pulled back and frowned at him. "I think we should have another child."

Danny rolled from the bed and was on his feet in a second. "What?" he squeaked in disbelief. She wasn't asking what he thought was she?

She nodded. "What do you think?"

"No." he replied without hesitation. "I can't believe your even suggesting this!"

"NO?" she fumed. "What do you mean no?"

"What you need a list of reasons?" he asked incredulous.

"I'm better now." she told him coldly. "There's no reason not to!"

"I am happy with Rosie, she needs all my time, why have another child?"

"But another child will make us even happier!" she protested.

"What brought this on?"

"We always wanted a big family. You insisted on it!"

That was before, when she was normal. Not unhinged! "I changed my mind. We have Rosie, she's amazing. We don't need to have another child." he didn't voice his earlier thought.

"Well I haven't and I think we should!"

"Miranda we are not having another child! I'm not discussing it!" he grabbed his pillow and left the room.

Miranda flopped back and crossed her arms. Alice already had her claws into him. This wasn't good at all! She heard whispers in her mind again.

_'You have to do something about Alice. Do it quietly. Plan it perfectly. You don't want to be taken away again.'_

**Early the Next Morning.**

Miranda hadn't slept all night. She had stuff to do. Plans to formulate to execute. She had a few ideas. She knew Alice was gonna be here early this morning, to help Rosie. But Rosie wasn't talking to her anymore. She had planted a hammer…..she crept from her room. The house was quiet. Miranda found Alice sat on the stairs listening to her Ipod, her back to her.

Well an opportunity presented itself already. Hit her with the hammer then lay her out like she fell. She hurried along on soundless feet and collected the hammer from the cabinet that held the phone. She felt the weight in her hand. Nice and heavy. She crept along on her tiptoes her face the picture of malevolence. Alice wouldn't know what hit her - literally!

**A/N this is not good, not good at all! is alice gonna get her head smashed in? Miranda is off her nut!**


	13. Accidents

As Miranda approached she heard heavy footfalls across the veranda. Dammit! She flattened herself against the wall. Partially hidden by the door.

She heard Alice shriek.

"Christ Danny make a noise next time."

"It's not my fault you couldn't hear me over your noise." he laughed

"This is not noise, this is music. Good music."

Miranda heard him snort in reply. She clenched her teeth.

"You know you could greet me properly." he suggested.

"I could."

Alice." he groaned.

"Fine, hello Daniel."

"I take it back if your gonna go all Daniel on me!"

"O you don't like that?" she asked playfully.

"Oh no." he whispered. "Lets start again? Hello Alice."

"Good morning Daniel, you look like you slept well."

"Danny here slept like a log. Danny!" Miranda saw red. She tossed and turned all night!

"Why are you repeating your name?" Alice asked grinning.

"Coz..." he thought of an annoying version of Alice and couldn't find one, he made an angry face.

"Me wins, me wins." Alice laughed.

"You'll win alright!" he muttered under his breath. "Anyway you ready? We have a busy day ahead."

"When are we not busy?"

"Lets pencil in a day next week, then we can play battleships!" he told her.

"Oh you party animal!"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You have no idea!"

"C'mon we better get going before you end up in a frenzy!" she joked.

Miranda heard their footsteps receding. This problem with Alice needed dealt with immediately. She refused to loose Danny to that little slut. More complex ideas began to take shape.

(X)

Alice stood in the surgery 2 days later. "Danny do you think I'm jinxed?"

He was bandaging her arm. "That blade just came off the saw."

"Yeah and just missed embedding in my arm!" it had still caught her, a gusher.

Danny's touch was gentle. "I'm sorry, I checked it 2 days ago, I mist not have did it properly." he frowned.

"Don't beat yourself up. And stop saying sorry!"

"I don't like you getting hurt." he said softly.

"It isn't your fault." she repeated.

"I'm supposed to make sure your safe." he wiped some blood from her arm. "And look at you."

"It happens. Like I said I'm jinxed. Or your so called ghosts are trying to bump me off for some ghostly fun." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's more than that though." he said seriously. "There's been a lot of stuff lately. The truck died on you just as you were driving through the lions territory, you had the gun but the ammo was gone and radio was dead."

"I used the old fashioned means of communication. I screamed and you came to my rescue."

"Luckily you were close by and I heard you. I dread…."

She put her hand on his. "I was ok." she reminded. "Shaken but ok. All my appendages were still here."

He enclosed her fingers with his and squeezed them. "I'm glad. Really."

She nodded staring at him, liking the little gold flecks in his green eyes. They were kind of mesmerizing sort of, she thought her mind starting to slow down.

"Anyway." his voice broke her thoughts. "Just keep your eyes open over the next few days .. You can have them off if you want."

"I'm sure your trying to get rid of me. All this time off."

He placed some tape around the edges of the bandage. "Why would I gat rid of you?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, I'm sure there's some nefarious reason!" she joked.

"O someone ate a dictionary for breakfast."

"It's very filling!" she retorted quickly. "Anyway I promise I'll be fine. Just a run of bad luck." she jumped down from the operating table. "What do you think doc, will I live?"

"This time." he smiled. "You head up to the house dinner will be nearly done."

"I'll help…"

"It won't take me long to dispose of your blood soaked cotton wool. Off you pop."

"Ok, no problem. How about I save you a seat?"

"You do that. They get taken quickly." he laughed.

Alice walked from the surgery and was walking up to the house. She was gonna have some painkillers, her arm was burning. Her head hurt too, that was the proximity to Danny though. It was starting to get to her. It was easy with him, they gelled in the surgery and they were like best friends most of the time. Now feelings were starting to emerge, on her end at least. She'd realised how she was starting to feel when she saw his face when he found her with the lions. No one worried about her before.

Then before when she hurt her arm he literally dropped everything and was beside her immediately. He felt guilty even though it hadn't been his fault. He was just a lovely guy….a lovely married guy…..a lovely married University lecturer guy! She knew these budding feelings were wrong. And she wasn't even entertaining them... but the more she tried to push them down the more they kept rearing their head. It was whenever she looked at him now. She'd ignore them and they'd disappear. She'd try harder with her relationship with Ian

Speaking of Ian, he wasn't happy with her. It seemed she talked about Danny at home - a lot. Plus he was struggling on his course. She had stayed here for the last two nights, returning when she knew he would be out. She knew when she did finally go home he'd be pissed. Alice reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Rosie in the hallway. Alice smiled and waved. Rosie saw her, spun on her heel, walked to her bedroom and slammed the door. That was another thing, Rosie. They had got along before but now she refused to even look at her. What had she done? That was it she was gonna go and speak to her, clear the air! She walked up the veranda stairs planning what she was going to say to Rosie. Her left foot landed on the top stair, her right was in midair when the left skidded on something slick. Alice had nothing to grab onto, she yelped and fell backwards.

(X)

Danny tided away the materials he used to bandage Alice's arm. Something was funny around here and he had a feeling Miranda had something to do with it. It wasn't that she had been acting weirdly she hadn't, and that worried him. If she was endangering Alice's safety in any way then that was it! She was out of here. Alice was an innocent employee here and Miranda fixating on her wasn't being stood for. Thing was she HAD been normal recently, no erratic behaviour. No flying off the handle. She and Rosie were spending time together. It was nice having his wife back, even though they were in separate rooms. She refused to budge on the baby issue and so did he.

He strolled up to the house, saw Alice walking up and felt a smile begin to form. It was brilliant working with her. She was so enthusiastic and didn't hesitate to get stuck in. She always gave it her all and then a little bit more. They were partners in the surgery and he was gonna be sad to see her go when the time came. His thoughts came to an immediate halt when he saw her foot skid at the top of the stairs. He saw her wobble, everything seemed to happen so fast after that, one minute she was upright and the next she fell backwards and was on her back on the stairs.

"Alice!" he yelled. Ran up and was beside her in a second.

She was lain on her back her eyes open and she was groaning. "Knew I was jinxed." she moaned.

"You ok?" he asked touching her cheek softly.

"Ow." she moaned. Her face one of misery.

"You got any double vision?"

"I didn't hit my head. Thankfully my head snapped back but not enough to impact."

He nodded and exhaled in relief. "What happened?"

"Top stair was slippy."

He touched it and his hand skidded. "Someone must have spilled something and didn't clean it up!" he fumed.

"Don't worry about it Danny. I'm fine, no harm done." she tried to sit up and winced.

"You could have been seriously hurt!" he was seething suddenly.

"I wasn't so calm down ok?"

He exhaled and helped her to sit up. "You sure your ok?"

She made a face. "My back is sore, and I'm gonna have some bruises but apart from that I'm fine."

Danny looked so troubled she decided to cheer him up.

"Any more of this and I'm gonna be applying for workman's comp!"

He laughed softly.

Alice smiled in reply.

(-)

Miranda was stood at the window her jaw clenched. She was fine again! She exhaled nosily. The blade, no good. The truck, Danny saved her. The electric circuit box, Danny saved her. What was she gonna do to get rid of this girl. She wasn't gonna leave for accidents, it was gonna have to be more drastic then that. Something more permanent. She walked from the living room and outside.

"O Alice are you alright?" she asked.

Alice nodded.

"She is going for a lie down in her room."

Alice shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are, your hurt." Danny told her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't argue with me." he said stubbornly.

She glared at him. "Read my lips I'm…."

"Your are going for a lie down, Miranda will you make her some of your speciality tea?"

Miranda nodded. "Of course. I'll see if I have any." No way was Alice having any of her tea! She fumed silently. She stomped into the kitchen.

Danny meanwhile was helping Alice to her feet. He put one arm around her waist.

"It's ok I can walk." she told him.

He released her slowly and saw her wobble. "There's my arm."

"Thank you." she murmured holding it.

He guided her to her room and sat her down on the bed. "Do you want me to phone your housemate?"

She shook her head. "He knows I've been staying here a lot. Tonight will be no different."

"It's good having you here." he admitted then cleared his throat. "Um I'll just…" he pointed to the door. "So you can get comfortable."

She nodded and smiled.

He left and closed the door. She winced as she bent down to untie her boots. Changed into a pink vest top and some black and pink moody cow bottoms.

(X)

Miranda resented having to make tea for her! Danny walked in and saw her just about to hide the box of tea. She ground her teeth together. She was gonna make this tea so strong she hated it! She boiled the kettle and went searching for a mug. She saw a brown box in the cupboard below the sink. She smiled, something she hadn't thought of. Something that Danny coulnd't save her from. Alice didn't stand a chance with this stuff! She made sure Danny wasn't around and checked the box. Saw 'Do not ingest.'

That was all she needed to know. She opened it and poured some pellets into the lid. As she waited for the little to boil she ground them into tiny piece. she made some strong tea then poured the dust into the tea. Stirred vigorously. Placed the box and tea back in the cupboard side by side. She smiled widely and took the tea to Alice.

(X)

Alice was settling down when Miranda entered her room with a mug. Had the woman even heard of knocking? Urgh!

"Brought you some tea." handed the cup to Alice. "You mind if I sit down?"

Yes she did actually! "No, grab a pew."

"I just realised that we got off onto the wrong foot and since you are working here we might as well try to get along."

"We can try." Alice told her, she couldn't see them getting along though.

"We haven't really spoke much either." Miranda added.

Alice didn't want to talk to her, Danny was a lovely man and she mistreated him. That made her slime!

"So do you like it here?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah it's good. It's a job." shrugged. Go away!

Miranda watched her impatient. Just drink it! "How about Rosie? She hasn't been bothering you has she?"

Alice smiled. "Not at all. She's lovely."

"Have you and Danny been getting along alright? No personality clashes?"

What was up with this woman? Why was she bothering her? It was the tea. She wanted to see if Alice liked her tea. She shook her head and lifted the tea to her lips. Took a sip.

"We get along fine." she said. Shook her head at the pungent taste.

She missed Miranda's smile. Alice deserved this! She told herself.

"Nice tea?" Miranda prompted.

She sipped again to show her approval. "Abit strong for me, there's a tang or something." Alice mentioned the taste getting stronger lingering on her tongue.

Miranda nodded. "How about I leave you."

Alice took one final sip. "Yeah I am tired."

Miranda smiled at her widely. "It's been nice talking to you." then she left.

Alice was on her feet immediately. "That was disgusting!" she made a face and tossed the rest of the tea out of the window. "Speciality tea my ass! Ewww!" she muttered to herself. Even the colour was mank! Like a murky greeny brown! She'd choke before she drank that mud again! She felt dizzy momentiarily, tireder than she thought she summised. She lay down.

5 minutes later she felt a niggle begin in her stomach…

**A/N uh oh ALICE! Is Miranda's plan going to work?**


	14. Panic

Danny was passing Alice's room a short while later when he heard groaning. He knocked on her door.

"Alice you ok? Is it your back?"

No reply.

"Alice, I'm coming in ok?"

He walked in, saw her sprawled on her side. The blanket was bunched at the bottom of the bed. Sweat coated her forehead. One arm was wrapped around her stomach, the other fisted in the pillow. She was panting intermitted. Every so often she would inhale and hold her breath then exhale loudly. He went to his knees beside her.

"Alice?"

He touched her head and found she was burning up.

"Alice." he said louder.

She opened one eye.

"Do you know what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water ok?"

She nodded.

Miranda passed the door. "What's wrong?"

"Alice is ill." Danny said walking passed her. "When Rosie gets in from school keep her out of there ok?" then he made his way to the kitchen, opened the cupboard for a glass. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Miranda's tea right beside the box of rat poison. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"MIRANDA!" he yelled.

She appeared. "Poor girl looks terrible." her eyes though shuttered held a happy light. He would have noticed if he wasn't so worried about Alice.

"Did you use this?" he asked picking up the tea box.

She looked could have kicked herself when she saw the rat poison box beside it. "Yes."

Danny slammed the box onto the bench. Put his hand on his forehead then pulled it down his face. "It was beside the rat poison!" God she could have it in her system, it could kill her! He had to find a way to what? He had no idea what to do! His mind spun. He had to make her vomit, get as much of it out of her system as he could. He opened the cupboards.

"Phone an ambulance!" he barked.

Miranda nodded. He better not save her!

When Danny heard Miranda talking he back opening the cupboards again. He picked up an apple and some salt. Cut the apple into quarters then coated it in salt. He grabbed a bucket and carried the plate and water into Alice's room.

He saw her lain there eyes shut tight. She was far too pale. Panic filled him. He kneeled beside her. She heard him approach and looked at him.

He picked up some apple and tried to hand it to her. "Eat this." he coaxed.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "My stomach hurts too much," she breathed.

He put his head close to hers. "Open your eyes." he whispered.

She did, they were half mast.

He held her gaze. I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I thought it was necessary. I know it hurts but if you eat this then it might make you feel better. Just try."

Alice saw the worry in his eyes. She nodded slowly. He lifted her under her arms. She almost bent double. When she was upright again he put the apple to her mouth she opened and he put it inside. He saw her face change saw every nuance. One minute she was fine, the next the pungent salt made her face twist. He lifted the bucket quickly as Alice lost the contents of her stomach. He held her hair back murmuring apologies. She flopped forward, he caught her and sat her back, he handed her the water.

She sipped "What…" she began weakly.

He held more apple. "Again."

She shook her head, then hid her face in her shoulder.

"It's important Alice. Please!"

"Why are you making me sick? It hurts enough!" she moaned.

"Alice." he pleaded, she looked and saw his face was really scared.

"I hate you." she moaned. "I'm never speaking to you again."

He left her momentarily to grab a cold compress returned. He saw her putting the apple to her lips. This happened two more times, each time he handed her the water and smoothed the compress on her face. The second time was enough for her.

"No more." her head lolled back tiredly.

"Alice!" he demanded, worried about her going to sleep.

"One minute." she replied tiredly.

He panicked. "We have an animal with a broken leg. What do we do?"

"Huh?" she asked frowning at him. Eyes drowsy.

"Yeah, a really bad broken leg." he repeated.

"Phone the leg people." she told him groggily.

"They're busy and my arm is hurt. You have to do it. What do you do?"

She frowned. "Sterile…..everything." she inhaled sharply. She groaned clutching her stomach. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Danny saw them fall and felt something stab him in the chest. He resisted for a second then was sat on the bed pulling her close. "I know it hurts but your gonna be ok." he promised rubbing her back. One of her arms came around his back, she hid her face in his shoulder.

"What wrong with me?" she asked, he felt her breath catch and shudder. She winced.

The paramedics came running in. Miranda appeared at the door and saw Danny holding Alice. She felt rage build. That was it! If that didn't finish the little bitch off then no more sneak tactics, Miranda was gonna shoot her! She stomped off.

One of the paramedics took Alice and held her up speaking in low tones. Danny was soon whispering to the other one. The paramedic nodded seriously. Danny handed him the paper from the rat poison box.

"I have no idea how much she ingested, I made her vomit a few times."

"That was good sir."

"Alice." Danny said when he saw her eyes were closed. Looked at the paramedic in panic.

"She's just sleeping sir. Drowsiness is normal."

Danny nodded, Alice was placed on a stretcher then wheeled out.

"Miranda." Danny called. "I'm going with Alice to hospital." then Danny stomped off not even waiting for her reply. "I'll call Dupe to pick Rosie up from school."

"I can." she protested.

He spun back angrily. "Dupe will do it! I need you to ring Alice's next of kin. Tell them she is in hospital."

Then he continued going outside.

Inside Miranda was irate. No she wasn't doing what he wanted. All of this was his fault. He was her husband and he was developing feelings for a young girl. He was supposed to love her! This wasn't right! He rage built and built. If Alice came back here she wouldn't fail. She couldn't.

_'That's right Miranda, get rid soon. She and Danny are falling in love. They will get you shipped off to the loony bin and that will be it for you. Locked away for life while they laugh at you! Do you want that?'_ the pitch of the voice raised.

She was breathing heavily. Miranda refused to let that happen. She was gonna sort this!

(X)

Danny sat in the chair beside Alice's bed. He hadn't moved from her side since she returned from having her stomach pumped. What she had to endure, it wasn't fair! She had been given fluids to replenish what she lost and they said she was gonna be ok. Now all she had to do was wake up…..

(X)

_Alice and Danny were in the surgery. They were discussing animal care, flirting away as usual._

"_So what do we do next?" he asked._

_Alice looked up at him. He was wearing his glasses and looked all studious. Alice found that weird, he never wore his glasses in the surgery. Alice liked it though. His soft green eyes gleamed and he was smiling his cute grin at her._

"_About?"_

"_The dog." he replied laughing. "What did you think?" he asked knowingly._

_She shook her head quickly._

_He took a step forward and lowered his voice. "Were you thinking about this attraction between us?"_

"_There's no…."_

_He raised his hand and his finger ran down her cheek. _

_Her breath caught. _

"_You know there is." his eyes were intent on her face. "I know you feel it too, so don't deny it."_

_Alice was frozen to the spot._

"_I know what you want me to do." he whispered standing in front of her._

_She cleared her throat. "I don't…."_

_His head swept down and his lips captured hers. Alice felt her whole body begin to tingle. She had no control over her words or actions._

"_Danny I want you…" she whispered._

_His hands swept down her body shaping the contours creating little fires in their wake._

She felt herself jerk, her face felt hot and coated in sweat. O this was getting beyond a joke! Now she was dreaming about…..then everything came back to her in a rush. The stomach pains, the apple, him taking care of her. Hugging her. She hugging him back, liking it a little to much even in her ill state!

"Alice." a concerned voice asked.

She really couldn't look at him right now. Not after what she had nearly did with….well not him in the surgery but it was him. O God!

"Alice if your awake will you just give me a sign."

How was she supposed to ignore him when he sounded like that! She made a big display of coming awake slowly. Acting wasn't exactly her strong suit so it was bound to be bad. Then she opened her eyes and was looking at the star of her dream. "Danny."

He touched her fingers gently, longing to hold her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Queasy." she admitted. "My stomach feels really fragile."

He exhaled. "I'm so sorry Alice."

"Danny…."

"You were poisoned." he looked at her bed sheet, unable to look at her for shame.

Because his eyes were downward she missed his eyes widening. "O my god." she whispered.

"It was an accident, not that changes anything." he said softly.

"What?"

He finally looked at her.

"The tea Miranda used was beside the rat poison." he really hated himself right now, he had suggested her having some tea!

Alice nodded slowly her frown deepening. Was it just her or was Miranda trying to bump her off? Nah, she was being paranoid!

"I'll get in touch with the university and see about getting you a new placement."

Alice didn't say a word, still wondering whether Miranda was trying to hurt her.

"I'm really sorry for everything Alice. This…." he exhaled. "I didn't want you to get hurt, for anything."

She looked at him, straight in the eye. "I'm fine." she finally replied. "And I'll stay at Leopards Den."

"But…"

"Where else will I get lions, giraffe and hippo?" And however would she get her own back on that twisted bitch too! She was in for it if Alice found out she was trying to hurt her!

"Alice…."

"You said it was an accident right?"

He nodded.

"Could have been anyone then? You, Caroline…"

He nodded.

"Just bad karma then. Seems bad luck is using me as a target recently, it will end soon." when she tore Miranda's head off! "Coincidence." she carried on brightly.

"Look, in the bedroom too….I hugged you." he fidgeted looking guilty.

"I remember." she liked it!

"I'm sorry, you were crying and I hate tears and…"

"Don't worry about it, no harm done. I needed comfort and you were there. It was nothing serious unless I'm missing…"

"Definitely not." he told her seriously.

"See. Thee is nothing in the rules about a hug is there?"

"Dunno, this has never happened before." he told her.

She believed that. He was obviously a devoted family man.

"When you get home from hospital you are having as many days off as you need to get better ok? No buts!"

She smiled.

The doctor walked in, Danny stood up.

"Can I go home?" Alice asked quickly.

"If after a check up you are fine." the doctor assured.

Alice looked at him. "Danny you go home, I'll ring you." she promised.

He nodded, squeezed her hand. "If you don't call I'll come looking, then Rosie will have you for worrying us." he warned.

"O with that hanging over my head I'll definitely call!"

He walked to the door, gave her one last look then left.

**A/N it seems to me that by trying to hurt Alice the only thing Miranda seems to be doing is pushing them together. silly woman **

**at least Alice is ok - bt for how long? hmmm x**


	15. Pushed Too Far

Danny arrived at home, saw Miranda sat on the veranda. If he expected her to look at all remorseful or guilty he didn't find it. She seemed disappointed more than anything else.

"Hi honey, Dupe hasn't brought Rosie home yet."

He stared at her, his face like stone.

"I've started tea too. Just on low coz I don't know when Rosie will be home."

"Aren't you even gonna ask how she is?" he asked coldly.

She exhaled. "How is she?" the final word said like an expletive.

"Alive, luckily for you."

"Well what's with the attitude then?" she asked raising her hands. "No harm done."

"No harm?" he squeaked breathlessly. "You almost killed her."

"Well I didn't." she was silent a moment. "I guess she won't be back then?"

His face turned harder. "Is that what this is about?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Were you trying to get rid of her?"

"Why would I do that?" she queried.

He stared at her.

"Don't look at me like some sort of murder suspect! NO I wasn't trying to get rid of Alice, it was an accident."

Well he wasn't too sure anymore.

"And I feel very bad about everything she is no doubt going through." Miranda added snidely.

He ground his teeth together.

"I rang her family. They didn't pick up so I left a message."

Still Danny didn't answer.

"For goodness sake what do you want from me?" Miranda hissed.

"How could you be so stupid? That could have been Rosie!"

She stayed silent. Silently cursing Alice.

"Do you know how old she is? 22 years old. SO young, and you nearly took that away!"

"Danny it was an accident!" she repeated through gritted teeth.

He stomped up the stairs, stopped at the front door. "How would her family felt? Rosie, you me?"

Miranda stood up. "How would you have felt Danny?" she challenged.

"Me? Guilty as hell that's what!" he rubbed the back of his neck, the tension in there felt like stone.

"What else?" she spat walking towards him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." he seethed walking into the house.

"You'll tell me Danny!" she shouted following him.

He spun. "I would have felt sad." he admitted. "She's a good friend."

Miranda approached him. They were almost face to face. "Your in love with her. You don't love me anymore."

"What?" he breathed taking a step back. "I am NOT in love with Alice. She is my student!"

"Don't lie to me Danny. You don't even realise the way you look at her. I can see it in your eyes, it's written all over your face - even now! You smile at her the way you used to smile at me."

"Miranda." he began.

"Look at me and tell me you love me like you used to. Like when we got married." she told him, fully expecting him to answer her honestly. That he did love her, that she was being stupid.

Danny looked at Miranda, at his wife and knew deep down she was right. Not about loving Alice, she was way out there. But he no longer loved her the way he should. Didn't want from her the things a husband wanted from a wife. All he wanted from her was to leave him and Rosie alone. "I'm going to collect Rosie from Dupe's." walked passed her out of the house.

"Danny!" she called.

He halted.

"Do you love me anymore." she demanded.

Danny stood there, his back to her. His face pained, this was so hard. He tried to pull some small residue of feeling from inside himself, he wasn't feeling anything. He rubbed his eyes. Turned to face her. "I'm sorry Miranda." he whispered. Raised his shoulders. "But I don't." he frowned unsettled by this little revelation. "I'm gonna go collect my daughter." then he hurried from the house.

Miranda stood there, shock coursing through her. No this was wrong. Danny still lvoed her, he wouldn't stop loving her - would he? A picture of Alice's face popped into her mind. He had loved her till SHE turned up! This was the final straw! Miranda felt something I side her snap and break away. She felt her body shaking. Danny no longer loved her. This was it! This was all Alice. Alice, Alice ALICE! She was gonna get it! She was gonna die. This wasn't being stood for. She picked up the phone then walked from the house. She was gonna get that little bitch if it was the last thing she done. Then she was gonna get Danny too, and knew exactly how to hurt him most - his daughter...

(X)

Alice was dressed all ready to go back to work. 2 days had passed and she was more than ready to go back there. Ian walked into her room.

"You look a lot better now." he smiled.

Alice looked at him, he had blond hair and green eyes.

"I feel a lot better." sleeping in her own bed had worked wonders.

Ian meanwhile had snuck up behind her and grabbed her. He spun her quickly and kissed her. God she really hated it when he did that! "Wish you wouldn't do that!"

"My other girlfriends loved it." he wiggled his eyebrows. "It always lead to…."

"Well I don't like it and it will never lead to…" she made a face at him.

"Why not pull a sicky?" he jumped onto her bed and wiggled his eyebrows. "We can spend the day in bed."

"Can't." she told him brushing her hair. "Danny is expecting me and you have a lecture."

Ian's eyes darkened. "Why are you even going back there?"

"It was an accident. It's a brilliant job and Danny is a good boss."

"Are you gonna talk about him again?" he yelled. A woman from Leopards Den had rang him and told him some interesting information.

"What?"

"Since you started there all I heard is Danny, Danny, Danny and I'm sick of it!"

"I spend all day with the man, of course I'm gonna talk about him."

"Have you told him about me? About us?"

Alice froze. "He knows about you."

He saw her face, knew she was lying to him. "I knew it was more than just working. I'm beginning to wonder whether what you got accused of in Cape Town is true!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" she hissed eyes flaming.

"Well aren't you sleeping with him?" that's what the woman said, she taunted him. goaded him. How they were sleeping together at every opportunity and they laughed at him. That thought made his anger worse.

"NO actually I am not sleeping with him!"

"C'mon Alice admit it, your fucking him for marks!"

She looked at him malevolently. "He's better than you."

Ian's face froze.

"O yeah." she smiled victoriously. "You wonder why I haven't slept with you yet? Coz I know you couldn't even come close to making me feel like he does!"

Ian stalked towards her and slapped her.

Alice stood there open mouthed. "I can't believe you just did that!" she breathed.

Ian looked down at his hands then at her, his face startled. "I didn't mean to." he choked.

"Yes you did!" her cheek stang but she refused to rub it. Refused to show him how much he hurt her.

"All you do is talk about another man. How do you expect me to feel? You drove me to it!"

"I drove you to it?" she asked incredulous. "So it's my fault you hit me? Do you realise what you are saying?"

"It's true!" he protested.

"Bullshit! I'm leaving!"

He shook his head. "You don't have anywhere to go!"

"Yes I do. I'll stay with Danny" Smiled at him. "I'm sure he'll find room for me."

Ian's face darkened. "No your not!"

Alice laughed in his face. "Do me a favour, get out of my life!"

She went to push passed Ian but he moved lightning quick, had her pressed against a wall. "Your not leaving me!" his features contorted. "Not for another man!" he wrapped his hands around her throat. "She warned me this would happen, that you were gonna run off with him! Tell me your not leaving! TELL ME!" he screamed.

"Go to hell!" she croaked. She fought and kicked, black spots appeared in front of her eyes. She wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

"I'll kill you before you leave me for anyone else. You hear me? I'LL KILL YOU!"

**A/N poor alice is really up against it, now Miranda has provoked her bf, then again Alice's comments didn't help either.  
>But, there has been a new development, danny has told Miranda he doesn't love her anymore - what will this do to the dannyalice relationship...if her bf doesn't do her some permament damage!**


	16. Taken

Danny paced in his surgery. Checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes. Alice was late, she was never late. Always exactly on time. She hadn't rang either. She told him she'd ring him when she left her house! He was on edge. Miranda has disappeared off the face of the earth. He had notified the hospital, she hadn't taken her tablets either so she was bound to going out of her mind right now! He hated the quietness, there was an anticipation that seemed to linger in the air. Something was gonna happen. Something that was gonna change everything and he hated it.

With Miranda being AWOL he had decided to keep Rosie off school, she was practically living at Caroline's at the moment. Dupe told him in no certain terms that was what was happening, he couldn't run the surgery and take care of his daughter at the same time. He was being so strict with Rosie because he didn't put it past Miranda to try and kidnap her. He had sat and thought about Alice's accidents, the more he thought the more he realised they weren't so accidental, all those things seemed to happen all at once, and co-incide with Miranda coming home. Now he was worried again. Because Alice was supposed to be back….and wasn't….and Miranda was missing.

His phone chortled at him. He pulled it from his pocket and saw a text. A farmer needed a vet. He decided to clear this up immediately. He rang Alice. It rang off twice, he felt his apprehension grow. Right he was gong to see her, it was against the rules but at the moment he didn't care. He was worried about her!

(X)

Alice was held solidly against a wall. Darkness was falling in front of her eyes. Unconsciousness was about to take her when she lifted her knee hard. It connected and she heard his scream. he released her grabbing himself. Her legs refused to hold her weight and she slid to the floor gasping for air. She raised herself onto her knees and tried to push herself up.

Ian had recovered and grabbed a handful of her hair. He yanked her up grabbed her shoulders and pounded her back off a wall. Her head snapped back and impacted, the force of the blow caused her to bite her tongue, her mouth filling with blood. He pounded one more time using all of his strength and the air left her body in a whoosh, he threw her across the room. She flew through her open bedroom door into the living room. Her hip hit off a table and she fell skidding across the floor. He walked over his face evil and picked her up by the hair once again. This time she was ready and moved her head sharply. She head butted him in the face. He grunted she used her left heel and stomped down hard on his toes. This angered him more and he punched her in the face. She fell to her knees holding her face seeing stars. He kicked her in the ribs, and she fell onto her side badly winded.

Ian left her for a moment and she tried to go to the phone, she ignored every pain she felt. She saw the phone and saw it was off the hook. Her stomach jolted when she saw Ian return, holding a very big knife.

"I'm gonna carve up your face. See how pretty he thinks you are now!"

Alice scrambled backwards. He knelt down his face close to hers. The blade inching closer…..

A knock at door made him freeze.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

Alice took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could.

"You bitch!" he roared, the knife slicing through the air.

There was a crash as the front door hit the floor and Alice saw Danny run inside.

The first thing Danny saw when he entered the room was Alice leaning back from a large sharp blade, after that he lost his mind. He was on the man holding the knife in a second. He lunged for him but Danny swerved and kneed him in the stomach, while the man was bent double Danny pushed him roughly to the floor. The sound of Alice's screams were still echoing through him and he had to resist the urge to stamp on this mans head. He pacified himself by stomping on the mans hand. The knife clattered to the floor. Danny flipped him and pulled his arms behind is back. Ian was screaming and struggling, vowing vengeance. Danny looked around and spotted a scarf, he moved fast and grabbed it, was back on Ian before he even knew he was gone. He tied his hands tightly. Only when he was sure Ian was captive did his focus go to Alice. He went to her, saw her sat there looking at him.

"You ok?" he put his hand to her cheek.

"Bastard!" Ian spat.

Danny turned back livid. "Shut up!"

"I'm fine Danny." she whispered.

Danny nodded and phoned the police.

Meanwhile Alice's head was spinning, how close had she came to not being fine though, how close had he came to….

As Danny had finished his phone call he took Alice through into her bedroom. Sat her down on the bed and got her a glass of water. She nodded and took it, looked at the clear liquid. She heard a knock and some voices. A policeman came in and asked to speak to her. They wanted her statement.

(X)

An hour later Alice was still sat on the bed, holding her water untouched. Danny walked into her room with a mug of tea. She took it sipped gratefully.

"Water no good huh?" he asked.

She shook her head. Didn't know where to look.

One minute she was fine, the next she was shaking uncontrollably. Danny didn't hesitate this time. Pulled her close. She wasn't crying just needing comfort. She clung to him like a lifeline.

When he shudders subsided he looked at her. "Your not…." he began. She looked up at him and her his voice was silenced when he looked at her big blue eyes. Suddenly his mind was wiped of all thought.

"Um." he coughed. "You can't stay here anymore. You can come and live at Leopards Den. Full time."

"But."

"If you stay here I'll spend all my time worried about you." he interrupted. "You'll find me camped out in your front garden. Do you want that?"

She looked at him. "If your sure." she whispered.

"I'm sure." it was then he realised they were still sat hugging tightly on her bed. He stood up. "I'll help you pack if you want."

She nodded. She grabbed her suitcase from her wardrobe. He turned his back as she packed her underwear, forever a gentleman. When he was sure her smalls were hidden under other clothes he turned. Started folding her trousers and placing them in the case.

"Are you sure Miranda won't mind?" Alice asked.

He shrugged. "She's disappeared."

"O." Alice murmured.

"Don't worry about it." he exhaled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at her. "I just realised I didn't love her anymore. It hurt because we have been together for nearly 10 years and it was so good for a while. Anyway she pushed and I told her, I couldn't lie to her." he didn't tell Alice Miranda's other suspicions, they weren't true and he didn't want Alice to feel uncomfortable. He was just gonna stay single for a little while, just him and Rosie.

Alice nodded placing her phone charger and laptop in her case. At least he came to his senses and left the cow before she killed him!

"Anyway she left 2 days ago and no one has seen or heard from her in that time." he added.

"The same day as the poison?"

Danny nodded. "How do you feel after that?"

"Ok, I'm still not eating full meals yet."

He smiled. "I'll get you hard at work in the surgery, then you'll eat."

"You know." she began. "It's weird but ever since that day I've been craving cheese."

A laugh bubbled from him.

"Hey I'm serious, is it some kind of weird side effect do you think?"

He was still chuckling as she zipped her case.

"That everything?"

"Just need to go to the fridge." she murmured.

"We have cheese at home you know."

"Just making sure." she told him picking up her case.

Danny tutted and took it from her. "I am a gentleman you know."

She surveyed him up and down. "Coulda fooled me!"

He put her case down. "Just for that carry it yourself!" he joked.

"But my poor little arms." looked at him pitifully.

"It's a good thing I like you." picked her case back up.

"Or I would have to carry it myself?" she finished.

"I'd sack you!" he growled.

"You need me in there and you know it!" she told him leaving the house.

Maybe he did, but there was no way he was telling her that, he could barely admit it to himself.

(X)

They were driving home.

"Look Alice there is something you didn't know about Miranda.."

Here comes the excuses that he makes for how she treated him. She was abused as a child and can't feel normal love. Or maybe she's just got a few problems with her anger. Or maybe he even pushed her into it. She wasn't gonna let him think like that no more, Miranda's problems were hers not his.

"Miranda is bi-polar and schizophrenic."

Whatever Alice had been expecting it hadn't been that!

"She hasn't had any medication in a few days and can be really unstable without it. If you see her at home just get out of there ok?"

Alice nodded. Realised when he called Leopards Den home that was what it was to her now. How had that happened?

He touched her hand eyes back on the road immediately. "I mean it! Last time she stabbed me with a pair of scissors while I was holding Rosie!"

Alice's eyes widened.

"And I'm beginning to believe that your accidents weren't so accidental. Every time something happened Miranda was near or had opportunity. I mean the tea, she just isn't stupid!"

Alice nodded again.

"Promise me Alice, if you see her run ok? She might have a vendetta against you."

He sounded so concerned she promised. "OK I promise, if she's around you see me for dust!" but if Miranda came close enough Alice wouldn't mind a few swipes!

Danny sighed in relief. "Thanks. Now let me concentrate on the road!" he chided playfully. "We want to get home today, not have an accident."

The more Danny called Leopards Den home the more she liked the sound of it. Had she finally found a place where she belonged?

(X)

As Danny and Alice reached Leopards Den his phone began to ring. He frowned. "It's Dupe, would you…."

Alice pressed connect on the hand free.

"Dupe?" danny asked.

"Rosie is gone! We just saw Miranda push her into a car. We would have heard her screaming but Miranda had a hand over her mouth!" Dupe was panicked.

"O god!" Danny groaned, terror filling him.

"She put sugar in my petrol tank so I couldn't follow her. I'm so sorry Danny!"

"Look I'm coming over, call the police."

"They're on their way. I'm really sorry Danny."

"Don't worry Dupe."

Alice climbed from the truck. "I'll wait here."

Danny sped off, the wheels spewing gravel. Alice walked inside. Deeply worried about Rosie. Please let her be alright. The whole house was quiet, not a sound penetrated. She walked to the bathroom and tried the door. Found it locked. It was then she heard soft crying and an enraged scream…..

**A/N :O and it keeps on coming!  
>on another subject i will be updating 'As One' tomorrow, (no i havent forgot about it i just felt vibeless lol) i wrote some today and the story took an unexpected turn, i'm the author and didn't even see this one coming!<br>Anyway will Alice keep her promise to Danny and run like hell? We shall see!**


	17. Lost and Found

Alice pressed her ear against the door, heard Rosie's soft crying. Alice again tried the door, the handle refused to turn. Rosie went suddenly silent.

"Rosie? Rosie are you ok?" pushed the door hard.

"GO AWAY!" Miranda hissed. "She's my daughter, not yours!"

"Alice, she got guns and knives!" Rosie screamed.

"Shut up!" Miranda demanded, Alice heard a loud slap.

Alice banged her shoulder off the door trying to barge it open. "Don't touch her Miranda!" Alice yelled.

She heard Miranda muttering, remembering promising Danny she'd run…..but Miranda had Rosie in there, with weapons. She had no other choice. She had left her phone in her coat which was sat in the back of Danny's car. She ran to check the house line. Saw it had been cut.

"Shit!" she hissed.

She heard Rosie scream her name. "ALICE!" Alice was beside the bathroom door immediately.

"You cry for me!" Miranda demanded. "I'm your mother!"

"Listen Rosie I'm here." Alice told her. "I'm gonna make everything ok. I promise." what the hell was she gonna do? She was out of her depth here! Her head was spinning.

"You don't talk to her!" Miranda snarled.

"Fuck you bitch!" Alice replied. Sprinted outside around the veranda and at the bathroom window.

The sight Alice saw scared the life out fo her. Miranda had all her knives and guns lined up on the bath ledge. Rosie was cowering beside the toilet. Her ears covered with her hands. Eyes shut tightly.

Miranda was lining up pills side by side. Precisely.

"I'll take a pill Rosie and so will you!" Miranda told her calmly.

Rosie shook her head eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Daddy says I'm not allowed to touch them!"

"I'm telling you." Miranda seethed.

Rosie shook her head tears falling.

She spotted Alice at the window. Alice put her finger to her lips. Then lowered her head. Ok Alice think! She could remove the screws from the door handle, that wouldn't help the lock though! She looked and saw Miranda growing more agitated. Without warning she was across the room, picked Rosie up. Screamed in her face and shook her violently.

"Stop it!" Rosie cried.

Alice felt anger rise as she heard Rosie's fear. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll get you out of there!" she yelled. She ran across the veranda and picked up a chair, was back at the bathroom and slammed it against the window. The impacted jarred her shoulders, but it had the desired impact and the window shattered.

Miranda dropped Rosie as Alice climbed through the window.

"How about you try your shit on me!" Alice shouted, her anger overflowing at the sheer fear on Rosie's face.

She ran at Miranda, hit her and they both flew backwards. Miranda's body pounded off the wall. Miranda's grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked down. Alice was down on her knees. She elbowed hard and the air disappeared from Miranda's body. Alice then elbowed the edge of her right knee which caused Miranda to fall when they were both of the floor Alice jumped on her, they were rolling about. Alice hit down, Miranda hit up. They traded blows.

"ALICE!" Rosie screamed.

Alice looked behind her. Rosie still wore her frightened expression. Alice then realised she was scaring her. She hit Miranda one final time then jumped up off her. Backed off. Shook her head to try to dislodge the anger flowing.

"C'mere Rosie." Alice coaxed.

Miranda dived at her when she went to move. Alice distracted Miranda.

"Come to mummy baby." she told Rosie softly.

"She's MY daughter!" Miranda raged twitching her eyes never leaving Alice's face.

Rosie meanwhile was creeping to the side of Alice.

"She's not yours." Miranda spat. "She'll never be yours. I tried to make sure of that! Didn't work though you lived!" Alice took a sideways step so Miranda's view of the window was blocked. She took slow measured backward steps, knowing Rosie wasn't big enough to climb through by herself.

"Don't you get it Miranda, she IS mine! And so is her father!" Alice smiled cockily.

"Danny is MINE!" Miranda roared pushing herself onto her feet. Alice only had a few moments.

She dropped her jaw in surprise and widened her eyes. "Danny what are you doing here?"

Miranda spun quickly. So did Alice. She picked up Rosie and put her through the window being careful of the broken glass. "Go to the office in the surgery. Lock the door. Don't come out until you hear your daddy's voice."

Rosie clutched Alice's hand. "C'mon!"

"Promise me!" Alice told her.

Miranda was turning once again.

"Alice please. You gotta come too." Rosie pleaded. "She'll hurt you!"

Alice shook her head. She had to give Rosie time to get away. She pulled her arm away. "I'll be straight after you." pushed her. "Go NOW!"

Rosie nodded and began to run towards the veranda. Looked back and realised Alice hadn't climbed out of the window yet.

"Alice." she went back.

Miranda meanwhile realised that Danny wasn't there. She had been tricked and roared. She launched her self at Alice.

Rosie heard Alice's body thud off the wall and backed off quickly. her eyes widened when she heard clatters and thuds. She ran for all she was worth.

(X)

Rosie was in the surgery in no time. She grabbed a radio. "Daddy!" she screamed. "Daddy!"

"Rosie, o thank god baby where are you? Are you hurt?" an anxious Danny answered.

"Daddy mum locked me and her in the bathroom at home. Alice got me out not mum is hitting Alice and she has guns and knives and is….."

"Rosie, slow down." he told her. "Tell me where are you?" his heart pounding. Miranda was capable of anything!

"I'm at home!" she repeated. "Alice told me to lock myself in the surgery and not come out till I hear your voice."

Danny started the car. "Dupe call the police get them to my place!" he got back to his daughter. "Uncle Dupe is gonna come and get you ok. Do exactly as Alice said don't move until you hear his voice. Not mine!" Who knows whether Miranda would think enough to use her telephone. She had videos of him saying Rosie's name.

"Ok daddy, you gonna help Alice."

"Yes." he answered assuredly.

(X)

Alice's head was pounded off the toilet seat for the fifth time. Miranda had it grasped tightly was raging at her and she smashed it down again and again. She kicked off finally hitting someone.

"Once your out of the way Danny will love me again! I can't let you steal him from me." Miranda told her

Alice hit up, connected with Miranda's ribs. She was about to get up but only ended up on her back as dizziness overtook her. "There's nothing going on." she told her clutching her head. Eyes closed as pain shot through her skull.

Miranda stomped on her ribs. "Don't lie to me, how long you been sleeping together?"

Alice's head was getting fuzzy, it felt like it had been filled with rocks. "We haven't." she rolled trying to get up.

"More lies." Miranda was bent over yelling at her back. "I see how you look at each other. " Miranda grabbed her head once again and bounced it off the floor. Alice blacked out.

Miranda smiled when Alice didn't move. She had to chance to go and find Rosie.

Alice meanwhile hadn't been knocked out as Miranda suspected. She was conscious - just. Alice now knew never to turn her back on this woman. She did it twice and both times she got hurt.

"ROSIE!" Miranda yelled.

NO! Alice thought, her feet in motion before she was even on her feet. She ran at Miranda, jumped on her back, Wrapped her arms around her neck tightly and her legs around her waist.

"Your not hurting her!" Alice said stubbornly.

Miranda fought trying to get her off her back. Alice heard sirens and felt relief fill her.

Miranda froze momentarily. "NO! I won't go to prison they'll put me in hospital!" she screeched. She flipped Alice over head. Alice hit the floor with an oomph.

Miranda grabbed for a gun.

Alice's jaw dropped, got up on her feet. "Miranda NO!" Alice yelled.

2 shots ran out, then bathroom door creaked closed of it's own accord.

**A/N UH-OH! at least Rosie is safe!**


	18. Then There Were Two

Alice watched in horror as Miranda raised the gun to her head. She fired the gun once, then another shot ran out as Miranda's finger tightened in reaction to the bullet to her head. Alice felt her body jerk twice as the explosions echoed around her. She took a step back then another. Kept trying to move even though her back had already hit a wall. She had never seen…. couldn't believe she was looking at….this woman wasn't alive. She closed her eyes but couldn't get the image of Miranda's head just exploding out of her mind. She was smeared with blood and lumps of pink….o God!" Alice felt her self begin to dry heave. She pulled off her jumper and threw it to the floor.

2 policeman ran in, saw her with her back against the wall, eyes wide. One of them took her and guided her from the room. Rubbed her arm talking softly the other followed them out pale. He closed the door and began talking on his radio.

"She…she…." Alice whispered unable to speak.

Alice walked mechanically to the kitchen. Danny saw her, her jeans and face blood splattered.

He sprinted to her and slid to his knees as she sat down. Ran his hands down her arms checking for wounds.

"Alice, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She didn't say anything.

"Say something!" he pleaded. "Just tell me where it hurts!"

She shook her head.

He tried to calm his pounding heart. "C'mon then." he whispered losing the ability to speak. He caressed her cheek. "Talk to me." turned her head until she looked at him.

"She…" Alice gulped. "Gun…." closed her eyes and winced. "All that blood." she swallowed a sob. Covered her face with her hands.

Danny removed her hands. "Don't hide from me. I'm here to help."

"I was inches from her…and she shot herself in the head. She looked so happy when she did it. Like she won!" she grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Danny. She had Rosie locked in there with weapons. She was hurting her and she was so scared. I got Miranda all riled up and now…" Alice's eyes filled. "It was so awful. I was covered with…." The truth hit Alice and she ran to the sink, vomiting nosily. He went to her and wet some kitchen roll. Alice was leaning over the sink - ill. She was breathing heavily.

"Stand up Alice."

She was shaking her head. "Can't….can't…" she panted.

"It's ok your having a panic attack. Stand up straight and try and calm your breathing."

He put her hand on his chest and covered it with his own. "Copy me, in….and out…in….and out."

It took a little while but her breathing was soon better. She stood there looking so fragile and breakable that he couldn't help himself. He took a step towards her and encircled her in his arms cradling her protectively.

As soon as Alice was in the safety of Danny's arms she allowed the tears to fall. Quiet sobs and shudder wracked her body

"It's ok now." he soothed. "I'll take care of you." It seemed today's events had caught up to her.

The police walked in and looked at him. Danny motioned down at her and shook his head. 'Tomorrow' he mouthed.

They nodded.

(X)

Danny was still holding Alice when Miranda's body was taken away. He shielded Alice from the sight. The police sealed the bathroom up for evidence purposes. Suddenly they were alone in a quiet house.

A thought occurred to Alice. "ROSIE!" she tried to pull away from him but he held her tight.

"Dupe came to get her. She was away before I came in." he exhaled a breath. Just stood looking at her for a moment. He saw the shadows in her eyes. Had he nearly lost her? sprang unbidden into his mind. Then again, she wasn't his to lose. He guided her to a seat and sat her back down, pushed some hair away that had fell across her face. His fingers gently grazed her forehead and she leant into the contact closing her eyes. His hand lingered on her cheek for a second then he dropped it. Her eyes opened and she looked at him kneeling in front of her chair.

"I'll take you down to the huts to shower ok?" he whispered.

She nodded.

He took her hand, held it tight as they walked side by side down to the hut. He walked into the bathroom and showed her how to work the hot water.

"I'll be up at the house. Just yell and I'll be there. Ok."

He was being so kind and patient. Giving her space but at the same time being right there if she needed him.

"Try not to worry."

"Ok." she replied watched him as he walked away. Just as he turned back to look at her she had turned towards the bathroom.

Alice peeled off her clothes and climbed into the shower, saw a pale red begin trickling down the drain. She closed her eyes, but again could only see Miranda…the look in her eyes…..the sight of her head…..she covered her eyes with her hands but couldn't escape it. She jumped from the shower realising that she didn't have any clean clothes. Looked at the heap that was her old clothes. Shook her head, she'd never wear them again. She wrapped a towel around herself wondering whether she was actually going to have to walk up to the house like this when she saw her case sat at the front door.

Her back lowered a little in relief and she smiled. "Danny." she whispered his face materialising into her mind. He was so sweet and caring. She retrieved it and pulled out the first two items that came to hand. Denim shorts and a white t-shirt she pulled a brush through her hair and let it hang. Made the trek towards the house, pulling her case behind her.

Danny was sat on the veranda. He jogged down the stairs and picked up the case. "I knew you'd need clothes. I didn't come in." he promised.

"I know." she replied without hesitation, he wasn't like that.

"How do you feel?" he asked walking up the stairs.

"Shaken."

He nodded and placed her case by her bedroom door, led her into the living room. "Alice I don't know how I'll ever….."

Alice shook her head. "Don't Danny. There's no debt."

"But my daughter." he elaborated.

"I won't hear it!"

He nodded, walked to sit beside her. "My daughter is the most important person to me. I know you think that I don't owe you but if anything happened to her I don't think I'd want to go on. So thank you." he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He hugged her. "If there is anything you need. ANYTHING don't hesitate."

Alice's breath had hitched when he kissed her. She felt a warm feeling as he hugged her. Something she hadn't felt before.

He pulled back. "So." he said oblivious to her expression. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Dunno."

"Well Rosie is away so…." he trailed off realising she might not like that.

"We're friends." she told him answering his unspoken thought. She now knew he wouldn't try anything.

He nodded. "We are. How about we watch a movie?"

"Have you seen Marley and Me?"

He shook his head.

"It's in my case, we'll watch that."

"Ok."

She looked at him. "Do you cry at sad movies?"

"No, is this sad?"

"It's a comedy." until the end she added silently.

"Then why ask that then?"

"No reason."

"Anyway I haven't cried at any film…..ever."

She collected the film while Danny made popcorn. Soon they were settled on the sofa.

(X)

The film came to an end.

"What do you think?" Alice asked looking at Danny.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell me the dog died?" his voice scratchy.

"Ruins the film. He was such a cute puppy though."

"Well it's sad!" he coughed again.

Alice smiled when she saw a residue in his eyes that made his eyes glisten. "Well well well Mr I never cry at films!"

"Hey a dog is a mans best friend!"

"Awww that is so sweet." Alice gushed.

He rolled his eyes. "Right I'm gonna watch a another film, something macho!" he said in a deep voice.

"There's no shame in crying Danny. I sobbed the first time I saw it!"

"I wasn't crying!" he protested.

"Your eyes glistened!"

"That's the light in here."

She made a face. "Your voice broke."

"My throat was dry I needed a drink!"

"You sure you didn't cry?" she asked with a half smile.

"I'm tough!" he told her seriously. "I wouldn't cry over a dog."

"You're a better man than me, like I said I sobbed."

He smiled.

"Remind me to show you PS I love you. That film is so sad, I cried to that one too."

"If it's gonna make me cry then I don't want to see it!"

"So you did cry then?" her eyes wide with a playful light.

"Fine! One single tear."

"I knew it!" she laughed.

"My manhood is seriously damaged here. I say we watch a scary film."

Alice shook her head. "I don't like scary films."

"I have the scariest films known to man!"

"Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What?"

"My mum's home movies of me as a child. They scare the life out of me. The thought of anyone seeing them finishes me off!"

Alice laughed and looked through his DVD's. "These all look pretty scary." she muttered. Picked a random one. "See no evil." she murmured.

He shrugged. "That's what we'll watch. A man's film." and beat his chest.

(X)

Danny glanced across and looked at Alice. She had collected her quilt from her room. It was wrapped around her shouders, the edges joined at her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

"He's gonna do it, I can't watch!" she hid her face, peeked up just as the torture was happening. She screamed and hid her face in his arm.

Danny pressed stop on the remote, the screen turned blue.

"I can watch the end." she said hesitantly.

He shook his head. "It's fine."

"You actually like that film?" she asked, saw her glass was empty and took a drink of his.

"It's ok, and thank you!" he told her playfully taking his glass.

"You knew you were leaving me on a scary bit when you rang Rosie!" she said accusingly. "I didn't want to scare her by screaming, I nearly did though!" she grabbed for his glass and he dodged.

"O what a brave soldier!" he said sarcastically.

She nodded solemnly.

He handed her the glass.

"Don't want it now!" she muttered.

He checked his watch. "Well I'm heading to bed it's late."

"I think I'll join you." then blushed brightly.

Danny raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I meant not like join you, but like going to bed, my own bed, alone…." she covered her face groaning.

He laughed. "Don't worry I know." he grinned at her. "Goodnight."

"Night." she replied breathless, his smile caught her completely off guard.

(X)

Danny climbed from his bed unable to sleep. He walked to the window and opened it allowing some air to circulate. He breathed in a lungful and closed his eyes. He was free, Rosie was free too. He didn't want that to happen to Miranda. Once he had loved her, more than anything. But now that is how he felt like a load had been lifted. Chains been removed from him. He closed his eyes. "Sleep well Miranda. I'll miss you, the old you. The person I loved." he was silent, nothing else to be said really.

He walked into the kitchen to get some milk, something that went back to his childhood. Whenever he couldn't sleep his mum gave him some milk. It soothed him. As he returned to his room he heard Alice moaning loudly. She sounded like she was in pain. He knocked on her bedroom door and it creaked open.

"Alice." he whispered walking in. saw her frowning in sleep. He walked over and knelt down. Used a tone he used when Rosie woke up dustressed. "Alice." he moved the hair off her forehead. "It's ok, wake up."

"Mmm." she opened her eyes, saw him and exhaled a breath.

"Bad dream?" he asked getting up and sitting on her bed.

She sat up and leant against the headboard. "Yeah."

He handed the milk. "You wanna talk about it?"

She sipped it thoughtfully. "Just reliving the bathroom. Miranda resembles Rosie so much my brain switched them." she put the milk on the cabinet.

"O." that was his nightmare too.

"I'm fine now if….."

"I can't sleep either. My head keeps going around and around." he admitted.

She nodded.

"I'm worried about Rosie too. She doesn't have a woman around. She'll be a teenager soon and there'll be gaps I can't fill."

"Caroline is here."

"I doubt Caroline talks teenage girl speak." he looked so dejected.

"Don't worry about that now. You'll get through it. At the minute just enjoy her being eight. She won't stay that age forever."

"She's 9 next month." he told her.

"See." she laughed. "I mean it Danny. Don't worry, you're a good dad. Losing her mother so young will affect her but not as much as she has you."

"How…."

"My mum died when I was 10. I turned out ok, and I didn't have a dad like you. She is really lucky to have you."

He frowned, as did she realising she was giving too much away.

"I'd better be going to bed. I'm at the University tomorrow. Meeting." he grumbled.

She smiled. "Rubbish." she agreed watched as he left her alone.

**A/N sorry about the abrupt ending - didn't feel much lyk changin it tonight :(  
>this story is finished tho <strong>


	19. Settling Back Down

**A/N apologies people, what I meant to say at the bottom of my last chapter was that I fin writing it - nt that it was finished - there is a little ways to go yet I'm rubbish, I didn't check what I was typing properly so any bad errors are down to that Anyway Enjoy x DanH2010 :D**

**(X)**

The investigation into Miranda's suicide was soon finished and Alice was cleared of any wrongdoing. Miranda was then buried and everyone tried to settle into a normal routine. It was harder at first. Miranda's spirit seemed to be echoing around them, Rosie especially was struggling. She had no idea what to believe…..

(-)

Alice and Rosie made up pretty quickly. At first she had seemed to be abit iffy around Alice. Alice had to sort it. She waited outside, when she was sure Rosie was coming she started doing cartwheels. Wincing when she realised how rusty she was. As she was back on her feet she saw Rosie frowning in the doorway. Alice smiled at her.

"How about I help you with yours now?"

Rosie's face crumpled and she ran inside. Alice immediately followed her, walked into her bedroom saw her on her bed clutching a teddy.

"Rosie what's wrong?"

"You don't really want to help me do you? You think I'm rubbish, I know you do!" hid her face in her teddy bear.

"Where did this come from?" she asked sitting down.

"Mum told me. She heard you say it!"

Alice stopped her face reacting to that news. God Miranda was a twisted bitch! She tried to turn Rosie against her!

"Mum said I shouldn't talk to you no more coz you are nasty but you don't seem that to me your nice."

"Rosie I promise you on all the moon and stars I think your handstands were brilliant. Took me weeks before I got my balance alone."

"Can't do it by myself." Rosie muttered sadly.

"That's why I'm here. Soon as you get your balance I'll teach you to walk on your hands. Your friends will be jealous."

"Really?"

Alice nodded.

"And if you want I'll help you sort your party too. Make it a big event!"

"That would be good. Dad is a boy and thinks of boy things to do."

Alice laughed and they ran outside.

**(X)**

Rosie was celebrating her ninth birthday. To try and settle quicker and look normal for Rosie they agreed that a sleepover was fine. Rosie was sat in her room looking in her mirror. She saw her mothers reflection staring back at her. "I hate you." she whispered to it, imagining her mother was there. "I HATE YOU!" she repeated with more feeling.

Danny passed her bedroom door. "Rosie sweetheart are you ok?"

She continued staring at herself, her face angry.

He walked in.

"Look at me." she muttered.

"I am, I see my little angel. Well not so little seeing as your nine now."

"I don't want my party anymore."

"But you and Alice spent ages setting it up."

"Well I don't want it!" she fumed and threw herself on the bed. Laid her head on he folded arms.

"Rosie sweetheart what's the matter. I hate to see you like this on your birthday." he put his hand on her back.

"I hate the mirror."

Danny frowned. "You do. Why?"

"Coz I see her! Then I remember how she tried to hurt me, and Alice and you and I hate it even more!"

Rosie hated that she saw her mother in her face.

"I wanna change my face so I don't look like her." she sat up. "I want to look like you!"

"C'mere." he said, took her to the mirror. "What do you see?"

"I see her. I hate her!" she said tears welling.

"I see Rosie." he whispered in her ear.

She frowned.

"I see shoulder length brown hair with those adorable curls."

"She had that colour hair and the curls."

"I see gorgeous brown eyes that can make me do whatever you want." he laughed.

"Mum had brown eyes."

"I see my shape face." He traced a finger down her chin. Took her finger and did the same to his. He ticked her under her chin and she laughed.

"I see my smile." tickled her some more.

She sat on his knee and hid her face. "You do look like your mum."

She burrowed into him furthur.

"BUT that is as much as it is. You look like her. Your stronger than you mum was, you get that from me. Didn't I promise I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

She nodded.

"So don't be upset on your birthday, your only nine once. Go out and have some fun and your friends are on their way."

She nodded and jumped down. "I'm getting to big to be sat on your knee dad."

And so it was starting he was losing her.

"Never!" he told her. Kissed her cheek. "Go wait for your friends outside, and ignore the mirror for a while."

She nodded and walked off.

He hated Miranda at that moment for what his baby was going through.

(X)

Danny had spent an hour trying to entertain 10 nine year old girls, Alice saw him struggling, took pity on him and took over.

"I'm sure I speak girl better than you." she laughed.

"Thank you." he said gratefully.

Alice marched her troops into Rosie's room and did all the things 9 year old girls like to do. Danny knocked a little later and Alice stopped him from entering.

"Excuse me." he said.

"This is a no boy zone isn't it girls!"

"Yeah." they all clapped.

"All us girls have taken a vow that we are having nothing to do with boys until we are 21." Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are 22." he said.

She clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sshhh they might hear you then I'm in for it!"

He chuckled loudly. "Can't give up the boys huh?"

"Actually I can't, see they don't like boys. I know better. Boys have some good points." she wiggled her eyebrows. "I did this for you. Rosie - no boys - 21."

"O." he winked.

"Anyway since no boys are allowed." she said loudly. "You cannot come in!"

"Ah but Miss Collins." he said cockily. "I am no boy."

Alice lowered her voice. "Fine then you're a little too much man to come in here then!"

"That's better." he said happily. "I come with supplies." he bribed.

"Don't need em, us girls are going into the kitchen soon to bake."

"You bake?" he asked in a funny voice.

She cocked her head sideways and he held up his hands in surrender.

"We girls had a vote, we bake and you are going out to buy us goodies."

"Thought no men were allowed, you know till your 21."

"Bring me goodies and I'll sneak you in." she winked playfully.

He smiled at her devilishly. Lowered his head and looked her in the eye. His own eyes flared. "I just know something you'll love." he whispered. "It tingles on your tongue." he ran the tip of his finger along her cheek and across her lips gently. Winked then walked off.

Alice watched him go, her mouth open slightly. She exhaled nosily feeling her heart pounding. This was getting so much harder to control.

The girls called her back in and she took her seat. As she sat conversation swirling around her she was patently aware that she was not a nine year old girl, and while all the girls insisted that Rosie's dad was a boy Alice was painfully aware that he was not! Her awareness of him seemed to be growing by the minute!

(X)

Danny returned from the shop with the goodies and saw a frazzled Alice hurrying round the kitchen. She looked at him.

She pointed to the girls and put her hands together in prayer.

"No boys allowed." he laughed.

She went to him and grabbed his arm. "You are NOT a boy! So help!"

"I dunno." he began.

"If you don't I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

Danny laughed and put on an apron.

"Rosie, your dad's a boy." one of the girls complained. "He has to go. Alice!" she moaned.

"His chocolate cake is the best ever!" Alice told them seriously.

"No it's not." he piped up

"Death by Alice." she muttered and elbowed him.

"Ok Ok."

Walked between some girls and began to work.

Later

Danny and Alice were sharing a drink that night. Alice raised her bottle. "To the fatigue of 9 year old girls."

"Hear hear." he replied tiredly.

"I didn't think they were ever going to sleep." she moaned.

"I may have bribed Rosie." he admitted.

"Me and my tiredness thank you."

He lowered his voice like he had outside Rosie's door. "I seem to remember owing you something, since you let me in."

Alice couldn't deal with this, she was too tired. "It's fine."

He shook his head slowly. Approached her.

Her breath caught. "I…I…."

He walked straight passed her to the fridge and pulled out a double chocolate fudge cake.

"O that looks like heaven." she whispered.

"I have this often. And it tastes better than heaven." he cut her a slice and placed it on a plate, warmed up some chocolate sauce and then put on a scoop of ice cream.

Alice took a bite and closed her eyes.

He smiled and dug into his. "Seriously I have died and gone to cake heaven." she whispered.

"I know, I'd end up 30 stone if I lived on this. I only get it on special occasions."

"What occasion is this?"

"Well my only child's ninth birthday."

Alice nodded.

"Any time I spend with you is special." he added. Something about it being a happy day just lowered both of their inhibitions so much. The flirting was becoming so much more serious than before.

"I agree. You are special." she whispered. Took another bite. "Mmmm it just keeps getting better."

Danny watched her. "It does." saw a slither of chocolate sauce on the edge of her mouth.

He stood up and leaned over the table. Wiped it off with his thumb. Their eyes met and held over the table.

"Couldn't resist it." he whispered.

"I'm finding things hard to resist too." she murmured.

He smiled widely.

The flirting was becoming dangerous now. Alice swallowed thickly.

A clock chimed in the house. Danny shook his head, realised what he was thinking of doing. Thankful a table was in the way. He smiled at her in a freindly way. His other smile was wolfish, like he was about to pounce on her.

"Thank you for today." he told her.

She nodded. "Your welcome."

He walked off, resolving never to act like that around her again. There were rules for Gods' sake!

**A/N wasn't gonna put this up tonight but because of my typing error earlier i thought i would. never typed so fast in my life haha x  
>Things seem to be heating up between danny and alice very rapidly :D oooooo x <strong>


	20. Shopping

Christmas was just around the corner, Leopards Den was alive it seemed. Alice had finally bit the bullet and rang her dad. He basically told her in no uncertain terms to get lost. He got wind of what she was accused of doing at her old University and finally washed his hands of her. She was surprised it took him this long, he'd been looking for an excuse for years. It was finally official, she was alone in the world. Rowan would never side with her over their father. She felt depression begin to descend. She didn't know why she felt like this, she had been alone over Christmas before and it hadn't really bothered her. Then again she hadn't been around family either. Seeing the way Danny was with Rosie, how excited he was at her excitement, made her wish things were different. Hence the reason she rang her father, she hadn't had her dad in so long!

Danny had asked her if she needed time off over the holidays to visit family. What to have the door slammed in her face? No thank you, no doubt her father had been spreading what he thought he knew around everyone and that would only reinforce their preconceived notions about her. That she was trouble and to steer well clear. She hated this distance she really did but it was his choice, and therefore his loss.

Danny went all out for Christmas. The house was lit up brighter than a Christmas tree and their actual tree was real and well over 8 foot. Danny was in his element baking festive cookies, decorating the house. Rosie was buzzing around with her odd jobs. They tried to include her but she didn't want to get too entwined with this family. She was already far too attached as it was.

"Alice." came a small voice.

Alice turned and saw Rosie looking nervous. She was like her father when nervous. She fidgeted.

"Yeah Rosicles." her new nickname.

"Can you do something for me?"

"What?" Alice asked scribbling her name on a order form.

"Well I haven't got dad's present yet and I really need it and I want it to be a surprise so he can't come and I need to know will you take me but it's ok coz I can go with Caroline…." she said quickly.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo. Of course I'll go shopping with you. When do you want to go?"

Rosie grinned at her. "I gotta go now coz it's Christmas Eve."

"Is it?" Alice yelped. She still had shopping to do, see she was that depressed she had lost all track of time. "Come on, I need to grab a jacket."

They walked up to the house side by side, discussing possible presents for Danny.

"Daddy!" Rosie yelled as she walked into the house.

He popped his head out of the living room, covered in streamers.

"More decorations?" Alice groaned. "You'll be decorating me next."

He stuck his tongue out.

"I'm going shopping." Rosie said as Alice disappeared in her room.

"I'll be…."

"I don't need you, Alice is coming with me."

His smile fell. "Ok baby have fun."

"We will." Rosie beamed. "We're having a girls day out. No boys allowed."

Again? He thought. It was the same as her party, then again his little girl was starting to blossom. "What about a dad huh?" he didn't really want to be in the house by himself.

"Nope just me and Alice."

"Ok baby."

Alice appeared holding her jacket. "You better get one too Rosie."

"Don't go without me." then ran to her room.

"You ok with this?" Alice asked walking into the living room.

Danny sat cross legged on the floor untangled lights. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." she admitted,

He shrugged. "I've never had to share her before. Especially not with a woman."

"You still don't have to. She's getting your Christmas present."

"Oh."

"So no she did not pick me over you." she laughed.

"That makes me feel better. Daddy's are easily replaced."

Alice held back a 'not the good ones'. he was most definitely a good one. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

"I know. That was never a worry." that was how much he trust they shared, he trusted her with his little girl. He would never have let Miranda out of sight with Rosie. What kind of a husband did that make him?

"Can't say we won't come back and girly and giggly." Alice told him when shadows appeared in his eyes.

He smiled. "I like girly."

"I bet you do." she replied then spotted Rosie come from her room.

(X)

It was dark when Alice returned carrying Rosie, she was flat out on her shoulder. Danny smiled when he saw them enter. Saw the gentle way Alice cradled his daughter. Felt something shift in his chest, felt it bloom. Alice smiled at him shyly.

"One minute she was talking to me the next zonk!"

"That's Rosie for you. When she is ready to sleep off she goes. No holding back." he moved some hair off his daughters face.

Rosie mumbled something, Alice rubbed her back gently, pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Danny melted.

She glanced at Rosie and softened her tone. "I could never sleep on Christmas Eve. Mum would come and tell me and Rowan off for giggling. We always snuck into each others room on Christmas morning."

"Rowan?" he asked taking his daughter from Alice's arms.

Alice felt the absence immediately. "He's my older brother. 25."

"You could have invited him here." Danny suggested walking into Rosie's room. "Or went to see him, I did ask didn't I?"

She nodded. "Yeah you did." stood at Rosie's bedroom door. "It's complicated." she watched as he lay Rosie down gently. Saw his hand gently brush hair from her face and a small smile play across his features.

"Ok." Danny agreed, sensing she didn't want to talk about it. "I learned well with Rosie." he said getting her some pink pyjamas. "Since she was 5 I have been getting up at the crack of dawn on Christmas eve. It shatters her so she isn't up all night."

"Smart man!" Alice said smiling.

He sat Rosie up and pulled her t-shirt off. She kept flopping back so Alice came in and sat behind her. Rested her sleeping body against her chest. Alice kept feeling his fingers gently brush against her as he dressed his child. She was relieved when Rosie was ready. Danny lay her down pulled the blanket up and kissed her head softly. He walked from the room.

"I do it so I can get my last minute stuff wrapped. I'm all done this year though. I'm not as busy In the surgery since you're here." he told her.

"Well I have loads to wrap so…." she headed towards her room.

"Want help?" he offered.

"Yeah but first I got to wrap your present from Rosie. She instructed me on specific paper and ribbon."

"It's ok I won't tell." he walked towards the truck. Saw her reaching for bags.

She put his hands on his chest when he went to peek. They both felt sizzles.

"Um…she will mind!" Alice said shakily. Quickly removing her hands and grabbing her bags.

"Rosie is asleep." he whispered. "She will never know."

Alice walked inside.

"Alice." he murmured.

She turned back. "I'll tell her." then approached her door.

He reached her and held her wrist. She looked back. "No you won't." was suddenly very close to her. "It'll be our secret." Danny was caught in the magnetic pull of her eyes. "If you knew me you'd know that I gave no patience."

She was breathing unevenly. "You….will really have to wait." she gulped.

"Why wait?" he murmured his voice sending rockets of heat down her spine. "Doing things straight away is really good." he smiled. "Then again the anticipation sometimes the wait so much better."

Alice's back hit the wall.

"What do you think? Should I wait? Or just do it?"

Right she was gonna melt. If he wasn't talking about sex here then she was a pineapple!

She was staring at him and he was staring at her. Her expression was that shock, and uncertainty. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. He fell into them. They were both waiting for something. Neither quite knowing what. Her breath was shuddering from her, audibly.

"Alice what's wrong?" he asked softly. "Do I make you nervous?"

"I….I…." she had no idea she couldn't think right now! She blinked and the spell was broken.

He took a step back. "I'm sorry I'm crowding you." he rubbed his face.

"Ok." she squeaked and escaped to her room.

Meanwhile Danny escaped to the living room and paced.

Was he out of his mind? This was getting well out of hand. I mean some innocent flirting was ok... he hoped! But this wasn't so innocent anymore. I mean there were laws about sexual harassment! Not just that but he wasn't allowed to be attracted to her! He wasn't allowed to like her like that and yet he did. Alot. The more time he spent the more she appealed to him. She was a breath of fresh air. Her smile, her sense of humour. Everything about her just pulled her to him. This was stronger than anything he had ever felt before, ever. She was mind consuming. He was glad she blinked when she did coz he'd been ready to kiss her he felt it deep inside and that would have been the end of everything. This was just wrong! Something that he had to ignore, that's right. If he ignored it then it would go away…..with that thought buzzing around his brain he knew that in a short time he would be knocking on her door helping her wrap her presents. He just couldn't stay away from her.

Alice sat in her room wrapping gifts. Ok she was in trouble. A big massive heap of trouble. She was falling for Danny. Not just some little small I'll get over it crush, like full on total can't be without you love. Why? Why couldn't he be like normal? Why did he have to be perfect for her? She knew how she felt a second before she blinked. She felt this intense need to wrap her arms around him and press her lips to his and then possibly carry it on elsewhere. Wasn't this just the biggest irony. She got accused of sleeping with her old lecturer and she actually had developed big feelings for this one and wanted to take things further. Although this had nothing to do with marks and everything to do with how she was starting to feel about him. O God she was in big trouble. He was everything she could ever want in a man. Kind, smart, funny, patient and he was a marshmallow when it came to his daughter. His sense of humour too, she should have known that she'd fall for him by the amount of times he made her laugh. Almost every boyfriend she had in the past she had liked because they made her laugh. She never could resist a good sense of humour. She exhaled sticking down some sellotape. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay! But didn't want to leave. And acting on these feelings? Out of the question!

She heard a soft knock knew it was Danny. His presents were all wrapped.

"Come in." she called.

Danny opened the door. "The offer for help still stands. It's Christmas in an hour and it has to be some sort of sin to actually wrap your gifts on the day!" his eyes twinkled and she couldn't resist them. She nodded and he walked in sitting opposite her on the bed.

**A/N this is all gonna come to a head extremely soon, will they be able to stop tho? will it all go to far?**

**AND rosicles is actually what i call my rabbit - my son decided her name and it was rosie or cake we went for rosie :D**


	21. Talking

Danny sat opposite Alice and picked up the tape. He snapped off lots of little pieces. Stuck them on the edges of the bed frame and his legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was a boy scout - always prepared."

"I'm gonna wake up covered in tape." she groaned playfully.

He laughed.

Before long they were telling old Christmas stories.

"Mum and dad used to make us wait til the final secondon Christmas morning!" Alice said folding paper over. "Me and Rowan would be upstairs practically bouncing off the ceiling but they never let up! Dad used to stay downstairs on Christmas Eve night. See one of his friends got burgled, they even took the turkey from the oven!"

"That is so wrong! If that was me I'd hunt them down!"

"I know, poor kids. Anyway me and Rowan would go wake mum, she'd send us back to our rooms. I'd go to Rowans, he hated mine. It was too pink! They bring us up a drink, a Christmas cracker and some chocolate from our bag. It was the one morning mum wasn't strict about us having a proper breakfast. Then they'd leave us upstairs while they sorted the presents. Me and Rowan too excited to eat! Putting on our cracker hats telling the jokes. After what felt like an eternity we'd go downstairs. Mum and dad grinning." she smiled. "I remember one year I was about 9 Rowan was 11. He had this idea that when mum was asleep we were gonna sneak down and unwrap our stuff early. Mum heard."

Danny made a ooo face tying some ribbon.

"They got us. They wrapped a ton of brown empty boxes. You should have seen Rowan's face! He had a feeling he was getting a computer - not an empty box."

Danny laughed. "I wish I had siblings, I had none of that. I used to wake mum and dad then go downstairs and open my gifts. They always ruined me as I was an only child. Mum used to play with my toys with me."

"What about your dad?" she asked putting another wrapped box on the floor.

He shrugged. "He was busy. He was a doctor so sometimes he was at work. other times he would just watch TV. The older I got the less involved he became."

He saw Alice's sympathetic face.

"Don't get it wrong. He loved me, I don't doubt that I just….I'm my own man, had my own ideas. I think he wished I was more like him. He thought I should go to med school. Girls like doctors." he rolled his eyes. "He always complained that I never brought girlfriends home." he shrugged. "I was shy." He was silent a moment. "I remember one Christmas dad did actually play with me. I was so excited, he of course wanted to play with the doctors set." he frowned at the memory. "He made sure I played with it properly, he called me his little doctor in training. Didn't know he meant it literally."

Alice nodded. "Some dad's are rubbish!"

Danny looked at her quizzically.

She quickly changed the subject. "Wish I'd known you back then, bet you were a cute kid."

He played along. "O I was trust me."

"Full of it aren't you?" she joked.

"You started it, I'm not gonna act modest when I know what your saying is true!"

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm only joking. I changed a lot actually, my face filled out in my twenties. I used to be so skinny and awkward. Not tha handsome devil you see before you."

Alice shook her head, then had a half smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Did you and your dad not get along?" he asked picking up where they left off.

She looked at the box intently."My dad wasn't the best. He disliked that I grew up and didn't worship him anymore."

"What?"

She nodded. "Like you my dad and I had this great relationship when I was little. As I got older I started developing my own ideas and opinions and ambitions, like you. Dad didn't like that, we clashed if what I thought wasn't the same as what he thought. It kicked off a few times. It was worse when mum died and he was raising us by himself. It all came to a head about 5 years ago" she frowned and nodded, "Yeah I was about 17 and I beat him in an argument. He always had a comeback and this time he didn't. Stuff was said and I left vowing never to see him again."

Danny shook his head. "He didn't deserve you! He should have been proud of you for having your own mind. I can't wait for the day Rosie can back up her opinions. You can't squash your kids like that. Make them like mini replicas of you."

"He did it with Rowan." slipped out. "Ignore that."

He nodded.

"Coz you're a good dad Danny." she elaborated for his earlier statement about not squashing his kid.

"Thanks."

"You still in touch with your dad Danny?"

He shook his head. "He left my mother when I was 18, for a nurse!" he said with disgust.

"Sorry." she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. "It doesn't bother me, I spent my life trying to make him proud of me. When he left I was free. Did things that made me happy."

"And your mum?"

"She died when I was 22. 6 months after Rosie was born."

"She met her granddaughter then?" Alice said with a wide smile.

He nodded. "She was so chuffed, she always wanted a little girl. Not that she loved me less."

"I understand."

"Rosie looks a little like my mum actually." he mused smiling. "She has her shape face."

"I always thought she looked a little like you."

He shook his head. "O no I look like my dad Robert. No doubting I'm his son, except I'm 6 foot and he really isn't."

"So the height…."

"Total mystery." he laughed. "I wonder if our milkman was tall."

"My window cleaner had blue eyes that are eerily familiar."

Ooo suspicious." he joked.

She placed another box on the floor then reached for another and saw there were none.

"We did well Danny."

He looked around.

"All done." she told him.

Danny wasn't ready for his time with her to come to an end, but it had to. He checked his watch. It was 12:03.

"Merry Christmas Alice." he whispered.

She grabbed her phone and checked. "Merry Christmas." she replied. Stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back all was quiet for a moment a feeling of contentment washed over them then they pulled away.

"Goodnight." she said with a small smile.

"Sleep tight." she replied.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." they chorused then laughed softly.

They shared a smile.

"I'm being serious about those bed bugs mind." he told her. "They hurt!"

"Your mad!" she laughed.

He nodded and closed the door. He was a goner, he knew it!

**A/N filler really, just them talking getting to know each other - finding out that they have mre in common then they realised :D aww bless lol x**


	22. Christmas Cheer

Alice was asleep in her bed, felt someone tugging her hand.

"Alice!" Rosie whispered.

Alice moaned and turned over. "Sleep!"

"Alice!" Rosie whined.

Alice opened one eye Rosie stood there in her nightgown a teddy hanging from one hand. "C'mon you gotta get up!"

Alice picked up phone and squinted at the brightness. It was four am. "Four o'clock? You got to be kidding me!" she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Alice!" Rosie declared. "You gotta open your presents."

"No sleep!" came out muffled from under the blanket.

"Alice Collins!" Rosie said sternly.

Alice froze, ok was her mum here coz that sounded distinctly familiar even without the accent. She pushed the blanket down and saw Rosie stood there hands on hips. "C'mon it's Christmas!" she jumped up and down and giggled.

Danny appeared. "Rosie!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry Alice I only left her for a minute." he took Rosie's hand. "I told you to leave her alone not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn!"

"Your being generous dawn is a few hours away!" Alice muttered.

"But daddy her presents!" Rosie spluttered.

Alice yawned then froze. She had to go to her friends, she had no presents here.

Danny looked sheepish.

Rosie made a dive for Alice's hand and pulled it. "C'mon Alice!"

"Ok ok." Alice groaned. "You win, I'm up!"

She pushed the blanket back and stood up. Remembered she got very hot at night and only wore bed shorts and a vest top. Clothes which left very little to the imagination. She looked down and blushed bright red. Danny looked at the ceiling.

Rosie was oblivious to their discomfort.

Alice grabbed some tracksuit bottoms from her wardrobe and pulled them on, on top of her shorts. She pulled out a t-shirt too. She glanced at herself in the mirror and realised she looked like a tramp, then again it was preferable to being half dressed in front of Danny!

Danny looked at her when she was dressed and smiled in relief. She simply blushed hotter.

"Presents!" Rosie jumped up and down.

"Breakfast." Danny replied simply.

Rosie narrowed her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

(X)

Alice sat in the living room watching Rosie tear into presents. Yet more paper took flight. Every so often she heard a squeal. Danny had the camcorder, Alice was manning the camera snapping pics. The floor was strewn with ripped wrapping paper. Danny glanced at her and smiled.

It was at that moment she realised that to an outward observer they probably looked like any other family celebrating Christmas, father daughter….. excpet she wasn't part of the family, she was alone in the world. No she wasn't the mother, the wife. She was the student who was staying here because Danny did her a favour. And that upset her more than it should. Did she want to be part of this? The wife? The mother? I mean she was only 22, a little young to be trading in her life for settling down. Thing was this settled feeling felt really good right now, she loved the feeling of closeness in her…..this little family.

She thought back to breakfast, she had never seen cereal disappear so fast Danny had told Rosie to slow down and actually chew but Rosie was eager to get to her presents. Rosie had finished, practically threw her bowl in the sink and ran to the living room to the humongous and Alice meant HUMONGOUS pile of presents that awaited her.

Rosie finished unwrapping her gifts, dived under the tree and thrust presents at Alice. "Those are off me!"

Danny had the camcorder on her and caught her shocked expression, he laughed.

Alice looked at the gifts. They were badly wrapped but given with love. She felt all choked up for a minute.

"Go on open them!" Rosie told her eyes shining. She was hopping from one foot to the other.

"I would or she'll do it for you." Danny piped up.

Alice took a leaf from Rosie's book and tore the wrapping off eagerly. Rosie had bought her perfume, a pen with her name on and a teddy bear. Alice smiled at her widely.

"These are the best presents I ever got. Thanks Rosie!" hugged her. Then dived behind the sofa and came up with a couple of wrapped boxes of her own. Handed them to the little girl.

Rosie looked at her dad who nodded. She tore off the paper to find a bright pink barbie car she had been eyeing at the shops and a makeup set."

Rosie flung herself at Alice and hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she chanted arms wrapped tightly around Alice's neck.

"Rosie darling Alice needs to breathe!" Danny chuckled.

"O yeah." Rosie said and pulled back smiling shyly.

"It's ok." Alice laughed and touched her cheek affectionately.

"Go on Rosie, go play." Danny asked.

She immediately sat down and began pulling Alice's car out of the box. He turned the camcorder off.

"There's one gift left. Wonder who it's for." he lifted the tag. "O Alice it's yours. 'To Alice from Santa.' ooo Alice an admirer." he asked.

She reached behind the sofa and came up holding a small box. "You too!" she laughed.

They swapped gifts and sat on the sofa side by side. Danny opened his and was looking at a silver watch. It looked expensive….

"Not a word!" she laughed then opened her present. Found large square velvet box. She opened it and saw a good necklace with a large blue gem in the middle. It was held in place by delicate gold. Her jaw dropped.

"Saw it and thought of you." he admitted shyly. The gem was the exact colour of her eyes.

"It's beautiful." she whispered taking it from it's box.

He took it from her and motioned for her to turn.

She did and lifted her hair. He moved a few stray strands. Didn't hear her breath catch at the gentle touch. He fastened the clasp and straightened the chain. That time he felt her pulse throb beneath his fingers. Smiled slightly.

"Turn around." he asked

She did and he looked at her. "Looks beautiful." he told her smiling.

"Thanks." she said sincerely.

"No problem."

The air crackled, Alice felt it. Danny touched the chain on her neck slightly smiled at her.

"I'll start dinner." she said and dashed to the kitchen. When she was alone she exhaled putting her hand on her chest then remembered the necklace. She wrapped her hand around the gem and closed her eyes wishing. It was an unknown desire, from deep within her heart.

**Later That Day**

Alice was humming and dancing in the kitchen, her feet slid across the cool floor. She had changed into skinny jeans and a black McKenzie top her necklace visible above it. She was whipping up batter for Yorkshire Puddings. She looked in the cupboard for some herbs.

"Danny where do you keep your herbs?" she called when she came up empty handed.

He appeared wearing new jeans and a white t-shirt, a gift from Caroline. "Herbs?" he asked.

She nodded momentarily unable to speak. "For yorkies."

He frowned. "Herby yorkies."

She nodded. "I make herby dumplings too." Please don't let him smile she was worried she'd pass out due to lack of oxygen to the brain! He looked far too good, her head was light.

Danny made a disgusted face.

"You'll love them." she assured.

"No herbs here." he grinned.

She literally stumbled at the sight of the smile.

He made a confused face "That's fine." she squeaked. Just go away!

"I can fix this. Caroline will have some and she might not have left for her daughters just yet. 'Rosie ring Auntie Caroline will you." Danny's eyes never left Alice's face. He looked at her intensely.

"What for?" Rosie replied.

"Herbs."

"Kay dad."

Alice took a few steps back. "What unique method of communication."

"Works for me." he laughed still watching her.

"You could have walked and asked her." and give her time for her mind come back to life. And she got nervous when someone watched her cook, or that's what she told herself.

"I remember the soup you made a few weeks ago." his face comical.

"That was NOT my fault! You have a faulty pan!" she protested with a smile.

"My poor pan hasn't been the same! I feel the need to watch you." he smiled. "Just to protect my pans of course."

"I won't feed you at all if you keep this up." she warned.

"Yes!" he punched the air.

She walked towards him. "I'll have you know,…." she jabbed her finger at his chest and he caught it. His fingers wrapped around hers. They looked at them then each other. Tingles were steadily shooting up from their hands.

"Shame we don't have any mistletoe huh?" he asked softly, his breath hot against her cheek.

"Yeah." it really really was!

He leaned back. "Do we really need mistletoe Alice?" was silent for a beat. "Really?"

She shook her head.

He lowered their hands, before she could pull it away she twined his fingers with hers tightly. They were face to face, moved their heads in time. They eyes were locked together, he raised a hand so it rested on her cheek and tilted her head back slightly. They were inches apart, Alice's breath caught just before their lips….

"Daddy!" Rosie yelled.

Alice and Danny jumped apart, coming to their senses. Danny clapped a hand over his mouth in shock. Alice looked at him eyes wide.

Rosie ran in oblivious to the tension that throbbed between the adults. "Dad Caroline don't have no herbs."

Danny looked at his daughter. "Didn't have any herbs." he corrected shakily.

"That's what I said she don't have no herbs."

"Doesn't matter." Alice said quickly returned to stirring her batter.

"Alice why is your face really red?" Rosie asked.

"Is it? Um…. It's hot next to the cooker." that had nothing to do with her red face though!

"O, can I help please?" she asked tugging her arm.

"Sure Rosie, if Rosie was in here then she wouldn't be alone with her dad! She ignored Danny and lifted Rosie up so she sat on the bench. Put a bowl and eggs beside her. Showed her how to crack eggs.

Danny swiftly made his retreat.

**A/N ah so close...and yet so far. (u r probs wondering about y danny is so shocked, explanation next chapter, somethign about him joking on bt never really meaning to kiss her ooooo lol)  
>anyway i am on a roll tonight, 3 chapters on this story and one on Opposites attract ooooo :D<strong>


	23. New Year

For the next week Danny avoided each other like the plague, they were never alone if they could help it. Which to be honest wasn't very often since they spent long hours working in very close proximity. The closeness was beginning to fray both their nerves and they were both on edge. Thankfully a party was on the way to Leopards Den to celebrate new year. A chance for both of them to get some space…..

(X)

Alice and Rosie were sat in Alice's room. Alice was pinning up Rosie's hair for the Glen Afric town's new years party. This year it was being held here.

"Alice are you and dad not friends?" Rosie asked looking at Alice in the mirror.

"Of course we are." Alice replied twirling some of her hair.

"Then why don't you like each other any more?"

"We do Rosie." Alice said placing another butterfly clip in her hair.

"Ever since Christmas you two have been acting weird! Like at Christmas dinner. Usually we all sit close but you at the other side on the edge."

"O. I didn't notice." Alice lied, and please don't let her talk about Christmas she felt a blush coming.

"And you don't look at each other and smile like you used to or joke. You don't even talk no more!"

"Anymore." Alice said without thinking. O my god had she just corrected Rosie? She couldn't believe that! She was spending too much time around Danny!

Alice was finished. She had an assortment of clips in her hair. "What do you think?"

"Daddy couldn't do that!" Rosie said happily.

Alice smiled. "How about I paint your nails?"

Rosie nodded eagerly, Alice spread the nail varnish out on the bed. Rosie of course picked hot pink. Alice shook the little bottle. "Will you paint mine?"

Rosie's eyes lit up. "Really?" she whispered.

"Can't do it myself."

Rosie was practically hopping with excitement. "Yeah!"

Alice opened the nail varnish.

"So you and dad?" Rosie began again. Alice was hoping the nail varnish would divert her. No chance, bull headed like her father.

"Are great. Promise."

"Your not gonna leave then?"

"Of course not." Alice said, taking the excess off the tip of the brush.

"Coz you're my best friend here and I'd be sad."

Alice lowered the nail varnish along with her voice. "I'm not gonna be here forever. Things change even when you don't want them to." she said gently.

"I know but…." Rosie exhaled. "I wish you would be."

"Even if I do leave I'll keep in touch. Friends do that."

"You promise?"

Alice nodded solemnly. "Spread your fingers out in a star shape." then Alice began to paint.

"Alice." Rosie said softly.

"Mmm hmm." Alice replied concentrating.

"You wanna be a mum one day?"Alice froze then forced her face into a neutral expression. "One day."

"Ok." Rosie said simply. "Coz I think you'll be a good one." Rosie left the matter at that.

Alice's heart was suddenly pounding for no reason at all.

(X)

Danny walked through the house, saw Rosie in Alice's room. They were sat on the bed heads together giggling. He smiled, Rosie's giggle was high pitched. Alice's was low and sent heat straight through him. It was husky, like talking in the middle of the night with a lover. O God why was he doing this to himself. Yeah they had flirted but he hadn't actually intended for it to go any further and now he was thinking….he blanked his mind.

"Blow on your nails not my face." Alice chuckled closing her eyes.

"You started it!"

"Whoo!" Alice blew hard. Rosie fell back giggling. The nail vanish fell over and spilled on the bed. Alice shrieked and picked Rosie up.

"Uh oh." Rosie muttered.

Alice placed Rosie on the floor. "No harm done." picked up her quilt and tossed it in the corner of the room. Sat Rosie back down. "Now blow on those little fingers girlie."

As Rosie blew Alice was rifling through her paint varnish." So misses you want stars or hearts?"

Rosie looked at her nails. Clearly deliberating. Alice made no move to hurry her.

"Stars coz my nails are already pink."

"If you want hearts I can do them in purple."

Rosie deliberated once again.

"How about I do both on alternate fingers?" Alice suggested juggling the nail varnish.

Rosie frowned. "Alternate?"

"Just means on one finger I'll do a heart then the next a star then a heart then a star."

"Oh, I like that one."

"Good choice." Alice reached for the nail varnish. Rosie spotted him. He smiled.

"Look at my nails daddy! Alice is gonna put stars and hearts on them! Then I'm painting hers."

Alice saw the size of Rosie's smile and wanted to hug Alice. This was the first time she had experienced this type of female bonding. Her mother couldn't do this and he didn't know how to do this. The gratitude he felt towards Alice at this moment was immense for this simple act she was doing for Rosie. Thing was by the look on her face she didn't even know how massive it was!

"Looks great sweetheart and your hair." he gave her a thumbs up.

Rosie beamed.

Danny looked at Alice who smiled a little and nodded.

"I'll just leave you two alone to make yourselves more beautiful. Not that you could." he added then walked off.

"Dad thinks we're beautiful." Rosie giggled.

Alice really did not need to know that.

(X)

Alice was stood beside the drinks table again avoiding Danny, night had fallen and thanks to her dark dress he couldn't spot her. She had planned well. It was easier to avoid each other this way, she had her end of the land and he had his and never the twin shall meet! She spotted Katie and Chloe. Greeted them.

"Thanks for the invite." Katie said.

"No problem." Alice gave them a drink.

Chloe was looking around in shock. "You work here?"

"There." Alice pointed out the hospital. "And out there." she gestured around.

"Whoa!" Chloe breathed.

"You have no idea!" Alice murmured taking a sip of her drink.

"Look at all these good looking men." Katie grinned as a man surveyed her as he passed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Chloe joked. Katie's eyes shone with mischief.

"Yours is in there too. Look at him!"

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. "You must love working around here. There is quite a few young men."

"I hadn't really…." Alice trailed off. She hadn't really noticed.

Katie and Chloe looked at her knowingly.

They were interrupted by Rosie running up to her and grabbing her hand. "Alice come meet my new friends." Alice smiled down at her. Rosie was pointing to two children. One a boy with brown hair looking exasperated at a girl with blond hair.

"They are Evan and Liv, they are with their mother Sarah."

"I thought Liv was Evan's girlfriend but he's her brother. We both agreed that boys are yucky and we're never having boyfriends!"

"Remember our promise." Alice told her seriously.

"21!" Rosie said grinning.

"That's my girl!" then remembered Katie and Chloe were watching her. "Let me introduce you Rosie, these are my friends. Katie and Chloe."

"Ooo I like your dresses!" Rosie breathed touching them softly.

"Thanks." they chorused. Said their hellos and how pretty she was. Rosie ate it up.

"Alice…"

"I'll come over soon." She spotted Danny over there not long ago, enough said!

Rosie dashed off.

"Who's she?" Katie asked.

"Danny's daughter."

"He has a daughter?" Chloe mused.

Alice nodded. "She's adorable."

"So he is married?" Katie surmised.

Alice shook her head. "She died. " her eyes darkened as she remembered what happened in the bathroom.

"O so it's the three of you living here alone?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. "A proper little family."

Alice would have played along if her feelings for Danny weren't so real.

"You called her your girl." Katie added.

"Did I?" Alice groaned. She hadn't noticed.

Both woman nodded.

"Look I spend most of my time in the surgery."

"So what is it like here then?" Katie asked.

"It's amazing." Alice told them thankful the conversation was going into neutral territory. "The animals…."

"Erm no." Chloe told her.

Alice sighed. "It's fine. He's fine. I'm fine." she lied.

"So no tension then? Work or other?"

God the woman had no idea! She was about to explode with all the pent up sexual tension.

"Alice…" Katie sang.

"Katie just don't please." Alice asked.

"Be careful." her friends advised.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to some people. Dupe, he's brilliant."

"Is he good looking?" they chorused.

Alice made face. "He might have been 30 years ago."

They rolled their eyes "We're here for the young men."

"Trust me he will have you in stitches!" Alice assured.

(X)

Chloe and Katie were dancing. Alice had been asked but she didn't want to. She felt out of sorts. She had saw Danny talking with a woman called Sarah and ever since then her night had been ruined. They had been having such a good time, and yeah she'd admit it. She was jealous. Stupid Sarah. Danny got along with her. Rosie got along with her kids. Alice ground her teeth together.

Out of no where Danny appeared. "Rosie asked if you would tuck her in."

"Me?" she asked taking a step back. She could smell his aftershave and it was making her light-headed.

He nodded. "She really likes you. Talked about you the whole time as she was dressing for bed."

Alice followed him up to the house walked into Rosie sat up in her bed. Alice knelt down and lay her down, had no idea what to do so she guessed. Pulled the blanket up to her chin and smoothed it out.

"Night night." Alice whispered.

Rosie's eyes were drooping. "Night Alice. Love you."

Alice bit her lip as a wave of emotion filled her. She swallowed thickly. "Love you too." she croaked, pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Touched her cheek softly. Then left the room.

Rosie's breathing was slow and deep. Danny checked her window was locked then kissed her head. "Daddy loves you angel." he promised.

He walked from the room saw the man sat in the hallway. "She's asleep Bernie, so are Evan and Liv in a spare room."

"Ok Danny."

"I'll be up soon to take over."

"No problem."

Danny walked outside and saw Alice on the veranda watching the people dance. Moonlight played over her face.

She exhaled shakily.

"Alice?"

"She said she loved me." her voice thick with emotion she couldn't hide.

He'd heard. He heard her reply too his heart had lurched when she said it.

"I don't know why I feel so emotional."

"Coz when a child says I love you they mean it." he whispered.

She inhaled and wiped her eyes.

"Coz it's innocent." he carried on. "And real. Easy." he exhaled. "Not like adult feelings."

They looked at each other.

A man came over the loudspeaker. "5 minutes til midnight people! Grab your partner and lets dance the new year in!"

Both Danny and Alice ignored him.

Danny cleared his throat. "Thank you for treating Rosie like that." he whispered trying to chase the emotion away.

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Painting her nails. Taking care of her. You know girl stuff. She doesn't have many female role models. She only has Caroline and she is one step away from a nun!"

Alice laughed softly.

"I appreciate you taking her under your wing. Having a young woman around….I see the difference in her. She used to be a tomboy." he exhaled almost sadly. "She's growing up." He knew she wouldn't still little forever it just hit him seeing them in her room that soon she won't need him anymore.

Alice nodded. "It's ok." she said dismissively. "Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal Alice. To her, to me."

Alice shrugged trying to downplay his words.

"You mean a lot to her." he told her. "You know that don't you?"

"I do, I just don't know why. I'm not that special."

He frowned. "Yes you are!" he said passionately. "You have no idea do you? How amazing and brilliant and beautiful and just…" he faltered. "Just how good you are." he stressed the word good. Then exhaled and looked at her shocked face.

O no, he had over stepped the mark right there! Over stepped? Like sprinted over it and now it was a blip on the horizon.

"I'm sorry." he told her quickly. Dashed down the stairs.

She followed him and grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

He turned. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I can't hear you put yourself down. Whoever told you those things didn't know you Alice, I won't let you believe it anymore!"

"Did you mean it?" she whispered. Almost wasn't heard over the blaring music.

He swallowed.

"Did you mean it?" she repeated.

He nodded. "I understand if…"

"Ssshhh." she told him. "Don't ruin the moment." no one was ever that nice to her and she wanted to remember it. Her eyes were shining with feeling.

Alice looked up at Danny, knew he was feeling the same things she was. It was written all over his face. She took his hand and he pushed her to the dark edge at the bottom of the veranda. Before she knew it he was kissing her. Her arms locked around his neck pulling him closer. He was pushing her against the wall, that little bit pressure sent a feeling streak through her. A clock bell chimed, fireworks exploded and neither person noticed. Only aware of the fireworks that were being set off inside them. Neither was willing to be the one to break the kiss so they carried on.

"Danny!" Bernie called. "The bangs woke Rosie."

He slowed the kiss and pulled away. Rested his forehead on hers breathing softly. His eyes closed.

Bernie walked down the stairs straight passed them. Danny and Alice remained hidden in the shadows.

"Rosie needs me, we'll talk later." he promised. Touched her cheek gently.

Danny disappeared, she heard him walking up the stairs. She remained in the shadows, her back against the wall.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't! she wasn't in love with Danny! Except that kiss said she was. She wouldn't have reacted like that if she wasn't. she was ready to follow through the kiss to it's inevitable conclusion. That in itself was a massive indicator to her feelings. She couldn't let that happen, she had too much self respect! Not to mention all the trouble in her old Uni! She pounded her fist off the bricks.

Why couldn't he be a normal guy? Why couldn't they have met at a bar and just got to know each otter. Why did he have to be her lecturer? It wasn't fair! She was sorely tempted to just ignore the rule, I mean this wasn't a fling for her and she had a feeling that it was more for him too. And he didn't know about…wait a minute what if he did know about what happened at her old University? What if he thought…she seuddenly felt sick. You know what, sod this.

All the emotion of the night caught up with her and she decided to get blind drunk!

(X)

Alice lay in the middle of her double bed. She could smell cool metal lynx. It was her favourite along with click. She rolled onto her stomach, felling queasy. She had drank far too much last night. She closed her eyes tighter trying to go back to sleep but the thumping in her head wouldn't allow it. She rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes.

The first thought that registered was that wasn't her ceiling! She turned her head, that wasn't her clock! Looked down at the dark blue bedspread. This wasn't her quilt. She threw it off and sat up. Immediately saw photos of Danny and Rosie spread around the room. Started breathing heavily.

"O my god!" She whispered. She was in Danny's room! In his bed!

A memory came to her. Finding him at the party and trying to kiss him…..in full view of everyone. She was mumbling all sorts of stuff about her feelings. About her old Uni. She closed her eyes tightly everything becoming fuzzy. She had the sensation of not being alone earlier though of feeling safe and loved.

O no! What had she done?

**A/N well well well naughty danny and Alice - they r both gonna b in trouble for breakin the rules...**


	24. Agreement

Danny turned over on the sofa his mind kept repeating the earlier scene with Alice in the hallway. He had went looking for her after sorting Rosie but couldn't find her. He searched and searched but to no avail. It was his turn to watch the kids in the house. The party was still in full swing. So he had to wait. The party was soon winding down, Caroline and Dupe were in the house so again he searched for Alice. He found her alright, barely able to stand. She spotted him and her smile, wow. She fell and luckily he was there to catch her. She leaned up and tried to kiss him and it killed him to pull away. She was saying she loved him and something about her old Uni. He dismissed it as drunken chatter.

He took her up to the house, opened the door to her bedroom and saw Fatani passed out onto her bed. He checked all the rooms they were all occupied, except one. His. What else could he do. As soon as she was in there she got this wicked look in her eyes and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him hotter than before. His mind had spun, before he knew what was happening they were on the bed, she was pulling at his clothes. He wanted her so much he could barely breathe…..but she was drunk and he wasn't that type of man. He reluctantly slowed and then broke the kiss. As he stood up she smiled this sleepy sexy smile at him and he almost said to hell with it, but he had moral's…..WHY did he have morals? He exhaled. Probably because if they did anything it would wreck everything, and if they ever did sleep together he refused to let her blame it on the alochol, he had a feeling she would.

He shifted again and felt the muscles in his back tighten. He grimaced he could be lying in bed next to this gorgeous woman but no! Danny stop thinking like that. Why had so many people passed out? He should be asleep in one of his spare rooms or his room. Again his thoughts strayed to Alice, how she was lain in his big bed, alone. He shouldn't feel like this, he finally conceded, he seriously couldn't help it. And those kisses. O my god! His mind was still spinning. He had known she was a passionate woman, but WOW! He never imagined she'd kiss him like that. Her lips were so soft and she held him tightly, a full participant holding nothing back. He groaned.

He had found Chloe and Katie just as they were leaving, he explained that Alice wascompletely gone, drink wise and couldn't speak. He collected her some pyjamas and he asked them to go wake her and get her changed. Thankfully he didn't think they realised she was in his room or he and Alice would be in big trouble. Then he left them alone. About 10 minutes later he called them a taxi and off they went.

He and Alice had to talk, he had tried to ignore this but his feelings had grown. He hadn't even known that he had feelings until they snuck up on him one day. He had meant what he said to her, she was special, and more. When he thought about her he felt himself grow brainless….but she was his student. He was in a position of trust! The problem was she was mind consuming. It hadn't been like this with Miranda. Nothing had stood in there way, they wanted each other they had each other but now he wanted Alice and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him but the University was coming between them. Even if he quit right now there would be an investigation and he wouldn't put her through that. The whispers, the accusation alone ruins someone record.

He turned over once again and punched his pillow, sleep remaining elusive. Sleeping in his jeans wasn't helping. He got up, crept down the hall to his room. Went straight to his wardrobe ignoring Alice's still form in his bed. He pulled out a pair of shorts, saw Alice's reflection in the mirror as he shut the door. He turned and finally looked at her. She looked so much younger asleep. Which made him feel even worse. She was only 22 and he was 30. She had no ties, nothing holding her back and he was a family man with commitments. The age difference didn't bother him, it was what she would be giving up if he asked her to have a relationship with him. People in their 20's were out there having fun he couldn't ask her to give that up - just for him and Rosie. See that statement there proved that feelings didn't care, they came into it whether you wanted them to or not.

(X)

All was quiet in the house. Alice crept from Danny's room on soundless feet. Ok she had to leave! God she couldn't believe what she did! She'd slept with Danny. The worst part of it was she couldn't even remember it! This was so not good, I mean your…..she heard someone groan in the living room. She frowned.

"This sofa is so uncomfortable!" she heard a man mutter. Danny's body suddenly appeared. "I give up!"

Alice jumped as shock filled her.

"Alice." Danny said.

"This might sound like a stupid question but what are you doing?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"Trying to sleep." he looked at the sofa in disgust. "Unsuccessfully."

"Why?"

"I thought that was obvious, you are in my bed. Or you were." he felt the urge to start flirting and squashed it. Flirting with her was second nature to him but he couldn't entertain that feeling anymore.

Alice froze. "You mean we didn't…." she stopped and blushed.

"Don't worry we didn't…." he gestured so on.

She exhaled and put a hand on her chest in relief.

"I wouldn't do that to you Alice. You were completely gone. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

They were both silent.

"We need to talk." they said simultaneously.

"C'mon." he cocked his head towards the kitchen. As soon as they were in there he began making some hot chocolate. Sat opposite her as soon as it was made.

"About our kiss…." he began. Faltered immediately. "You know what, I'm not gonna say I regret coz I don't I actually loved it. And I'm not gonna say we shouldn't do it again coz I would in a heartbeat!"

"So would I." she admitted.

"But we know we can't." he finished softly looking down at his mug. "Whatever this thing is between us we have to ignore it. If it was just me who would get in trouble then fine but I'm not gonna jeopardise something that you have spent years working for, no matter how much I feel for you."

Alice covered her face. "Danny…." she whispered. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."

"Alice?"

She inhaled deeply. "The reason I left my old Uni, the lecturer was sleeping with one of his students for marks. She thought I grassed them and she hated me so she said I was doing it too. He didn't deny it, anything but. Made it sound like I gave him the idea, I coerced him. They both placed all the blame on me. I didn't do a thing but it didn't matter."

He nodded everything maijg sense. How she had been stand-offish at first. How she ahd acted around him at first. god that teacher was a bastard, blaming her when she hadn't done anything! He didn't know how to respond to what she said. He finally decided on, "You didn't have to tell me."

"Yes I did. Coz what you just said. About not jeopardising everything I worked for. If it got out how I felt I'd get thrown out. My marks, all the years would count for nothing."

He took her hand and squeezed it. His chest felt tight, making it hard to breathe. He wanted her to know how he felt, even thought he knew he couldn't say the words. "About what Rosie said to you before she went to sleep last night."

She nodded.

"I told you her feelings were easy, not like adults. What I really wanted to say was, there's no rules stopping her from saying it . Nothing telling her she shouldn't feel like that even though she can't deny what it is now. Even if there is someone else involved." He meant Miranda. "Do you understand?"

Alice nodded felt her heart breaking at his tone. "I wish things were different." she whispered. "I can leave…."

"I don't mind if you want to stay. We'll just be careful. You know how I feel about you, about how important it is that you graduate. I won't do anything to put that in danger."

"Thank you." she whispered throat tight. No one had ever cared enough about her like that before. He'd went and gave her another reason to love him.

He stood up, went to walk away.

"Danny, about what you said, Rosie."

He turned and looked at her.

She swallowed and looked at him, let the feeling show in her eyes. "I feel the same, if there we no obstacles…."

He nodded, halting her with his hand. "Don't say it." he asked. "It'll be easier if neither one of us says the actual words." knowing full well that wasn't true nothing could feel worse than this!

"I just wanted you to know that your not alone in this. I feel as bad as you." she added.

That bit of information didn't make him feel any better.

**A/N awww bless them :( so sad - should i whack them together anyway? Alice wouldn't graduate mind...**


	25. Big Sister

Weeks passed without incident, Danny and Alice were intent on sticking upon their agreement, they soon settled into an uneasy working relationship. The things they were declared refused to go away though. Alice was sat in the office, she had an assignment due in April and was trying to sort some notes into some sort of semblance of order, it wasn't happening. She finally had 5 minutes, everything was so up in the air and Alice's head was all over….Rosie ran in the office.

"Alice I need your help."

"Rosie your not supposed to come in here." Alice told her.

"But Alice….

Rosie I'm busy, can it wait?"

"Please Alice!"

"Rosie!" Alice snapped. Exhaled and put her pen down. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Rosie glared at her. "It don't matter!" her eyes glistened and she ran out.

Alice exhaled. It wasn't Rosie's fault that Alice's life was so hard at the minute…..it was her fathers fault! He made her fall for him! She stood up and walked after her. Saw her trip as she ran on the veranda. Alice jogged up.

"You ok sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"Go away, your busy!" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm a stupid adult sometimes."

Rosie exhaled and moved her hands. She had a nasty scrape across her knee.

"C'mon we'll clean that up." Alicee lifted her gently.

"Can you help teddy too?" Rosie asked. Rosie hopped into the house into her room.

Alice saw her teddy on the bed. The leg had fell off and the stuffing had fell out. Alice smiled widely. "Grab teddy!"

Rosie picked it up.

Alice picked her up. "This is a medical emergency!" Alice said seriously. "I'm gonna need your help to save this teddy! Do you feel up to it?"

"My leg hurts!" Rosie admitted.

"We'll get teddy on some oxygen then I'll sort your leg ok!"

Rosie nodded.

Alice flew them down to the surgery.

**A Short While Later.**

Alice had bandaged Rosie's leg and she was stood on a stool. They were side by side in front of the teddy.

"Is he asleep yet?" Alice asked.

Rosie shook him and nodded.

"How does he look?" Alice was smiling though Rosie couldn't see it. They were in full get up, scrubs, face masks gloves. Alice had to improvise for Rosie coz everything was too big.

"Not so good!" Rosie said gravely holding his paw.

"Never lost a patient yet!" Alice told her. "Ok nurse, forceps."

Rosie frowned and Alice pointed them out.

Rosie handed them to her. Alice used them to put the stuffing back inside the bear.

"Needle and thread." Rosie handed it to her and Alice stitched up.

"You monitoring him Rosie?" Alice asked as she stitched.

"Yep, he's good."

"Scissors."

Rosie handed her the scissors and Alice cut the thread.

"There." Alice whispered tying the knot on the thread. Handed Rosie the stethoscope. "How does he sound?"

Rosie checked, her face completely serious.

"Strong." Rosie whooped.

"We did it!" Alice exclaimed and high fived her. "You wanna carry him to the cages till he wakes up?"

Rosie nodded and picked him up gently. "You'll be ok, we took care of you. Told you she was good!" she whispered and kissed his head.

Alice brought Rosie to the end cage, no animals were anywhere near it. Couldn't be too careful! "Now Rosie I need you to check on him every few hours."

"Hey Rosie what…" Danny saw his daughter with her hands in a cage. Alice obscured the view. "Rosie your not allowed to put your hands in there!" he walked across. "Alice how…." he removed Rosie's hands and saw her stuffed bear. "What?"

"Alice saved…."

Alice shook her head and pointed to her.

"Me and Alice saved him! Alice gave me the job of checking on him."

"Got her in training as a vet. She'll be one yet!" Alice whispered joking.

"You did a great job with claws remember?" Danny smiled.

Rosie nodded and hugged Alice. "You're the bestest!"

Alice hugged her back. "Your better." she whispered. She pulled her gloves off and tweaked Rosie's nose.

Rosie wiggled it and Alice smiled.

"I'd better be cleaning up in here." Alice said.

"Tea is in the house."

"I'll be straight up, got to sterilise some materials. Do you know where the normal thermometer is?" she asked.

"Should be in the cupboard."

"Well its not, I had to use the rectal one for the bears mouth."

Danny twisted his face.

"Well I couldn't use it the traditional way and Rosie insisted on taking his temp so… I'll never see that bear the same way again!"

He laughed.

Alice watched as Rosie left. He loved that she was so willing to spend time with her. He knew she had Uni work to catch up on and yet she pushed it aside. Why couldn't they be together? "I'll save you some tea." he promised.

"You'd better or I might take a bite out of you…." then she blushed.

"I know what you meant." he assured.

"I know but still….." she murmured.

He nodded and followed Rosie. She was dawdling obviously wanting to tell him something.

"Dad." Rosie asked.

"Yeah." he knew it, he could read her like a book.

"I want Alice to be my mum."

Danny knew this was coming too. Rosie had bonded so much with Alice, especially since Miranda had died, he sat her down on the veranda.

"Do you think if I asked her she would be?"

"It's not easy sweetie."

Rosie frowned.

"Alice is really young. She's only 22."

"You had me when you were younger than that!"

"I was married."

"Then marry Alice! Then she can be my mum and you can have another baby and we'll be a family forever."

Danny almost choked on his tongue, Rosie had obviously thought this through and since when did she want a sibling? "Rosie when you marry someone you need to love them." which he and Alice did, there were other things in the way.

"Well just say you love her!"

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"She's gonna leave and I don't want her to I want her to be my mum. I want her to love me like a mum loves her little girl. My friend said if you have a baby together then you get married, or her big sister did. Tell Alice I want a sister but I don't mind if you want a boy coz you have me."

Danny coughed shocked at her logic.

"Look Rosie I know you want a mum but Alice is still so young. She has a life of her own to live, then she can have a family. We can't ask her to change her life, to not live her life for us. Do you know what I mean?"

Rosie nodded sadly.

"And she does love you, I know she does. "

Rosie exhaled. "Ok daddy."

Rosie looked at Alice as she approached. Alice gave her a thumbs up. "He's doing great!"

Rosie nodded slightly, completely dejected then walked inside.

Alice frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Danny told her and walked inside.

**That Night**

Alice was dreaming of danny. She was in his arms and they were on the bed. He was kissing her so deeply, her heart was pounding.

"I love you Alice." he whispered against his lips.

She could do no more than murmur in reply, his lips were firm against hers. The kisses were growing in heat and intensity, she felt feverish.

"I need you Alice. Now." he told her frantically.

She groaned his name.

"Alice!" she felt herself being tugged from her dream by someone insistently calling her name and pulling her hand, she really didn't want to leave this dream! Kept her eyes closed tight.

"Alice!" she was jerked to full wakefulness. She lifted her head.

"Rosie?" she asked sleepily. "Time is it?" looked at her phone and saw it was one. She sat up alert immediately. "Are you ill?"

She shook her head.

"You ok?"

She shook her head. "I had a bad dream."

Alice pulled back the covers, Rosie hopped in. Alice put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Wanna tell me about it? My mum used to tell me that a problem shared is a problem halved." she whispered restraining a yawn. Rosie snuggled closer.

"My mum was ill you know." she whispered hiding her face in Alice's arm.

Her mum was batty, off her freaking nut. Insane - but she kept that to herself. "Hey don't hide from me, I know she was and it doesn't bother me."

"Was your mum nice?" Rosie asked.

Alice nodded and smiled. "She was brilliant. She always knew how to make me feel better, I miss her a lot."

"Is she dead too?"

Alice nodded. "I was only a little bit older than you when she died. I was 10." and it still felt like yesterday sometimes.

"My mum made me frightened sometimes. But you don't, your like your mum with me. You make me feel better."

Alice rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"When she had me in that bathroom she said she was taking me away from my dad. Was gonna take me away from him forever. I knew she was gonna hurt me so I was dead."

Alice pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "It's ok. I was there. I would never have let that happen! She would never have hurt you while I was there!"

Rosie nodded. "You were there and helped me and now I'm losing you!"

"Your not gonna lose me." Alice promised.

Rosie inhaled deeply. "Alice will you stay forever. Please. Will you fall in love with my dad and be my mum!"

Alice had a feeling this was coming and didn't want to hurt her. She pressed a kiss to her head. "If I could I would but I can't."

Rosie exhaled. "Daddy said you were too young. That it wasn't fair to ask you to give up your life."

"It's not that. I'd give up anything for you. Even my life!" Alice meant it in the other way Rosie hadn't mentioned.

"Really?"

Alice nodded. "And I am old enough to be a mum if I wanted. But see I'm at school and you know how at school you get wrong if you have boyfriends?"

Rosie nodded.

"Well me and your dad would get in heaps of trouble. Your dad would even lose his job!"

Rosie shook her head. "I don't want that."

"Plus I thought we weren't having boyfriends till we're 21."

Rosie looked at her like she was stupid. "Your 22."

Alice grinned. "Busted."

Rosie was silent, Alice had to do something for her.

"I can do one thing though!"

"What?"

"Well you could make me your big sister!"

"Really?" Rosie whispered eyes wide. "Like adopting you?"

Alice nodded smiling. As long as Roise was adopting her and it had nothing to do with Danny, that would be weird! "A big sister is WAY better than a mum. See a mum has to take your dad's side but a big sister always sides with her sister and I can help you play jokes on him. See if I married your dad I'd have to help him."

Rosie wrinkled her nose. "How do I adopt you?"

Alice got up and got a piece of paper. Drew a hand with a claw print on it. Drew a circle around it.

"That is the official Leopards Den Adoption Logo." she said poshly. Then wrote below.

'I Rosie Trevanion hereby adopt Alice Collins as my big sister forever and ever. We promise to always be friends, always look out for each other and to play jokes on her dad. Signed.'

Alice signed her name, Rosie added hers beside it.

"I need you to decorate this is bright as you can. As soon as you do it's official."

"Can I tell dad?"

"When he wakes up yeah." Alice chuckled.

"I'll go back to bed." Rose told her yawning.

"How about a sleepover little sister?" Alice asked.

"Really?"

Rosie shuffled down. Alice hugged her close.

"I really love you Alice." Rosie whispered held her hand tightly. "I've never had a mum or a big sister before. I think your both."

"I love you as well." Alice promised. Rosie's breathing was slow and deep. "I'll be your mum one day!" she vowed.

(X)

Danny's alarm rang the next morning. He turned it off surprised that Rosie hadn't woke him before now. She'd been upset and quiet last night about Alice not being her mum. God poor Rosie. He should have done better for her. She had such a poor mother she latched on to the first woman who was kind to her. He climbed from his bed went to see if she was ok and found her bed empty. His heart plummeted had she ran away? He ran to the living room, kitchen, bathroom they were all empty. His heart was pounding now, his fear palatable. He went to Alice's room.

"Alice, Rosie has….." he walked in and saw Rosie asleep beside Alice. Usually if she had a bad dream she went to him, but she went to Alice. Rosie sighed in her sleep. Alice's hand tensed as it rested on Rosie's stomach. As Rosie settled so did Alice.

He watched them, was there any way Alice wasn't perfect? He saw a sheet of paper. Saw Rosie signature beside Alice's. They were promising to always be there, Alice promising to always be her big sister. Nope there wasn't, Alice was perfect and he loved her. There was no turning back now. Somehow they would stick it out until she was qualified. Actually no - he'd resign, sod the job. He loved her, she meant more to him that the job. He'd hand her assignment over to someone else so there was no favouritism. As soon as his resignation was through - May. He propose, they'd have a long engagement. He didn't want to wait but he would. It felt good knowing that in a few months she would be his, that soon nothing would be standing between them. She was worth waiting for. He went to his computer to write his resignation letter.

**A/N nothing cud possibly go wrong between now and then can it? Keep readin nearly at the end x next upload opposites attract, possibly 2nite x (not typed yet)**


	26. Happiness  for how long?

Alice was swamped, her assignment was due in before 4 tomorrow. It was written but it needed tweaked. She couldn't ask Danny, he'd been weird lately. He wasn't as uptight, he seemed to be happier as the days passed.

"Hi Alice." he said happily as he walked into the kitchen, put his hand on her shoulder. "What you doing?" looked down

She covered it. "My assignment."

"I'm allowed to help." he told her. "I know your struggling."

"I can't though." she replied.

"Why?" he asked, walked around to face her.

"Coz of how I feel. I know you wouldn't understand it's…" she rubbed her eyes and she saw him move his head and try to read. She covered it again.

"Couldn't see it anyway, no glasses." he smiled.

"Alice, how we feel has nothing to do with it." he assured. "I'm not gonna write it for you, just help."

She exhaled.

"Ok." he said. "Email me your problem, or even a segment and I'll email you back. All impersonal." he grinned at her and her heart did a flip flop.

"Ok." she caved.

"O and Rosie wants to take you to dinner on Friday, to celebrate handing in your assignment and on doing your test last week. How was that?"

"Surprisingly good."

"Knew you'd ace it!" he smiled. "Of course you've had a year with me…."

"Distracting me."

"Me? Never!" he smiled and he heart stuttered again.

"About working here." he said. "How would feel about making it full time?"

"It is, well for the next couple of months."

"No I mean properly. Like permanent."

"But I'm not qualified yet"

He shrugged. "I'll prorate your pay."

She opened her mouth.

"I'm not gonna say my feelings have nothing to do with this. They do. They play a big part in it. I like having you close and I don't want you moving out. But Alice forgetting the feelings you're a fantastic vet. Seriously. Your not qualified and already your so confident. I want you to be my partner…..in the surgery." he added quickly.

"Wow." she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a shy grin.

She nodded. "It's a yes." she got up and hugged him impulsively.

The hug was quick, the contact brief, as they pulled back they made the mistake of looking at each other. Since new years day they had been so careful and nothing had happened. It was now April and temptation was too much, his mouth crashed onto hers. Alice responded immediately. Alice stepped back until she was practically sat on the kitchen table pulled him with her. Danny kissed her passionately, his only thought how much he wanted her.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips. It felt so good to say it.

"Say it again." she asked.

"I love you." he repeated.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too." kissed him hungrily.

He put his hands on her face, slowed their fevered kisses. "Which is why we have to stop." he exhaled and hid his face in her shoulder. He could feel her pulse racing. He raised his head. Touched her cheek. "We can't do this while I'm your lecturer, and until that is gone and May has passed." he pointed to her assignment. "I'm your lecturer." he groaned.

She saw how much it was killing him to do this. To stop.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Rested his forehead against it and closed his eyes. "Nothing can come between us." he whispered. Ran his hand down her other cheek and pulled back. Pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Alice did the same. "Nothing will." she promised. She said knowing that they weren't going to last.

(X)

Friday came, the dinner was quick. Danny had 150 assignments at him waiting for him and he was distracted. Now danny was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by assignments coffee steaming hot. Rosie however refused to go to sleep.

"Daddy my tummy is sore." she moaned coming out of her room again.

Danny looked up. "You shouldn't have ate all that cake at dinner. I warned you." he murmured.

"It really hurts daddy!"

He walked over. "C'mon I'll get you some milk and then as soon as your settled in bed it'll go away."

"Will you read me a story?" she asked eyes pleading.

"I can't I'm busy. 2 tomorrow." he promised.

"Ok daddy." He pulled her blanket up to her chin. He kissed her head. Then walked back to the kitchen. Alice joined him.

He found his place exhaled and wrote a note, he had his hand on his forehead frowning. He check his watch saw that it was 10:30.

"You ok?" she asked.

"It's these stupid University deadlines." he pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. "I have to have all these marks in just over a week so they can be second marked!" he said frustrated. "Sorry your dinner was a washout I couldn't relax knowing all these were waiting for me." he pushed his glasses back down and carried on reading.

Rosie re-reappeared. "Daddy my tummy is really sore!" she told him.

"Rosie go to bed baby, it'll be better when you wake up."

Rosie went back into her room.

Alice went to hers leaving Danny alone.

30 minutes later Rosie appeared.

"Daddy."

Danny put the pen down. "Rosie baby I'm busy!" he told her.

Alice appeared at the door, glared at Danny picked Rosie up and took her into her room.

Danny took his glasses off. Rubbed his face tiredly. He shouldn't take it our on Rosie. It was after 11, she was usually asleep long before now. He walked to Alice's room, knocked and entered.

Rosie was in Alice's arms crying. "It really hurts." she murmured.

Alice was rocking her not really knowing what to do. "It'll be ok." her face was pained knowing she couldn't help.

"Rosie baby?" he asked.

"I'm sorry daddy I won't bother you."

"Your not. Daddy gets cranky when he's tired doesn't he?"

Rosie nodded.

He opened his arms and she went to him immediately. He rubbed her stomach rhythmically, he saw her eyes beginning to droop.

"I'll put you in bed huh? He whispered rubbing her hair.

Rosie blinked tiredly.

He put Rosie to bed she was asleep. He kissed her head then went back to work. 10 minutes later Rosie's door opened.

He looked up, saw Rosie fall against her doorframe. "Daddy." she said weakly. Fell to the floor clutching her stomach. He upended the table getting up. Assignments flew everywhere.

"Rosie." he skidded to his knees, her head was burning up, that wasn't like that before!

She was clutching her stomach moaning steadily. She threw up then was really drowsy.

Oh God, oh God, Oh God. "Rosie! C'mon Rosie!"

She wasn't answering.

Alice appeared. "Danny?"

Danny didn't hear her. He picked up his ill child and carried her outside. Alice ran out behind him. She moved him out of the way and climbed in the drivers side. He held Rosie in the back of the car.

"You're gonna be ok baby." he whispered couldn't keep the panic from his voice.

**A/N abit of danice cuteness at the beginning - bt what is wrong with Rosie? x  
>2 more chapters at most then this is finished x<strong>


	27. Closer

Alice drove like a mad woman while Danny held Rosie in the back seat of the car. He rocked her and kept on stroking her head and hair, before the car had stopped Danny was out of it taking Rosie inside. Told the doctors what was wrong.

The doctor frowned and immediately stated, "Appendicitis."

A stretcher appeared from no where and Rosie was lain down and taken to a cubicle. The doctor probed her stomach and Rosie cried out.

It took everything within Danny not to lash out and punch the man in the face for making his daughter cry. Alice was soon beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"It's clearly inflamed, she needs emergency surgery." the doctor said in monotone.

Danny paled. "Surgery?"

"Yes sir, if she doesn't have it and the appendix bursts she runs the risk of blood poisoning."

Danny put his hands on his head not quite realising what he was hearing.

"It's alright." Alice whispered.

"We are going to have to take her down straight away, you need to sign some forms at reception."

Danny nodded still in shock. He stopped them from taking Rosie and kissed the back of her hand. A man appeared with a face mask attached to a metal cylinder.

"Daddy?"

"Just go to sleep and I'll see you in a little bit ok?"

"I'm sorry daddy you were busy."

He shook his head. "Not too busy for you." Except he had been, he hadn't even known she was ill.

Alice stood beside him. "Don't be scared, just close your eyes and when you open them we'll be here ok?"

Rosie nodded did as Alice asked the doctor placed the mask across her face, she was asleep immediately then taken.

Danny watched as she was wheeled away. Alice took his hand. "C'mon."

(X)

Danny paced. Then sat down with his head in his hands. Then paced again.

"Danny." Alice said, "Your wearing a grove into the floor."

"She's got to be ok." he was muttering to himself."

"Having an appendix removed is routine." she assured.

"I know but Rosie is so small for her age! What if she wakes up? What if they don't get it out in time?"

She was on her feet. "Calm down!" she soothed.

He continued to pace. "She's never had surgery before! O God they are cutting her open!"

"Danny." Alice said trying to calm the hysteria she heard rising.

He stopped and looked at her eyes tortured. "I didn't even read her a bedtime story." his voice cracked. He raised his hand to his head.

Alice went to him. Lowered both hands and held them tightly in hers. "She'll be ok Danny, she is in the best place."

"What if she's not though?" he whispered voice breaking. "What if I lose her too?"

Alice put her head on her shoulder. Knew it was the combination of worry and fatigue making him over react like this. "She will, she is a fighter. Before you know it she will be home planning her next trick on you."

"I can't lose her. She is all I have."

"You won't." Alice promised.

**1 Hour Later**

Danny sat in the waiting room, head in his hands. Alice sat beside him, her arm around his shoulder. He drew strength form her feeling like he was losing his mind.

"It's been hours!" he whispered.

"One hour 15 minutes." Alice replied after checking her watch.

He looked at her sideways. "Really?"

She nodded.

If had felt like forever to him. He exhaled, rubbed his face she rested her head on his arm. He pressed a kiss to the top of it.

"What time was she born?" Alice asked impulsively.

He was silent for a moment. "9:46, Miranda had been in labour for 16 hours. 7 pound 3 ounces. She squawked at me as I held her, clearly annoyed at being taken from her nice cosy home." he smiled softly. "Already bad tempered and outspoken."

"Like you then?" Alice nudged his shoulder.

"She's always been like me."

"Which is why she'll get better."

He nodded. "Thanks for being here."

"Where else would I be?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Loads of other places - in bed?"

"Ah yes but you and Rosie wouldn't be there, the old place wouldn't be the same without you two. Plus me leave you alone? Never."

He leaned in close and kissed her once softly. "Thank you." rested his forehead on hers.

She closed her eyes savouring his gentle touch. "I love you both."

He pulled back. "We love you too."

Alice smiled because she knew without him having to say it.

The doctor walked in. Danny was on his feet in seconds. Alice was beside him immediately holding his hand.

"I was correct," the doctor began. "Rosie did indeed have an inflamed appendix. We did a laperoctomy and she came through fine. We want to keep her in a day or two to observe her but after that she will be fine."

Danny exhaled in relief, Alice squeezed his hand.

"She is in recovery at the moment, a nurse will be through in a moment to take you through."

"Thank you." Danny said shaking his hand.

"No problem." the doctor left.

Danny pulled Alice close. "She's ok." he whispered.

"She is, we knew she would be." Alice told him hugging tight, relief flooding through her. She had acted calm but had never been so scared in her life. Her showing her fear wouldn't have helped Danny at all so she buried it. Now she felt like crying!

The nurse coughed at the door. They broke apart.

"C'mon, lets go see our daughter." Danny led her towards the door. Neither Alice nor Danny realised his slip.

As they walked into Rosie's room they saw Rosie lain so still on a bed. Danny was beside her in a second holding her hand tightly.

"Daddy's here baby." he whispered. "Don't worry I'm not moving until you wake up then we'll go home."

**5AM**

Alice stood up and stretched. Pressed a kiss to Rosie's head, kissed Danny's cheek. "I'm gonna head home, check on things. I'll be back soon."

He nodded stood up put his hand around the back of her neck and led her face to his. Kissed her tenderly. "Thanks, for being here, everything."

She smiled, trying to catch her breath. "No problem."

He watched her leave loving her more than he thought possible then sat back down.

An hour after Alice left Rosie woke. "Daddy." she murmured.

"I'm here sweetie."

"What happened? I remember having a cuddle with Alice at the restaurant, then it's fuzzy."

"You had a sore tummy but the doctors made it all better."

Rosie nodded. "Where is Alice?"

"She was right here but she had to go home. To check on stuff."

Rosie smiled. "She's really good huh? Taking care of us and our home."

Danny nodded, couldn't restrain his grin at the thought of her. "She is."

They sat and talked for a little while Rosie tired and went back to sleep. She did this most of the day. Alice rang telling him that she was sorry she hadn't been back but there were a few emergency's that needed immediate attention and a few appointments. He offered to come home but she insisted he stay where he was, the vets institute would have a field day if they found out she was only a student, he wasn't bothered, he had complete faith in her and told her that. Her voice had went all croaky over the phone. Alice didn't come all day, at 7pm Caroline turned up.

"How is she?" Caroline asked.

"Her stitches need to be kept an eye on, she could have went home but they are worried about infection."

"You look tired." Caroline mused.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." Apart from no sleep in nearly 48 hours.

She raised her eye brows dubiously. Took in his fatigued expression, rumpled clothes and slouched demeanour. "Go home, sleep shower, eat a proper meal. I'll stay with her."

He looked torn.

"Poor Alice is all frazzled." she said sadly. "The surgery has been hectic, she's never stopped. To be honest she looked a little out of her depth."

"Really?" he asked.

Of course not! Caroline meanwhile simply nodded solemnly.

Danny looked at Rosie, "I can't leave her."

"She'll sleep through, plus I'm here."

He exhaled knowing Caroline would stay anyway. "Sleep tight baby. I'll be back at 6."

She nodded.

He left the room and began to make the trek home.

(X)

Alice stood in the surgery, the last animal had finally left. It had seemed every animal in a ten mile radius had needed a vet today. But she had did it and no Danny behind her to back her up or bail her out! Score! It was weird but she had sort of felt him beside her when she began to stress out and she calmed. God she really had it bad, knowing he was miles away and he still calmed her. That was deep! Anyway, her surgery was closed and she wanted pizza and a bubble bath. Then of course she was gonna see her little…um Danny's little girl. He was still her lecturer until she finished the course so they still had to play by the rules.

She walked up to the house and was soon relaxing in some fragrant bubbles with a novel in her hand. Her phone rang.

"Hello." she put it on hands free.

"Alice it's Danny."

"It is Rosie?" she asked panicking. Water splashed over the rim of the bath as she sat up

"No she is fine, Caroline came. I'm just stopping at Jo'burg for something to eat. Do you like KFC?"

"I could murder a pizza." she admitted.

"Pizza hut it is, any specific topping?"

"Just sweet corn, anything else you want, except peppers. Ewww!"

"Ok, see you soon. O and Alice."

"Yeah."

"I'd appreciate it if the bathroom was vacant when I get back…..you know what I mean?"

He had heard the splashing. "Yeah I get it. Seems like my back is not gonna get scrubbed!"

He coughed. "What?"

"O nothing, I just had my boyfriend coming over." she exhaled sadly.

"Tell him to be really quick. I'll disregard him if he's leaving, I see you with him and all bets are off!"

"O you old romantic you! Mind you I don't share!"

"What you don't know don't hurt you."

"Might hurt you though." she deadpanned.

He laughed as he disconnected.

Alice lingered in the bath then decided Danny was right, no point in putting unnecessary temptation in their path. She dressed in some shorts and a vest top, brush her hair and clipped it up. She stepped out of the bathroom as he walked inside.

"Hi." she said smiling widely at him. It had felt like ages since she had seen him.

Danny's breath caught at the sight of her. Shorts vest top, barefooted, looking so beautiful he thought he'd died and went to heaven.

"You ok?" she asked.

He nodded, momentarily unable to speak.

She shrugged and walked towards him. Grabbed the pizza box. Opened it as she walked towards the kitchen.

Danny watched the sway of her hips as she walked away from him, swallowed thickly. Just go to bed…..a vision of Alice in his arms falling onto the bed with him filled his mind and he almost reached for her…..not like that! Definitely not like that! Your tired, you've had no sleep in too many hours to count. Your vulnerable and don't have the strength to walk away so just toddle off to your bedroom alone! Despite his mental rant he found himself following Alice into the kitchen.

'Bad Danny! Bad Danny!' his mind chided.

Shut up! he told himself.

"Mmmm Danny meatballs, my fave!" she groaned. "I warn you, I might just eat all of this!"

He didn't say a word. She reached for the pizza cutter to re-cut it. He walked up behind her leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

She dropped the pizza cutter and her breath caught. "Danny….w….what." she exhaled as she felt his hot breath on her neck. What was she trying to say?

"Your all warm and clean from your bath. I can smell your soap so strong here." he whispered, his arms encircling her from behind, his fingers splayed across her stomach.

Alice had no idea it was possible to feel hot and cold at the same time. His head moved lower to where her pulse throbbed, she felt a smile on his lips as he feel the frantic pumping.

"I….I…" she stuttered, mind gone. She was in way over her head but didn't really care. She leaned back against him.

He pressed butterfly kisses against her jaw, he pulled back suddenly, she spun and saw him shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." he croaked. "I have no idea what came over me." he rubbed his face.

"What?" Alice squeaked. She was on fire right now!

"I didn't…I….I dunno." he breathed. "This is getting too hard to control!" he muttered.

"Don't!" she told him impulsively.

"But…"

In response she pulled him close and kissed him heatedly. Danny quit fighting it and responded in kind. They were kissing feverishly, frantically. She pushed him down the hallway towards his room, giving him no time to change his mind, knowing it could happen at any time. They were inside and he kicked the door shut, his lips never leaving hers.

Danny heard someone screaming at him, that this was wrong, no not wrong. Never wrong. This could never be wrong. This felt right, so right. Better than anything he'd ever experienced.

They were tearing at each others clothes. A giggle escaped Alice's mouth as she heard him growl in frustration. He smiled against her lips. Clothes were soon discarded and they were lay together…

(X)

Danny lay on his back in bed, feeling euphoric but at the same time like the biggest bastard alive! His sweaty palm was rested on his head covering his eyes. He had came to his senses but it was too late - the damage was done! "Alice…" he started, voice pained.

She put her head on his chest, feeling beyond happy. "Mmm hmm."

"Why did you…" he sighed.

She looked at him. "What?"

He closed his eyes. "Is this about….."

"You….I…."

"You want to know why I didn't tell you that I've never slept with anyone before? Well Danny it never came up. And if your wondering how I got to be 22 without doing anything I never really wanted to before."

Guilt filled him. A woman's first time was supposed to be special and he…"Alice." he was literally speechless.

"Look Danny." she breathed rested her chin on his chest looking up at him. "This obviously wasn't planned." she whispered. "But it was building a while."

"But Alice your first time!" he stressed.

"If I pulled back to tell you you would have stopped. To be honest it never even crossed my mind!"

"Too right I would have stopped!" he said passionately.

She sat up. "I didn't want you too! I don't regret you being my first even if you do!"

He sat up and put his arm around her. "Is that what you think?" he didn't regret being her first for a second. He loved that she loved him enough to chose him, it was that he had been so not careful!

"Well you're the one being all dramatic about this!"

"If I'd known…."

She turned and cocked her head. "You would have stopped." she finished for him.

He shook his head, looked in her eyes. "I would have made it far more special than this! I would have been slower." he sighed. "I would have been more careful." he whispered.

"I'm not complaining." she nuzzled his forehead with hers.

He laughed a little.

She stared at him and saw his green eyes were soft as he looked at her. He moved towards her and kissed her so tenderly she felt the air being stolen from her body and it wasn't returning. She didn't need it, he was keeping her alive, he was all she needed to live! He moved her so slowly until they were both lying on their sides, he touched her gently, reverently. Proceeded to give her the first time she deserved.

(X)

Alice awoke the next morning to an arm slung passively over her back, the hand holding her side. She was lain on her stomach and felt a head move close to hers. She opened her eyes and saw Danny. Felt a familiar feeling take flight in her stomach. It made her feel weak as it flooded throughout her body. How was it possible to feel this way again?

"You have a naughty look on your face." his voice was low and raspy.

She leaned in and kissed him, just because she could. "Have I told you I love you?"

"You might have." he laughed. He'd certainly felt the love throbbing between them last night. "I love you too." he promised. "How'd you feel?" he added softly.

"A little bit sore." she admitted. Smiled wickedly. "You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"You are in danger of breaking me you know." he joked.

She wrapped her arms around him loving feeling him so close. She sighed as her head rested in his chest. "I want to stay like this forever."

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too, just me and you."

She loved the sound of that. Just him and her, she raised her eyes to his. "It sounds cheesy but I've never felt like this before."

He smiled at her. "Me either. I promise, nothing has ever felt this intense. I can't stop thinking about you, even now - seriously Alice, you own me."

"I never expected it to be you." she admitted. "I didn't even want to like you at first never mind fall for you, but I'm beyond happy I did."

"Same here." he covered her face in kisses. "You know when I fell for you? That time you whispered in Rosie's ear. The joke about the ghosts, I tried to deny it and ignore it seeing as I was married but it grew and grew."

"I first felt it when I tried to contradict you. It annoyed me how smug you were, then you thanked me. From that moment I was yours. Took a while for me to admit it to myself."

"I can't blame you, not after…." he trailed off. "If they find out about us then it's all on me. I coerced you, seduced you, manipulated you."

"NO!" she shook her head. "I won't deny how I feel, I won't deny us!"

"But…"

"You mean far more to me than a stupid degree!"

"But you worked so hard for it."

She shrugged. "As long as I have you and Rosie I don't care."

He smiled. "I love you so much."

"Me too!" so this is what love felt like. Real love. The kid of love that just grew over time. It felt good, better than good.

"And for the record you will always have me and Rosie." he promised. "We'll always be here, we'll always love you. No matter what!"

**A/N sorry about the lack of update recently, hope this makes up for it :D x one chapter after this one x**


	28. Doubts

**4 Weeks Later**

Alice felt nerves fluttering deep in her stomach. She was stood outside the assignment office waiting to pick up her mark. She received an email telling her that they were in, she Katie and Chloe had immediately phoned each other trying to convince each other that they were good, not to worry. Chloe and Katie had offer to come with her but she was busy at home she just ran down and because she was fairly sure that she hadn't did too well on this assignment. She just couldn't seem to gather her thoughts into a coherent order.

She smiled as the female worker took her ID then went to collect her work. God the nerves were making her sick! Her stomach just kept churning like the last few mornings. She smiled as she thought of the last few weeks, if possible she and Danny were closer than before. Almost inseparable. They spent every waking moment with each other, spent family time with Rosie after school then went to sleep wrapped up in each other. Rosie sensed something was going on and couldn't be happier. She had recovered fully from her surgery, bouncing back in the way children do. Alice was gonna ask Danny if he thought Rosie should call her mum, they were a family now. She'd never leave them…..the worker returned.

"Someone has been making the teacher happy."

"Huh?" Alice asked confused.

The worker smiled at her happily.

Her assignment was returned to her face down. She pushed her ID in her pocket. She walked away, first thing she read was the comment,

'_An excellent assignment Alice, makes good use of relevant literature in order to develop a considered and insightful response to the title…..'_

Excellent? What had been so excellent about it? She checked her mark and almost fell over when she saw 82/100.

82? 82!

She had a first, her first, first! The highest mark you could get! She stopped a minute, why? This was no where near her best work! She swallowed thickly , the workers remarks returning to haunt her. Someone was making the teacher happy, she was making the teacher happy, O she had no doubt how happy she was making him. He told her this morning!

A pain pierced her heart she tried to chase away the doubts but things Danny said kept repeating in her head. About her graduating being so important. How much this degree meant to her, how hard she had worked for it. She had even confided that she felt this assignment wasn't up to her usually standard and he replied that he knew she was capable of high marks and she shouldn't doubt herself. O god this wasn't happening! A thought chilled her to the bone, did he think coz she….coz he was her first…she clapped a hand over her mouth as sickness rose. It all seemed to point to it!

She can't believe she trusted him! She loved him and now she felt cheap, felt used. Payment for her first time? A good mark! She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She felt all the resentment for lecturers rise and overwhelm her, she was stupid to have trusted him! They were all the same, thing was she actually fell for it this time! She climbed into the truck. "How could you Danny?" she whispered angrily.

She returned home…..to Leopards Den and thankfully found it empty, she knew what she had to do, she wasn't staying. Not after how cheap and nasty he made her feel, she couldn't even look at him knowing how much she loved him and what he did. She didn't care about the marks, she thought she had made that clear! This was unforgivable, completely unforgivable!

Her heart felt heavy as she packed, ignored the internal protests and took her pictures of Rosie and Danny. Her stomach still continued to churn as she climbed into her car, all traces of her gone. She started the car, she had learned an important lesson here. Don't let your guard down, never give people power over you, they chew you up and spit you out, well no more! She wasn't getting used anymore, that only meant you ended up with nothing - like she had now.

She'd had a steep learning curve here and now it is over!

**A/N before i get verbally bashed in reviews i would just like to tell you that YES there is a sequel :) and i have almost finished writing it - hope u enjoyed and keep reading to see how Danny reacts. **


End file.
